The Prophecy Of Peace
by Nightstar Fury
Summary: A three-hundred-year-old prophecy that nobody believes tells of a Viking and a Dragon forming an unbreakable bond out of sacrifice, understanding, friendship, and love. It is said that these two chosen members of their respected species will together break a curse, end a war, and restore peace to the world. Rated M. I hope you all enjoy the story!
1. Prologue

**The Prophecy Of Peace**

Rating; M

Pairing; Toothless X Hiccup

Disclaimer; I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, or Beauty and the Beast, which this fanfiction is based on.

Prologue

 **{Twelve Years Ago}**

"Come along lads and lasses. Gather 'round now," called a portly male with blue eyes and blonde hair. The village children ages five to six made their way towards the man who summoned them. Five children sat down at a table close by the central fire burning in the room they were in. "Hiccup, hurry up," the man sighed to a six-year-old with auburn hair and green eyes that was lagging behind slowly. The boy, Hiccup, sat down quietly.

"What piece of Viking history do we get today, Gobber?" asked a male with short blond hair and green eyes.

"I'm glad yew asked, Fishlegs! No history lesson today, instead, you'll be told of the prophecy that was given to us regarding the dragon war that has been going on since Vikings first sailed here three hundred years ago," Gobber smiled.

"You're not telling them about that old thing, are you?" commented a villager in the room.

"Neva you mind, Spitelout. It was set by the first Viking Council that every new generation of Vikings is to hear the prophecy," Gobber rolled his eyes. "At ages five or older, and then again when they are teenagers," he added.

"It's a load of Yak dung is what it is," remarked someone else.

"Enough, Magnor. We might tire of hearing the story, but that is no excuse to ignore the laws," claimed a large male with red/orange hair and green eyes.

"Thank you, Chief," Gobber sighed in relief.

"Aye, just get on with the story," the Chief of the Tribe motioned.

"Now then. As I was saying, this prophecy has been passed down to every generation of young Vikings like yourselves in every Tribe since we arrived at the Archipelago three hundred years ago," Gobber started.

 **{Present Day}**

 _[Hiccup's POV]_

"It is said that an unbreakable bond will form out of sacrifice and understanding between a Viking and a dragon, that it will end a curse, war, and restore peace to the world," Gobber explained. I sat there listening to the prophecy I heard as a six-year-old boy. We were told it once, and now again as a reminder that my friends and I were at the age where it could happen. It would be pretty amazing if you ask me. A Viking and a dragon _bonding_? Breaking a curse, ending a war, and restoring peace? It seemed like there was a chosen one from both species, and for me, it was exciting to think about honestly.

"Woah. How would that even work? I don't get it," spoke a seventeen-year-old male with pale blond hair and blue eyes. That was Tuffnut Thorston talking, he was a twin to Ruffnut, who looked exactly like him except for their hairstyles.

"Yeah. Sacrifice and understand what?" questioned a female of the same age and look as the male who talked before her. And this would be Ruffnut Thorston, Tuffnut's sister and both of them were offspring to Sharpnut and Helga Thorston.

"What Viking in their right mind would… _bond_ with a dragon?" stated a male with brown hair and blue eyes. Snotlout Jorgenson, the cocky one of our group. This guy is the only son of Spitelout and Frida Jorgenson. Spitelout is my dad's second in command.

"Excellent questions Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and Snotlout," Gobber pointed out while naming the kids off in the order in which they spoke to him.

"And what curse?" asked a female with golden blond hair and sky blue eyes. Lastly of my friends, and my secret crush; Astrid Hofferson, daughter of Asvora and Magnor Hofferson.

"Another good question, Astrid," Gobber smiled. "Unfortunately, we don't know anything about what is said in the prophecy. It's been passed down for hundreds of years, spoken the same way each time. All we're clear on is that there will be a Viking who bonds with a dragon, and that will end a curse, war, and restore peace. It's believed by previous elders of the Tribe that it will be a Viking who is in their teens, and stands out from the rest; one that dares to be different,"

"That's stupid," Snotlout remarked.

"Vikings hate dragons. Why tell us this dumb story?" Tuffnut questioned.

"It's required that we do this because it means anyone of you could be that Viking," Gobber continued.

"It's part of our history," Fishlegs said; son of Hildegard and Colden Ingerman.

"I don't understand the curse though," Astrid said.

"None of us do, Astrid. All the elders can gather is that a curse got placed, and plays a role in the prophecy," said Magnor.

"And with that, all of ya have Dragon Training to get to," my father's voice cut through as I looked at him. Stoick Haddock, my dad. Oh, I'm Hiccup Haddock. Auburn hair and green eyes. Almost eighteen-years-old, and my old man's only child. My mother was taken by a dragon when I was a baby, and carried off. Did I mention that my father is Chief of the Tribe? Yep, the Hairy Hooligans. We reside in the Archipelago; a group of islands somewhere between Norway, Denmark, Iceland, and Scotland. Each island is home to a Tribe that is run by a Chief if male or Chieftess if female. The island we live on is called Berk. We're twelve days North of hopeless and a couple of degrees South of freezing to death. We live solidly on the meridian of misery. It snows nine months of the year, and hails the other three. Joyous, right? Oh, well. It was home nevertheless.

I was nothing like the rest of my Tribe. I loved to invent, though, most of them failed and I'd get yelled at for it. Also, I much enjoyed adventuring, not that I got to do it a lot. My father never lets me out of his sight because I'm his Heir, which means that one day, I'll become Chief of the Tribe. At that point, I'm expected to get married and give an Heir to carry on the bloodline. Although, I had no interest in doing any of that yet. Dragon Training is a segment of our teenage lives where we learn to fight, and kill dragons. Oddly enough, it's something I'm good at, but I do things…differently than the others. I don't attack or hurt the dragons, I just subdue them other ways, but no one sees how I do it. I guess it's made me a bit of a celebrity among the villagers. Overall, I live a good life, I just wanted more. The most exciting that would happen shortly was the final exam; this was a time where one Viking from the training group would be selected to kill their first dragon in the kill ring, and be named a real Viking, and Dragon Training Champion. The others would be appointed Vikings too, but the champion honor only went to one of that class.

"Listen up," Gobber announced. Yes, he was our dragon training instructor too. Gobber was a bit of everything. An unofficial uncle to me, the village blacksmith, dragon training teacher, translator for Gothi, our Tribe healer and elder. Gobber was a man of many jobs, and I looked up to him. Gobber is my mentor, and I train beneath him for blacksmithing too. "Come next month, the top two recruits will face off for the honor of killing their first dragon in the ring,"

Well, wasn't that just perfect? Not. I already knew I'd be selected as one of those recruits, and if I had to take a guess on who I'd be facing; it was Astrid. I didn't want to kill a dragon, I didn't believe it was necessary when I had my alternative techniques to subdue. Alas, that was not the _Viking_ way according to my father. I understood his point of things; a dragon took his wife, and my mother away from us, so he had a deep-seeded hatred of the creatures. However, if there was another way, shouldn't we be trying it? I mean, minimize the injury and casualties on both sides would be better than bloodshed, would it not be? I suppose it didn't matter what I thought because it would be done as it had been for years. Occupational Hazard; that's what we Vikings always say when it came to fighting dragons.

Anyway. My thoughts had been on this prophecy; I'd researched whatever I could on it that was available to me to use. I knew it would be a Viking in their teenage years, one who stood out from the crowd. It was also mentioned that this person would be faced with a choice; it didn't say what kind. There was still nothing to be said about the curse, only that it would be broken by the human and dragon, which would lead to ending the war, and restoring peace. Nobody in the village believed this prophecy would come to pass; no one in any Tribe thought it because it was given three hundred years ago, and no one even came close to matching the vague description given about who the _chosen one_ would be. All Vikings hated dragons, and wanted to fight them.

Except me.

I didn't want to fight the dragons. I wanted peace between both, and if this prophecy was predicted or however it came about, then apparently someone else must have believed peace was possible too. I was Viking, and in my teens. I know it sounded crazy, but it could be anyone right? I only felt it was me because I was the one Viking who was different from all the others. Wouldn't that be something? Me being the Viking who broke a curse, ended the war, and restored peace with help from a dragon. I know it was a fat chance in Valhalla. I suppose I shouldn't worry about it. I'd never get to see what else was out there because I was confined to Berk as my father's Heir. Hey, a boy could dream, right?


	2. Choose

**The Prophecy Of Peace**

Rating; M

Pairing; Toothless X Hiccup

Disclaimer; I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, or Beauty and the Beast, which this fanfiction is based on.

Choose

 **{A Month Later}**

Hiccup had known it was coming, and through all that time went by leading up to this moment; he still dreaded it. Hiccup and Astrid had been selected to face off for the spot of killing a dragon in the ring. Today was that battle. Hiccup and Astrid stood in the kill ring with their weapons as the villagers surrounded the outside of the cage to watch the match.

"Alright, this is to be a good, clean, fight you two," Stoick announced to the teenagers.

"Got it," Astrid nodded. Hiccup couldn't help but roll his eyes. Astrid was a fighter, and very competitive. Hiccup only gave a thumbs up to his father. The area went silent as the gate opened and a Gronckle shot out after them. There was no killing in this; only knock out or forced back into its pen. For Hiccup, this was a breeze, but he couldn't do what he always did because people would figure out his tricks. Hiccup saw the Gronckle coming as Astrid had was hiding behind a wooden barrier. Hiccup dodged to the right and pushed Astrid down as the blast burned through the wood, leaving a hole where Astrid had been kneeling. "Get off me," she warned.

"Well, start paying attention then because if I hadn't moved you; you'd be dead!" Hiccup grumbled. Gods, he hated and loved her at the same time. If Hiccup got his choice in a bride for when he took the throne of Berk, Astrid was that woman he'd settle down with. Hiccup knew that was a perk of being the Heir; he got to pick who he married from off Berk or any available females on the other islands. The honor went to all the Heirs, an upside to everything else required.

"Occupational hazard, why do you care?" Astrid muttered.

"Because I'm the future Chief, and it's my job to protect my people," Hiccup retorted as Astrid's eyes widened a bit, having not expected that answer from him.

"Yeah, well, I'm winning this thing, so stay outta my way," Astrid huffed as she ran off. Hiccup shook his head as he picked up his axe.

"Please do," Hiccup prayed. Astrid moved again as Hiccup poked his head up to see where the dragon was. Of course, no sooner than he did, he was spotted and the Gronckle made a B line for him. Hiccup knew that if he didn't use his tricks, he would end up dead. Sighing, Hiccup dropped his weapon and shield before jumping on the wooden barrier as the Gronckle neared him. Hiccup crouched down, holding his balance, and then he launched upward with a jump. Everyone watched, even Astrid as Hiccup put his hands out, and they touched the back of the dragon, then he pushed off with those and landed on the ground. The Gronckle whipped around and growled at him.

"Did you know he could do that?" Stoick blinked as Gobber shook his head, still watching.

Hiccup ran while the Gronckle chased him around the arena, finally, Hiccup decided to end this. Hiccup jumped on one of the barriers again, he repeated the same move as before, only this time, when he landed on the Gronckle's back, he balanced there. It was shocking to everyone, but Hiccup just used that to jump higher and grab the metal chain of the cage. Hiccup saw the Gronckle had hit the ground with the force of him kicking off. The Gronckle recovered and looked around. Hiccup was now hanging upside with his knees over the bar while whistling for the dragon to come after him. The Gronckle hovered a moment, then shot upwards towards Hiccup. On the last second, Hiccup released his legs and pulled himself through the top as the Gronckle struck hard. The dragon's wings stopped moving as it fell to the ground. Hiccup slipped through the bars and climbed down. Astrid looked at the dragon; it was knocked out.

"It's out," Astrid informed. The crowd roared with applause and excitement; no one had ever seen anything like what Hiccup did. Gobber opened the gate, and stood between the two as Stoick quieted everyone down.

"Alright. Settle down; the elder has decided," Stoick called. Gobber raised his hooked hand over Astrid as Gothi shook her head no. Gobber pointed to Hiccup, arching a brow in disbelief, but Gothi smiled and pointed.

"Oh, you did it, Hiccup! You get to kill the dragon!" Gobber cheered as he hugged Hiccup tightly.

"Thanks," Hiccup tried to smile. Of course, he knew the implications of his moves in the ring, but he only did it so Astrid wouldn't get hurt. Hiccup knew she was driven by competition, and made reckless choices to win. Hiccup looked at Astrid as she sighed, then put her hand out to him.

"Good match, Hiccup. You earned it with your moves; I could learn a few things from you," Astrid said. Hiccup shook her hand a few times, then they let go.

"The final exam will be in two weeks!" Stoick shouted as there was more applause.

 **{Two Weeks Later}**

The Final Exam was a big deal for a Viking. As such, the leaders of the other Tribes, and their Heir's were invited to watch the moment. Hiccup knew the dragon he'd be facing, or rather, he would be killing. A Monstrous Nightmare. There were a lot of types of dragons, but the small group only trained with three kinds, and the Nightmare was reserved for the one who would be named a Viking Champion. Astrid was in the woods, practicing with her ax, but knew to be back for the match because she had her little sister with her too.

"Are ya ready, Hiccup?" Gobber asked.

"As I'll ever be," Hiccup sighed.

"You don't seem excited," the blacksmith pointed out.

"I'm okay. Just, uh, reserving my energy for the exam," Hiccup lied.

"Ah, good man," Gobber patted his back. "Well, it's time. Knock 'em dead," he added. Hiccup made his way into the ring, and the gate closed behind him. All around, Hiccup could see the other leaders, and some of the Heirs. There were eleven Chiefs, and one Chieftess. Oh, and four Heirs. Hiccup hated this; being a center of attention to do something he _really_ didn't want to do. Hiccup prayed for anything to happen right now that would get him out of this.

"Stop! Stop the exam!" cried out Magnor Hofferson.

"Magnor, what is the problem?" Stoick asked.

"Alva just…returned from the forest alone and said that Astrid disappeared behind a fog bank after getting pulled in by a dragon. Alva tried to call for her, but there was no answer. Please, we have to go find my daughter!" Magnor pleaded. Hiccup didn't like hearing this at all, considering how he felt about Astrid.

"I say we send someone in to slay the dragon, and return Miss. Hofferson to the village," offered Eret Eretsen, he was Elvar Eretsen, Chief of the Shivering Shores's son. "I volunteer,"

"No! I-I mean, let me go, Dad. I know these woods like the back of my hand because I live here. I'll go find Astrid, and kill the dragon. It…can be my final exam, and I'll bring back its heart as proof," Hiccup suggested quickly. If anyone was going to save Astrid; it would be him. And why shouldn't it be as he is the future Chief, and protecting his people is part of that job.

"I agree, let the boy go," Norbert, Chief of the Hysterics added in. Soon, others were agreeing that Hiccup should go as it would serve as a chance to complete his final test anyway; to kill a dragon.

"Very well. Hiccup, you will go. Slay the beast, return with its heart, and Astrid," Stoick informed. Hiccup nodded to him as he exited the ring with a shield and ax in hand. Moments later, Hiccup was gone into the forest. Hiccup searched for hours, going in all directions, but found nothing close to a fog bank. Hiccup muttered to himself that Astrid probably just got lost, or didn't want to watch the match because it wasn't her in the ring getting to do it. Hiccup continued walked as he kicked a rock, which hit a tree, then smacked him in the forehead.

"Ow!" Hiccup yelped. However, he set his eyes forward to see a wall of fog before him. It was odd, the skies were darker, and filled with clouds. It almost appeared to be nightfall at this point as well. Hiccup held his ax tightly, then he began making his way through the fog. Hiccup couldn't ignore the strange feeling that went through him as he traversed the white, and it felt warmer, which didn't make sense given how cold it was only a few minutes ago. Stepping past the fog, Hiccup laid eyes on a formation of rocks, wooden structures, and towers. Hiccup didn't understand what this place was, and he didn't care either. The top priority was saving Astrid. Hiccup continued walking, staying on guard the whole time. Hiccup saw the entrance to this building, a large cave opening. Hiccup held his ax up, ready to attack while walking in.

In the silence while Hiccup made his way around, he couldn't help but notice that there were tunnels to lead all over. Finding Astrid could be a problem for him, but he was determined. Hiccup saw torches lining the walls, and he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched or followed. "Who's there?!" Hiccup called. No answer. Suddenly, Hiccup heard coughing. "Astrid!" he yelled. Then took a left as it sounded like it was coming from that way, he continued to follow the sound of coughing, and crying. Hiccup reached some stairs leading up, so he rushed up them as the sound grew closer. Finally, Hiccup entered another tunnel lined with prison cells. Hiccup heard the coughing again as he hurried to it. "Astrid! Thank Odin,"

"Hiccup? What are…you doing here?" Astrid asked.

"It doesn't matter. What happened to you?" Hiccup demanded while he searched around for a way to open the door.

"Hiccup, no. Leave me here, and bring back more help," Astrid ordered.

"I can handle it. This has been made my final exam; saving you, and killing the dragon that put you here," Hiccup informed.

"This isn't…a dragon, Hiccup. It's…I don't have the words for it. It's not a dragon, but not a human either. I'll be okay, just go, quickly," Astrid pushed Hiccup away. There was a roar as Hiccup turned around to find the source.

"Who are you!" Hiccup asked angrily.

"The leader of this nest, and you're trespassing," a voice replied.

"I've come for Astrid. Let her go," Hiccup commanded.

"The girl is my prisoner, and will remain that forever; she's a thief. Caught stealing a stone," the voice echoed as Hiccup was only able to see the outline of whatever this thing was.

"A life sentence for a rock?" Hiccup questioned.

"Apparently that's what happens around here when you pick a rock off the ground," Astrid remarked sarcastically. The figure was close now, but Hiccup still couldn't see it clearly. Astrid coughed again as Hiccup became concerned for her, and he saw that she was injured.

"She's hurt. Please, release her?" Hiccup asked.

"I received eternal damnation with a fate sealed to a stone. I'm merely locking her up for the same," the voice retorted.

"I-I asked for the stone. I work with metals and forging, I was making something and needed one. Punish me, not her," Hiccup said.

"Do you wish to take her place?" the voice, though it sounded male, asked.

"No, Hiccup. You have to leave. I'll be okay," Astrid insisted.

"If I did, would you let her go?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes," the voice responded.

"Come into the light," Hiccup invited. The figure stepped forward into the beam of moonlight shining through. Hiccup's eyes widened as he saw the sight of the thing before him. A creature standing a bit taller than himself with green eyes and black pupils. The skin was dark gray, with scales on the face, arms, and chest; there were probably more but Hiccup couldn't see them because of the clothes. There was a long tail with two fins. Hands showed claws, not nails. Finally, there was black as night hair sitting on the figure's head.

"Choose," the figure, now defined by Hiccup's guess as male, demanded.


	3. Try

**The Prophecy Of Peace**

Rating; M

Pairing; Toothless X Hiccup

Disclaimer; I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, or Beauty and the Beast, which this fanfiction is based on.

Try

Hiccup stood there looking at this creature, understanding now why Astrid determined that it wasn't human or dragon. To Hiccup, the figure was male, and some kind of beast in between both species, which didn't make sense. However, that wasn't what Hiccup cared about right now. Astrid was hurt, and possibly sick; she could die from infection or illness if she remained in this prison while he returned to Berk like a coward to get help. Hiccup knew if he went back to the village without Astrid and the heart of this thing, he failed his exam. At the moment, none of that mattered. Hiccup could see that Astrid was shaking her head to him, but the hybrid, as Hiccup was referring to the figure now was waiting for an answer. Hiccup was faced with a choice; leave Astrid to get worse, or he could take her place.

"Hiccup, don't do this. I'll be okay; I'm a fighter. You can't take my place as his prisoner forever; you're the next Heir to Berk. Don't worry about me, please? Your father already lost your mother to a dragon, don't let him lose you too," Astrid stated.

Hiccup knew about Astrid's stubborn and fiery demeanor, and he knew that she wouldn't let him do this. Hiccup sighed. "Alright, Astrid, I'll go. Will you give me a minute alone with her?" Hiccup asked. The hybrid turned away with a snort. "Are you so cold-hearted that you won't allow someone to say goodbye? Forever can spare a moment," he remarked. The hybrid faced him once more, then pulled down the lever to open the door.

"When this door closes, it will not open again," the hybrid huffed. Hiccup hurried into the cell, making sure to turn Astrid so her back was to the cell door.

"Are you alright?" Hiccup asked.

"I'll be okay, Hiccup. Just go, live your life, and forget about me. Thank you for coming here to rescue me. I was wrong about you, and you're going to make a great Chief one day," Astrid offered a smile. Hiccup hugged her tightly.

"Take care of yourself," Hiccup said as he watched the hybrid walk by, and he saw his opening. "And I promise I will escape," he whispered before pulling back from the hug, then he shoved Astrid outside of the cell and closed the door. The hybrid looked at the scene that just happened, a bit shocked.

"You took her place?" the hybrid asked, astonished.

"A Chief protects their own," Hiccup stated softly.

"She's a fool, and so are you," the hybrid growled as he grabbed Astrid, beginning to drag her out.

"Hiccup!" Astrid yelled.

"Don't hurt her!" Hiccup pleaded.

"I'll come back; I'll save you!" Astrid's voice got farther away. Hiccup slammed his fist into the stone wall, then slid down and sat there looking up at the ceiling with a sigh. So this was to be the rest of his life; prisoner to a dragon/human hybrid? So be it. At least Astrid was safe, and could get the treatment she needed.

 **{The Next Day}**

The morning had come, but the clouds covered the skies. Hiccup remained in the cell all night, at least he could be grateful that it was warm. Hiccup wondered if Astrid made it back to Berk safely, and was getting the help she needed. Hiccup knew Astrid said she would return with help to save him, but he doubted it. Hiccup was trying to make sense of everything, and he suspected that the fog bank he passed through acted as a barrier to something different. Hiccup knew these woods, and never had he seen a place like this in all his eighteen years of life. Had it always been here? And just hidden behind the foggy barricade? Or was it only accessible at certain times? Another matter was this dragon/human hybrid. Eternal damnation with a fate sealed to a stone? That had been racking Hiccup's brain since he heard it.

Hiccup was hungry, but he could push it aside for now. Hiccup heard voices, kinder and curious ones. After seeing a hybrid, he didn't trust that anything was right around this place. Hiccup picked up a stool and hid around the corner as the cell door opened.

"Huh? Where did he go? I know he took the girl's place," said a female voice. Hiccup lowered the object he had, and put it down before making himself known. "Oh! There you are," she jumped a bit, then put a hand over her heart.

"Y-You're a hybrid too?" Hiccup asked shakily.

"I'm afraid we all are, lad. And you're a brave boy for what you did. We all heard about you taking your friend's place," came another voice, male this time. Hiccup looked at the two hybrids before him. The female had pale skin covered with blue scales, and she had yellow eyes with pointed ears. The hair was yellow with some teal at the ends, then a horn protruding from her forehead. Other spikes were on the sides; smaller to larger, like a crown. If Hiccup had to take a guess, this hybrid closely resembled that of a Deadly Nadder. The male who spoke had dark tan skin with black scales and yellow eyes. His hair was red with some orange streaks; it resembled fire. Also, Hiccup took notice that two black horns were on the back of this hybrid's head and Hiccup made a guess that this mixed species was close to a Monstrous Nightmare.

"H-How many of you are there?" Hiccup questioned.

"Seven with the leader. Come, you must be tired from your journey," said another female voice. Hiccup eyed this hybrid to be on the bigger side, with brown hair, and light brown skin that had bumps on it. Her eyes were pale yellow.

"B-But I thought-," Hiccup started recalling that the leader said he remained a prisoner forever in the cell.

"Let me guess. _When this door closes; it will not open again_?" said the Nightmare Hybrid. Hiccup nodded. "Figures. Don't you worry about him; he's always grumpy. If you're to be with us forever, then we'll make you right at home. Come now," he offered. Hiccup stepped out of the cell slowly, looking around and following them to wherever it was they were going.

"Forgive our rudeness; we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Stormfly the Deadly Nadder," said the Nadder Hybrid, so Hiccup had been right in assuming what she was.

"I'm Hookfang the Monstrous Nightmare," replied Hookfang, the male Hiccup guess was that species.

"I'm Meatlug, the Gronckle," came the new female's voice. "You'll also get to meet Barf and Belch the Hideous Zippleback, please don't be alarmed by appearance, but they have one body, and two heads. Oh, and Sharpshot the Terrible Terror later on as well," she added. Hiccup nodded, but didn't say anything.

"Who might you be?" asked Stormfly.

"I'm…Hiccup," Hiccup replied gently.

"And you're a Viking? That's so cool!" came a child's voice. Hiccup looked around as he saw a small boy, age eight or so with yellowish/normal-colored skin, but had green and orange scales. His hair was pale blonde, and he had yellow eyes. Hiccup was beginning to notice this as a regular thing for all the hybrids.

"You must be Sharpshot," Hiccup pointed out.

"Yeah! How'd you know?" Sharpshot asked excitedly.

"Well, I know that Terrible Terrors are small dragons, and you appear to be the youngest one here," Hiccup responded.

"Did you know know what the others were?" Sharpshot asked.

"I had my assumptions," Hiccup shrugged. While walking, Hiccup began to realize that this place they were in was like an underground castle. The tunnels were lined caves along the walls, and there were some places with stairs to go higher, and lower was the assumption by Hiccup. The group of five reached a room that had been on the left side of the central tunnel on what appeared to be a higher level. It was a shack, and above ground. Hiccup didn't understand how this worked, he'd lived on Berk all his life and never saw this once. Hiccup was giving himself a headache over it, and decided to chalk it up to some spell that made it invisible or whatever. Stormfly opened the door for Hiccup as he was able to see there was a bed, closet space, and big window.

"You'll be comfortable in here," Meatlug assured.

"Thanks, I think," Hiccup replied.

"We'll leave you to get settled then. There are clothes in the closet, we hope that they will fit. And if you need anything else, just give a holler," Hookfang informed. Hiccup nodded as they exited the room, and closed the door. Hiccup plopped down on the bed with a sigh. Hiccup went to the window and found that it was locked shut. There went that plan of escaping through the window, however, what was odd is that with them so high, as in above the trees, he couldn't see Berk where it should be. Hiccup needed sleep, he knew it was pointless to try and figure a way out when he was exhausted. Hiccup climbed into the bed, and covered up while laying down. Soon, Hiccup felt to the darkness of slumber, and was out.

 **{Meanwhile; Downstairs-Dinner Time}**

"You gave him a room!?" roared the leader.

"My prince, please calm down. The boy lost everything in one evening, and you can't expect him to live out his days in the tower. What if he's the one to break the spell?" asked Hookfang. "And it was Stormfly's idea,"

"Stormfly!" the dragon growled.

"Toothless, the boy gave up his freedom to save that girl. Hookfang is right; he could be the one we've been waiting for," Stormfly said quickly.

"Who has ever heard of charming a prisoner? It's outrageous," Toothless, their prince, huffed.

"And if he's the one to break this curse, then you already know why you can't treat him as a prisoner!" Stormfly, Meatlug, and Hookfang remarked. Toothless sighed while walking around the kitchen area now.

"Our time is running out, Toothless. You were only given until the eighteenth year marking your birth, and that is upon us. I don't need to remind you that if you do not learn to love humans by that time, the stone's glow will fade, and shatter; leaving us in this hybrid form forever," Barf, the right head of the Zippleback said.

"You mean love _him_. That was the curse placed upon us. A Viking and a dragon forming an unbreakable force will break the curse, end a war, and restore peace. Yes, I know. The only bond unbreakable is that of true love, and I doubt that son of a Chief will ever love someone, _something_ like me. He gave up his freedom to save that girl; it's obvious he loves her," Toothless scoffed.

"And was willing to let her go to remain your prisoner, my prince," Meatlug said gently as Toothless closed his eyes.

"A Chief protects his own is what he told you. And you live by something very similar, Toothless. The Alpha protects them all. You two are not so different, doing what is necessary to protect your own kind. Hiccup was willing to let that girl go to protect her, and remain here. And he did not fear us and knew our individual species. The boy is smart, Toothless. Just give it a chance, and invite him to dinner tonight. Treat him as a guest," Stormfly pushed.

"Fine," Toothless grumbled.

"You must try, my prince, for all our sakes," the hybrids minus Sharpshot told Toothless, and he knew they were right; he needed to try to save his species and break the curse that his hatred of humans got placed on him and his friends.


	4. He Was Different

**The Prophecy Of Peace**

Rating; M

Pairing; Toothless X Hiccup

Disclaimer; I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, or Beauty and the Beast, which this fanfiction is based on.

He Was Different

 _[Hiccup's POV]_

I woke up to find that it was nightfall already. I prayed that Astrid found her way back to the village, and I should have cut a deal to ensure she reached town before locking myself in that cell. I only did it because I knew Astrid wouldn't agree to let me take her place as a prisoner, so I tricked her. I was sure that if we ever saw one another again; I'd be getting a punch in the arm for what I did. I'd been here for a while, definitely over twenty-four hours as I arrived when it had been dark since I left the village midday and searched for this fog entrance for hours. It was nearing dinner time now, I could tell because the moon was up, and sun below the horizon. I had eaten anything since yesterday morning, but I assumed that as a prisoner now, I'd eat when this dragon leader said I could. It was annoying, and I wouldn't lie about that. I did what I had to do, what any Chief would do in such a situation; give up my freedom for someone I cared about, and I would have done it for anyone in the Tribe. Perhaps I was cut out for the Chief lifestyle after all. Dad would be proud, and maybe he was because I know Astrid will tell him about my sacrifice to get her free.

I got out of the bed, and looked around the room I would be in until I found a way out or was rescued. I saw the closet, and checked inside to find a few sets of pants, shirts, and two pairs of boots. There were even two vests like the one I had. I assumed that the leader hybrid informed them I'd be staying, so they took it upon themselves to make sure I'd have things to use for the duration I was here. I couldn't help but notice that Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, and Sharpshot seemed like servants rather than part of the nest. I had yet to meet Barf and Belch; I was confident that would be interesting to see a two-headed hybrid mix of a dragon and human. Suddenly, there was banging on the door.

"You will join me for dinner! That's not a request," came the familiar voice of the leader. Well, wasn't that straightforward? I suppose that would be my only ticket to eating, and I would assume that the other hybrids had informed him I was no longer in the cell.

"Gently, my prince. Remember what we said," said Stormfly, then I heard a groan of defeat. And…Prince? What was that all about? There was softer knocking now as I stayed quiet.

"Will you join me for dinner?" asked the prince. I sighed a bit, at least he wasn't a complete jerk; I guess I couldn't either.

"I-I'll be right out," I called. I quickly changed into something else; black pants, dark gray boots, then a red shirt and black vest. I fixed my hair a bit, then took a deep breath before opening the door, and standing before the hybrid.

"Oh, wonderful; the clothes fit. We weren't sure on your size," Meatlug remarked.

"A b-bit big, but they're fine. I'm used to my clothes not fitting because of my…small size," I replied softly.

"You are a bit on the skinny side for a Viking," Hookfang stated.

"I-I'm a hiccup," I informed.

"I thought that was your name?" Sharpshot wondered.

"It…is. I'm named after what I am. Vikings call something a hiccup when they are the runt of the litter. I was…born two months early, and the only baby that my parents conceived to make it that far during pregnancy. Or…so I was told anyway," I explained.

"You Vikings have strange traditions," came a new voice as I looked over to the two-headed hybrid on my right.

"You must be Barf and Belch," I pointed out.

"I'm Belch," said the left head.

"I'm Barf," stated the right.

"I'm Hiccup," I introduced. "And who are you?" I questioned as I noticed the leader of these creatures hadn't spoken yet.

"It's Fury," Fury remarked. "The nest is your home now, so you can go anywhere you want on the grounds except for the South Wing,"

"What's in the South Wing?" I asked boldly. Fury whipped around angrily.

"It's forbidden!" Fury's voice echoed. I nodded once, showing that I understood. The remainder of the walk was quiet until we reached the dining area. No surprise that it was another open cave with a table.

 _[Normal POV]_

Hiccup sat down across from Fury, rather, he was Toothless, but didn't want Hiccup to know his real name. The meal was served as fish on sticks with some bread and soup. Hiccup watched as Toothless began to eat. Hiccup picked up one of the fish, then took a bite of it; it was good. The dinner was silent for the most part; Hiccup had his mind Astrid, and if she reached the village safely. Hiccup wondered how his father, and the villagers were taking the news of him being prisoner to a hybrid creature, that he now knew as Fury.

"How is everything, Hiccup?" Stormfly asked.

"Oh, it's delicious. Compliments to your cook," Hiccup replied.

"Hookfang. After dinner, I expect you to show our pris- _guest_ around the nest," Toothless ordered.

"Yes, of course, my prince," Hookfang nodded respectfully. Hiccup didn't understand; wasn't he a prisoner? Yet, he'd been given a living space to reside in for his time there, and was just referred to as a guest? Nothing made sense anymore. Toothless finished his food quickly, then left the room without another word. Hiccup muttered something to himself, then sighed before finishing his meal, and looking around.

"A lot to take in?" Barf questioned.

"I suppose," Hiccup shrugged.

"Don't judge the prince for his behavior. It's been us seven for so long, and it gets tiresome to be stuck in this… _between_ form," Stormfly said.

"How did…it happen if I can ask?" Hiccup inquired.

"It's nothing for you to worry about, Hiccup. Come along, we'll give you a tour, then see to our nightly duties," Hookfang said firmly. Not wanting to push his luck, Hiccup nodded and followed them out. The tour was simple, and of course, Hiccup was only taken to places of the Eastern and Western Wings so far. As they passed the Southern one, Hiccup stopped to see what he could.

"Is that…the South Wing?" Hiccup asked.

"It is. And you know we can't go there," Belch reminded.

"What's that way that Fury doesn't want anyone finding? What's he hiding?" Hiccup wondered.

"Hiding. The Prince isn't hiding anything. It's just…old storage, piled up things. Nothing you need concern yourself with. There is plenty more to see this way towards the Northern Wing," Stormfly smiled. Hiccup didn't want to get into trouble, so he began to walk away.

"We have the library, the indoor gardens, uh, the forge-," Meatlug began listing things off.

"The forge?" Hiccup said with excitement.

"Oh but of course, lad. Filled with wood, metals, and all the tools you could hope for. Come, we shall take you there," Hookfang smiled. Hiccup wandered with them as they kept talking about what would be in the forge for him to use. However, Hiccup snuck away silently and went towards the Southern Wing. The walk took fifteen or so minutes, maybe longer, Hiccup hadn't been keeping track, but finally, he reached a single tunnel to walk down. Hiccup walked the length until he reached an open area that had a bed, things torn apart, and scratched. Hiccup continued to look around cautiously, then a blue glow caught his eyes. Sitting on a table with a stand was a black stone that appeared to be cracking but gave off a light blue glow, somewhat fading though.

' _Is this the stone that Fury was talking about; the one his fate is sealed to?'_ Hiccup thought to himself. Hiccup tried to get a better look at it, but then a shadow zipped by and landed before him. Hiccup looked to see Fury, and instantly gulped a bit.

"Why did you come here?" Toothless growled lowly as Hiccup backed up.

"I-I'm sorry. I got…separated from the others. I didn't mean any harm," Hiccup said quickly.

"I warned you not to come here! Do you realize what could have done!?" Toothless roared.

"Stop, please!" Hiccup pleaded.

"Get out! GET OUT!" Toothless demanded angrily as Hiccup ran for it quickly. Hiccup raced through the tunnels and reached the exit.

"Hiccup, no, please wait!" Meatlug pleaded as Hookfang, Stormfly, Barf, Belch, and Sharpshot rushed to stand with her.

"Promise or not, I won't stay here another minute!" Hiccup said before rushing outside, and straight into the forest to get the village. Hiccup panted, running as fast as he could, but then he was stopped by a blast of fire landing at his feet. Hiccup saw a hoard of dragons flying overhead. _'A raid?'_ he thought. Hiccup found himself squaring off against a group of pissed off dragons. Hiccup tried to dodge all he could, and got knocked down. Hiccup looked up to see a Nightmare descending to kill him. Hiccup closed his eyes tightly, but the blow never came. Hiccup heard a familiar roar as he glanced to see Fury standing over him.

Toothless growled as he took on the dragons trying to get to Hiccup. Many bit, and scratched him. Finally after ten minutes, Toothless gave a loud roar as the dragons flew off. Hiccup watched as Fury gave a pained noise, then collapsed to the ground; weak and injured. Hiccup had his chance to run; he looked right to see the fog wall. Hiccup took a step towards it, but then he stopped and looked at Fury. Hiccup sighed as he moved near Fury, and crouched down.

"I need you to help me," Hiccup whispered softly as Toothless looked at him while panting. "I need you to stand," he told Fury. Hiccup helped Fury to his feet, then assisted the hybrid leader in hanging on to his back while Hiccup struggled a bit but took most of the weight and returned to the castle with Fury. Once inside and the doors were shut, Hiccup set Fury in the South Wing where he was told by the others of it being their prince's bedroom. Hiccup gathered up some rags, and hot water while trying to dab the scratches that were on Fury's back.

Of course, Toothless hissed at the pain and roared at Hiccup. "That hurts!"

"If you'd sit still, it wouldn't hurt so much!" Hiccup countered.

"If you hadn't run away, this wouldn't have happened," Toothless growled back.

"If you hadn't roared at me, I wouldn't have run away!" Hiccup remarked.

"Well…You shouldn't have been in the South Wing," Toothless retorted.

"And you should learn to control your temper!" Hiccup snapped angrily as Toothless put a clawed finger up, then looked away knowing Hiccup was right. "Now, hold still. This may sting a little," he stated while dabbing the wounds gently. Toothless cringed again, but didn't yell in retaliation. Hiccup focused on his work, making sure to wrap the wounds after cleaning them. "By the way," he started as Toothless listened more while the other hybrids were watching. "Thank you, for saving my life,"

Toothless faced Hiccup fully, silent for a moment. "You're welcome," he replied.

"Try to get some rest," Hiccup exited the room with the bloody water and dirties rags. After that was done, Hiccup cleaned up, and returned to his place in the West Wing, which wasn't far from the South; perhaps a few minutes walk. Hiccup laid on his bed, and crashed there; thoroughly exhausted from the events that just transpired. Toothless, on the other hand, stared at the ceiling in his quarters while wondering about Hiccup. The boy had every opportunity to leave Toothless for dead, and escape past the fog. Yet, Hiccup stayed and saved Toothless's life, and began helping to heal the wounds inflicted by other dragons. Toothless began to understand that Hiccup was not like others of his kind; he was different.


	5. To Help

**The Prophecy Of Peace**

Rating; M

Pairing; Toothless X Hiccup

Disclaimer; I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, or Beauty and the Beast, which this fanfiction is based on.

To Help

 **{Berk}**

The people of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe, visiting Chiefs, Chieftess, and their Heirs were deeply concerned when Astrid returned alone, sick and injured by the next morning after Hiccup left to rescue her and slay the dragon who had taken her. Of course, Asvora and Magnor Hofferson were overjoyed that their eldest daughter was home. What rang worrisomely was that Astrid was spouting off about a castle, hybrids, and Hiccup taking her place. None of it made sense, and when Stoick tried to dig further to learn, Astrid was so worked up and tired that she fell unconscious, and Gothi was summoned for treatment of her. With Gobber's translation, Gothi confirmed that Astrid was slightly injured, and over exhausted. Thus far, it had been three days that she had been out, and Stoick was becoming impatient with wanting to know what transpired.

"Chief, calm down. I'm sure the lass will awake soon, and be able to tell us what happened," Gobber offered to the worried father. Hiccup had been gone for a total of four days now, since he left the village midday when he went to locate Astrid, and return her home.

"Stoick! Astrid is waking up," Magnor called to Stoick. The Hooligan Chief rushed to the Great Hall, where Astrid had been placed after reaching the village, and has been since she fell unconscious. Stoick walked inside to see Astrid slowly shifting around, then opening her eyes to look around.

"Oh, my baby, thank Odin," Asvora whimpered a little.

"Where…am I?" Astrid asked.

"Home, sweetheart. You're home. How do you feel?" Asvora asked.

"I'm…fine. Whe-Where's Hiccup?" Astrid inquired looking at Stoick.

"We were hoping you could tell us. Do you remember anything from the day you took your little sister into the woods?" Stoick questioned. Astrid sat up a little, putting a hand to her head.

"Alva…found a beautiful stone on the ground, but couldn't get it out. I told her I would, and just after I'd gotten it; I got dragged into this fog wall by a dragon, or that's what I thought it was. I got…locked up in this weird castle. It's…half underground, made of tunnels, then normal looking above ground I guess. I don't know, but I was put in a cell, and told I was a prisoner for the rest of my days for taking the rock," Astrid explained.

"And…what of this dragon that took you? Who told you that you were to be there forever?" Gobber asked.

"It…wasn't a dragon, well, not a full one. I don't know how to explain it. It was half dragon, half human, a hybrid. I had been in there for hours before," suddenly, Astrid's eyes widened with fear. "Hiccup! Hiccup came for me, a-and he took my place as this hybrid's prisoner! Stoick, we have to save him!" she exclaimed.

"Alright, easy now, lass. What do you mean Hiccup took your place?" asked Mogadon, Chief of the Meathead Tribe.

"Hiccup found me in the cell, and I told him to leave and get help. That this creature wasn't a dragon, nor was it human. Suddenly, the hybrid showed up, and Hiccup demanded that it release me. The mixed beast refused, saying that it got…eternal damnation and it's fate sealed to a stone, that it locked me up for the same, calling me a thief. Hiccup lied to this thing, saying that he asked for the rock, and to punish him for it. This…thing asked Hiccup if he wanted to take my place. Hiccup asked that if he did, would the dragon let me go, and it said yes, then for him to choose. I told Hiccup not to do it, and he asked if he could say goodbye to me. Once the dragon opened the cell, I informed Hiccup that I would be okay, for him to get help. Hiccup said for me to take care of myself, then he shoved me out of the cell, and closed the door, locking himself in," Astrid recalled.

"Was there anything else, Astrid?" Stoick asked.

"Before Hiccup locked himself inside, he told me that he promised to escape. The dragon thing looked surprised at his actions, pointing out that Hiccup took my place. Hiccup said; _A Chief protects their own_. The dragon called me a fool, then Hiccup one as well before dragging me out. Please, we…have to save him," Astrid said while trying not to cry.

"Astrid, you know I want to believe you, but hybrid creature sounds a bit far-fetched," Stoick remarked.

"I'm not making this up!" Astrid stood quickly.

"Well, you've been unconscious for three days since your return from the woods," Alvin, Chief of the Outcast Tribe informed.

"If I'm making it up, then where is Hiccup!? Hm? If you sent him to save me, and I came back alone, then where is he?!" Astrid screeched.

"Not…for nothing, but maybe it's not as crazy as it sounds," Gobber stated while gathering their attention. "One thing would make sense,"

"Out with it, Gobber," Madguts, Chief of the Murderous Tribe demanded.

"A curse," Gobber said. "One that an old prophecy talks about," he continued.

"Gobber, this is serious. Don't go dragging that thing into it," Elvar, Chief of the Shivering Shores huffed.

"I am bein' serious! Now, look at everything Astrid said. We know that type of thing exists or the prophecy wouldn't have been created. A dragon/human hybrid wouldn't live in this world without some kind of magic behind it. It must be a curse, the one that old thing none of you believe will happen just because it seems too far-fetched. We've been told that the Viking in question as part of the prophecy will be a teenager, one who stands out from the rest. And let's face it, Hiccup is as different as they come. A dragon and a human will form an unbreakable bond forged out of sacrifice, understanding, friendship, and love. Together the two will break a curse, end a war, and restore peace. Hiccup sacrificed himself in Astrid's place," Gobber enlightened.

"Alright, perhaps it could be that, but still. The understanding, friendship, and love part don't make sense," Bertha, Chieftess of the Bog-Burglar Tribe stated.

"It doesn't matter. Hiccup is missing, and he could be hurt. We need to find him!" Astrid reminded.

"And I agree with you, Astrid, but right now, we're all in this hall because of a severe storm. It started directly after you returned, and I can't send people out in it because they can't see past their noses. Hiccup will be alright for a bit longer, he knows how to handle himself," Stoick informed softly. Astrid bit her bottom lip, and nodded. Hiccup would be alright, he had to be.

 **{Toothless's Castle}**

Hiccup had been at Toothless's nest for five days, since he arrived that fateful night to save Astrid. It didn't count as a full day when he showed up until the night he ran away from the castle. Hiccup hadn't made any attempts to escape since the evening Toothless fought a group of dragons to save him from, instead, Hiccup had been coming to the South Wing every couple of hours to make sure Toothless was healing alright. Hiccup felt that it was his fault, so the least he could do was make sure the hybrid was okay. Hiccup would bring Toothless food, and change the bandages out. While Toothless rested, Hiccup could be found sitting in the South Wing by the window and drawing in his notebook.

The other hybrids were grateful to Hiccup, for saving their leader, and it appeared Toothless didn't mind Hiccup being in the South Wing; it's not like he was causing any trouble. Hiccup today, was wearing brown pants and boots with a red shirt, no vest. It was one of the times that Hiccup and the hybrids were all together; Toothless was sleeping. Of course, Hiccup was quiet and drawing in his notebook, some of the scenery outside while sitting on the windowsill.

"You're quiet today, Hiccup," Stormfly pointed out.

"Just thinking," Hiccup replied as he heard a cracking sound, and his eyes fell on the glowing stone. "This…hybrid form, it's tied to this stone as his fate is, isn't it?" he asked softly.

"Sadly, yes," Meatlug responded.

"Did you become this when he did?" Hiccup wondered.

"That's correct," Hookfang nodded.

"Fate tied to a stone; sounds like some kind of spell, or curse," Hiccup said out loud but to no one in particular. "Fury said that he received eternal damnation, and his fated tied to a stone, so was this transformation because of him, or something he did?"

"When the prince's father passed away, he had to reside with a cruel mother figure who raised him to be as heartless as her," Barf said.

"She made him do cold and uncaring things," Belch added.

"If Fury is the prince of…Dragons?" Hiccup began as they nodded, confirming his suspicions. "Wouldn't he ascend to power as the king when his father passed? That's how it works for a Viking Heir. If my father were to die, I take his place as Chief of the Tribe," he informed.

"Aye. The prince has more power than the figure who raised him, but he was so young when it happened, and children believe what they are told. At the time, our leader couldn't control his Alpha abilities, and was assisted by the creature who took him in. However, Fury still held most of the power and the dragons responded to him. At least they did, until this happened," Hookfang motioned to himself, referring to the hybrid form.

"How long ago?" Hiccup inquired

"Twelve years ago; our prince was given a punishment for all he did under beast's command," Stormfly continued.

"The punishment was this curse, wasn't it? You remain loyal to him even though his actions caused this," Hiccup frowned.

"We had the power to stop the female, and we did nothing because we don't disobey our Alpha. If we had stepped in, and talked to him, reminded him how his father wanted things to be. Perhaps our prince wouldn't have turned out the way he is," Meatlug sighed.

"What happened to the mother figure when this occurred? You are the only hybrids I see around here, and you seem secluded from others," Hiccup mentioned.

"We had to leave because the dragons didn't know how to see us, because we're half and half, no longer welcomed in the central nest where the mother rules over the dragons now. When the curse was placed, our prince's power to command was taken from him, and sealed in the stone. That's the light you see," Stomfly informed.

"What happens when the glow disappears?" Hiccup inquired.

"The stone will shatter entirely, and we remain hybrids forever," Belch informed.

"The mother who raised him, she cast you from the main nest? And now holds enough power to command the others. Narrowing things down to what I know; she's causing the raids on the Viking islands in the Archipelago," Hiccup mumbled. "If the curse were to be broken, Fury would return to his dragon form, and overthrow her, would he not?"

"Assumingly. The dragons believe the monster in their nest is the queen, and she has the ability to…control them; get inside their mind so that they only listen to her. For Fury to take back his place as leader, he would have to beat her. The stone keeps us protected from others, we're hidden here, for now," Hookfang stated.

"Explains why from the highest point here I can't see the village. The fog bank is the entrance past the barrier, isn't it?" Hiccup asked.

"And it only appears three times a day. Sunrise, midday, and sunset," Sharpshot said.

"The passage only remains open for an hour each time. Of course, anyone inside can exit it at any time," Mealug shrugged.

"Alright, if this curse is punishment for being cruel even if directed by another, then there must be a way to break it," Hiccup looked at them now. "What can I do; I want to help,"

"It's nothing for you to worry about, Hiccup," Stormfly smiled.

"This happened because we didn't stop something we should have. We made our bed, and we'll lie in it; even if it means we remain in this form forever," Hookfang informed firmly. Hiccup looked over at Fury, then outside the window. A curse placed upon them as a punishment for Fury who had been cruel under the directive of another. Hiccup felt like that wasn't fair; it wasn't Fury's fault. He was young, and couldn't fully control his abilities, so this so-called mother showed him how to obtain order another way, by being heartless and cold. How was Fury to know any different? Hiccup wanted to help all he could, and that's exactly what he was going to focus on doing.


	6. A Friendship Forged

**The Prophecy Of Peace**

Rating; M

Pairing; Toothless X Hiccup

Disclaimer; I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, or Beauty and the Beast, which this fanfiction is based on.

A Friendship Forged

It was another day Hiccup was sitting in the South Wing while Toothless was sleeping. The recovery was going well the last Hiccup checked it. It had been another two days, marking seven total that Hiccup had been at the nest. Honestly, Hiccup was getting used to it, and at least he wasn't far from home. Though, he missed the villagers, and his father a lot. Hiccup supposed that it wasn't horrible to be on the same island, but hidden behind a veil of fog; cut off from the outside world beyond the stone's protection barrier. Hiccup spent his time helping out with chores, making meals, reading books, and trying to occupy his time with his favorite hobby; inventing. The task was not easy, and there wasn't much to work with for him to create things. Hiccup's latest gadget was a flaming sword, which would be great if he could figure out how to cause a spark and keep it lit.

Toothless was away, and watching Hiccup; finding it rather amusing. "It's sad to see you struggle,"

"Hey, if you knew how hard it was to make this stuff work without the proper tools, you wouldn't be grinning over there," Hiccup remarked. Toothless rose from the bed, getting to his feet and walking over to see what Hiccup was trying to make.

"What exactly are you working on?" Toothless inquired.

"Not that you'd have any use for it, but it's a flaming sword if I could get the flame to spark and stay lit," Hiccup replied.

"It appears you need a flammable substance; something that burns without drying out," Toothless informed as Hiccup arched a brow at him.

"And where do you suppose I find something like that?" Hiccup asked.

"Come with me," Toothless told him. Hiccup got off the windowsill, then followed Toothless out of the South Wing and to the Eastern one. Toothless opened a set of doors, and walked into a room as Hiccup looked around while his eyes widened. "Perhaps you can find something in here for your contraption," he said. Hiccup couldn't believe what he was seeing; Fury brought him to a massive forge within the castle. Toothless noticed that Hiccup hadn't said anything, so he turned to see the shock and admiration on Hiccup's face. "You like this kind of thing?"

"I've been a blacksmith apprentice since I was ten-years-old. This is...nothing like what I have in the village," Hiccup gasped out seeing everything so perfectly organized.

"Huh, I suppose it is a bit more than you'd expect for a hybrid to possess," Toothless said looking around with a nod. "Well, if you like it so much, then it's yours," he added.

"Mi-Mine?" Hiccup repeated.

"I don't have a lot of use for a place like this. The others use it to make repairs on the residence," Toothless informed. "So yes, it's yours,"

"Wow. Thank you, Fury," Hiccup smiled broadly.

"Toothless," he said which took Hiccup by surprise. "My name is actually Toothless," he added. Hiccup put a hand to his mouth, trying not to laugh. "Don't judge me, _runt_ ," Toothless grumbled.

"Was that a joke on my name because hiccup means runt? Are you making jokes now?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless smirked a bit, playfully, of course. "Maybe," he said before walking away while shaking his head. Hiccup covered his mouth while looking around again, taking everything in because he was astonished by sight, and shocked that Toothless just gave it to him. Hiccup instantly got to work and distinguishing what everything was.

 **{A Few Days Later}**

Hiccup and Toothless had been spending a lot of time together, mainly in the forge or outside testing things out. The other hybrids were happy to watch it happen too because they'd believed the two would never get along. However, they were wrong. Today was one where it was warm, Hiccup and Toothless were just taking a walk, and talking.

"I can't get over how warm it is," Hiccup said softly.

"It's because of the protective barrier over this area," Toothless informed.

"I love it though; much different than inside the village," Hiccup smiled. "So, what happened to your mother? The others told me your father passed, but never mentioned your mom. Well, if you don't mind answering that is," he inquired.

"My mother passed as well, long before my father had. I guess my birth wasn't an easy one, and she didn't survive it," Toothless enlightened.

"Oh. I'm sorry," Hiccup looked down while walking.

"What of your mother? You've mentioned your father as Chief of the Tribe before," Toothless wondered.

"My…mom was taken by a dragon when I was a baby. According to my father at least," Hiccup replied.

"What happened? I only ask because dragons aren't known for just…taking humans. Livestock and fish, but not humans," Toothless mentioned.

"Well, my dad said that there was a raid one night, and she was being carried off by a dragon with four wings, and an owl-like face," Hiccup explained.

"Sounds like the Stormcutter species; that's the only dragon with that description," Toothless state. "Where did you get the scar on your chin?"

"Dad says he saw it after saving me and assumed the dragon who took mom must have scratched me," Hiccup shrugged.

"I apologize. If my father had been in power at the time, I'm confident he wouldn't have allowed such to happen," Toothless said.

"How long was he king for?" Hiccup wondered.

"Not long. Well, he died when I was four and had been ruler for ten years before my birth," Toothless enlightened.

"So, fourteen years. Who was…ruler before that, your grandfather?" Hiccup inquired.

"I'm not sure who ruled before him. I know that my father overthrew the former leader because of their cruel ways," Toothless said. "How old are you again?"

"Me? I'm going to be eighteen in a week," Hiccup responded.

"Interesting. I will be as well," Toothless smiled.

"Wow. Who would have thought a human and a dragon could have so much in common?" Hiccup's lips curved into a small smile.

"Yes, I suppose it is a little out there," Toothless agreed. "You are…different than other humans, Hiccup,"

"I've never been like the rest of the Vikings," Hiccup admitted while leaning on a railing, looking at the small lake below. "I've always been different; I guess that is what makes me, well, me," he added.

"Different isn't always bad," Toothless stated.

"Tell that to my Tribe. I couldn't tell you how many times I got yelled at growing up because I wanted to be anywhere by in the village. My dad hated it for the longest time. As I got older, I think he just began accepting he couldn't change me; that I was more like my mother than him," Hiccup sighed.

"Your mother sounds like a brave, kind-hearted, and caring woman. From what you've told me so far at least; you do appear to carry those same traits. Look at what you did for that girl; you showed no fear in venturing here, and willing to take her place. I expect you are fond of her," Toothless chuckled a bit.

"For the longest time, I was. I would have given anything for Astrid to notice me, but I gather that it's just not meant to be," Hiccup smiled. "Astrid is a warrior; she's smart, beautiful, brave, and incredibly competitive. I always said that when I became Chief, as I get a choice in who I marry; it would be her. However, all this time away from the village, I suppose I've had time to think that Astrid and I probably wouldn't make a good match,"

"It's incredible what some distance from the normal will do to a person," Toothless remarked. "You miss your home, don't you?"

"Of course, I do," Hiccup replied. "At the same time, I've liked being away. I always wanted adventure, to see what's beyond Berk,"

"Water, water, islands. Oh, and more water," Toothless laughed a bit.

"I figured, but still. It's no fun being confined to one place," Hiccup told him.

"I know that better than anyone. Trapped behind the protection of the stone in this hybrid form; unable to fly away or live among the humans. There's no place in the world for a creature like me," Toothless answered.

"At least you got to fly, well, before this happened. I've had so many dreams where I could fly, then I wake up and realize it was nothing more than my mind showing me what I wanted," Hiccup looked up at the sky longingly.

"You want to fly?" Toothless asked.

"Yes, I suppose I'd like to know how it feels to be in the sky," Hiccup nodded to him. "Um, what do you want to do now?" he asked.

"What do you Vikings do for fun?" Toothless asked.

"Fun? I didn't know you what that was, Toothless," Hiccup giggled a little. Toothless glared at him, then smirked and pushed Hiccup into the lake as they were walking by it. Hiccup came up coughing, trying to catch his breath. Toothless laughed, then offered his hand to help Hiccup out.

"You should watch your step while so close to the edge," Toothless told him as Hiccup took his hand, then gripped it tightly before pulling Toothless into the water. Hiccup started laughing as Toothless surfaced.

"And maybe you shouldn't lean so far over," Hiccup countered. Toothless stared at him a moment, then Hiccup splashed him. Toothless brought his hands back, then splashed Hiccup and return as the two went at it for nearly ten minutes, swimming around to escape the others. As luck would have it, Hookfang was walking by with Barf and Belch.

"Hey, would ya get a look at that?" Hookfang mentioned.

"Look at what?" Sharpshot asked while Stormfly and Meatlug were walking up to see the sight below them of Hiccup and Toothless having fun with one another, laughing, and enjoy one another's company.

"I told you he would be the one to change Toothless," Hookfang said proudly.

"It's too early to say if he's the one though. The curse is still upon us, and with only one week more until the prince's eighteenth birthday," Meatlug reminded.

"Aye, she's right. Toothless and Hiccup might be having a good time, but that doesn't say Toothless loves him, or Hiccup loves Toothless. And that is what we need to break the curse; Toothless has to love a human and get that love in return," Stormfly sighed.

"There is still time. We must hold on to the hope; this is the closest we've been in the last twelve years since it happened," Hookfang told them firmly. In the lake, the two stopped splashing one another as Toothless climbed out, then helped Hiccup out.

"Come inside, we'll dry off and warm up," Toothless offered. Hiccup nodded as the two headed to the castle.

 **{Within The Castle}**

After getting dried and changed, Hiccup and Toothless got warm in the dining area, eating their dinner while sitting next to one another and close to the fire. The time slipped away as they continued to talk, telling stories of their childhood. Although, Toothless couldn't help but notice that on the subject of Hiccup's mother, the human showed signs of being upset, and straying from the topic. When it got later on, Hiccup bid Toothless a goodnight and retired to his room.

"Well, things are nicely, aren't they, my prince?" Barf mentioned.

"I've never felt this way for anyone," Toothless said, taking the others by surprise. "I have to do something for him!" he said, then sighed. "But what?"

"Well, you already gave him the forge, and he loves that. What's something else he enjoys?" Meatlug asked.

"Hiccup mentioned earlier that he wanted to fly, see what it was like to be up there," Toothless recalled what Hiccup said.

"Wonderful. Take him flying, Toothless. The full moon is in two days, and you know what that night is for you," Hookfang reminded. Toothless nodded; Hiccup would be in for a surprise than because he didn't know about the little secret of the full moon for Toothless. Toothless wasn't sure if Hiccup would develop feelings of love for him, but if nothing else; a new friendship had been forged between them.


	7. Stay

**The Prophecy Of Peace**

Rating; M

Pairing; Toothless X Hiccup

Disclaimer; I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, or Beauty and the Beast, which this fanfiction is based on.

Stay

 **{Berk}**

"Astrid, I don't want to hear another word about it. I understand that it's been two weeks, and we haven't found Hiccup. But we've been all over that forest at least twenty times, and there is no fog wall!" Magnor scolded his daughter.

"Magnor, stop yelling at her," Gobber sighed.

"It's foolish to believe something like this. There is no fog, and Hiccup must be hiding because he doesn't want to kill dragons, just like your wife, Stoick," Dagur, Chief of the Berserker Tribe claimed. Stoick closed his eyes. Sadly, it was true. Stoick's wife, the former Chieftess and mother of Hiccup was not a woman who wanted to fight dragons. Valka Haddock firmly believed that peace was possible, but it was an unpopular opinion that everyone disregarded more so after Valka was carried off by a dragon when Hiccup was a baby, before any of the other teens of Hiccup's generation had been born too.

"If that were true than Hiccup would have come back to say something! I'm telling you, he's locked up as a prisoner to the hybrid!" Astrid growled.

"Enough with the yelling! The Chief already doesn't feel well as it is. Now, I understand that we have a missing Heir, but I know Hiccup, and I know he's handling himself. All of you need to clear out, so Stoick can get some rest," Gobber demanded. Stoick covered his mouth, and coughed hard again. "Easy does it, Stoick,"

"Where…is my son, Gobber? Please…We need to find…him," Stoick insisted.

"When you're better my friend. You're no good in a search party if you pass out or get worse. Hiccup is okay, I'm sure of it. Hold faith, my friend," Gobber reminded as Stoick panted a little, closing his eyes as Gobber put a cold rag on his forehead.

 **{Toothless's Castle}**

Hiccup was sitting in the South Wing while staring up at the full moon overhead. Hiccup thought it was beautiful. In all this, Hiccup was thinking about his mother while holding a small wooden guitar in his hands. Meanwhile, Toothless was looking around for Hiccup.

"Have any of you seen Hiccup?" Toothless asked his friends while walking by him.

"I saw him head to the South Wing as the sun was beginning to set," Sharpshot informed.

"Why? Is something wrong?" Stormfly questioned.

"I hope not; he's been quiet all day. I want to see if he's alright. Thanks," Toothless then began making his way to the Southern Wing of the castle. In curiosity. The others followed their prince to locate Hiccup. Reaching the South Wing, Toothless entered the room quietly to see Hiccup sitting silently, sighing as he stared at the moon. The other hybrids came in to watch. "Hiccup?"

Hiccup faced Toothless quickly, putting the guitar tone and got to his feet. "Sorry, I know you don't like me in here unless you are too. I just…love how the moon looks from this room,"

"It's alright. I trust you," Toothless responded. "Fond of the moon?"

"Only a full one," Hiccup admitted. "Reminds me of my mom; always being so happy, and filled with light. Well, that's what dad has said. I don't…remember her," Meatlug shoved Toothless a bit, hinting to him. Toothless went to his bed, and got a book from under his pillows, then brought it over towards Hiccup.

"This was another gift from the enchantress; a book that could take me anywhere in my past. The only catch is that I can't change what has already happened," Toothless explained.

"That's still pretty special. You can go back and see your dad, maybe a time before the curse took place," Hiccup stated.

"Well, the special part is that this works for anyone who touches it," Toothless hinted as Hiccup looked at him curiously. "Would you like to see your mother again?" Hiccup's eyes widened a little as Toothless took his hand, the placed it in the center of the book. "Close your eyes, and think back," Toothless instructed. Nervously, Hiccup did as he was told, trying to recall when he was a baby, and the night his mother was taken.

 **{Seventeen Years Ago}**

Hiccup opened his eyes to see his father's house, he and Toothless stood on the second level staring at an auburn haired baby with green eyes in a cradle.

"That's you?" Toothless asked. Hiccup never responded as he looked around, taking it all in. Outside was a raid going on, people trying to stay off the dragons. Suddenly, a dragon burst through the wall, and made its way inside the home. The dragon stood before baby Hiccup's cradle, playing with him, and letting Hiccup hold its claw while giggling. The sound of footsteps coming up the stairs could be heard as Hiccup whipped his head upward. A woman entered with long autumn-colored hair and blue/green eyes.

"Hiccup!" the woman said while out of breath as she grabbed a sword from the wall, and pointed it at the dragon. However, the woman who Hiccup guessed was his mother had hesitated on attacking the dragon. The woman watched as the creature played with baby Hiccup, seeing him giggle. When the dragon put too much weight on the cradle, it rocked and the claw of the giant beast cut Hiccup's cheek, causing the baby to cry out. The dragon turned its attention on the woman who held the sword up again, and still didn't attack it.

"Valka!" shouted a male voice.

"Dad?" Hiccup whispered as he saw a weapon strike the dragon in the side of the head, then it got mad and began to shoot fire. Valka, Hiccup's mother, dropped her sword as the dragon got closer to it, but it was smiling.

"Hold on!" Stoick yelled as he jumped and got baby Hiccup out of the cradle, then turned to get his wife.

"Stoick!" Valka cried out as she'd been grabbed by the dragon's claws, then being carried out of the house and into the sky.

"VALKA!" Stoick bellowed while holding baby Hiccup in his arms. Nothing could be done, Hiccup watched his mother get carried off by a dragon, as it had happened that fateful night. Hiccup knew this was just a memory of what happened, something he couldn't remember as he got older, but now, thanks to Toothless, he could. Hiccup knelt down, and put his hand on the cradle. Toothless observed him as Hiccup put his head down. Finally Hiccup looked at Toothless while trying not to cry.

"I'm ready to go back," Hiccup stated. Toothless nodded as he put his hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

"Just say; _home_." Toothless told him. Hiccup closed his eyes tightly after taking one more look at his heartbroken father cradling his baby form in his arms.

"Home," Hiccup repeated sadly.

 **{Present Time}**

It only took a few moments before Hiccup and Toothless arrived back at Toothless's castle. The hybrid leader removed his hand from Hiccup's shoulder, then saw him holding something in his arms.

"What's that?" Sharpshot asked while coming next to Hiccup.

"It's…a stuffed toy that my mother made for me. When I was…fifteen, my dad showed me a drawing of it, and that on a fishing trip, I threw it into the sea because I was scared of it. I guess…when I saw it in the cradle…I-I didn't want to lose it again," Hiccup replied softly. "It's all I have left of her,"

"Are you okay?" Stormfly asked.

"Y-Yeah. I think I will be now. Thank you, Toothless," Hiccup looked at Toothless now.

"You're welcome. I had come up here to ask you if you'd like to join me on a late night stroll; I'm also a fan of the full moon. I sensed you might be troubled, and thought that a trip to the past so you could see your mother might raise your mood a bit," Toothless admitted.

"You know, I'd really like that, Toothless. Just let me put this away," Hiccup told him with a smile. Toothless nodded as Hiccup hurried out of the room and to his own to put away the toy on his bed. Afterward, Hiccup returned to see Toothless standing there alone, and the others had left. "Ready for that walk?" he asked.

"Oh, I never said we were walking," Toothless chuckled as Hiccup arched a brow at him. Toothless moved into a beam of moonlight and crouched to all fours. A purple glow surrounded him as Hiccup watched his figure change into that of the more feared dragon known to humans; a Night Fury. Toothless was a Night Fury!? Well, now the name Fury that Toothless gave him made a lot of sense suddenly. Toothless was on all fours, black body with scales and patches of lighter gray, and of course, greens with black irises. There was a long tail with fins on the end, and two large wings on Toothless's back.

"You're a-a Night Fury?" Hiccup asked.

" _I am,"_ Hiccup heard Toothless say in his mind. _"Don't be alarmed. It's the only way I can talk in this form; it's a bond we have as friends. You being the first human to understand our kind, and treat us you'd treat your own,"_

' _Weird, but cool too,'_ Hiccup thought.

" _I heard that. Yes, you can communicate with me through the mind as well. It's a link,"_ Toothless told him.

" _Oh! Wow, this could take some getting used too,"_ Hiccup said.

" _Not really. I can only take this form on a full moon, hence why I said I'm a fan of it. Once I month, I can take my real dragon appearance, and fly as if nothing changed. Would you…like to fly with me, Hiccup? I know you said you wanted to see what it would be like to fly, and be up there."_ Toothless asked.

" _H-How would that work?"_ Hiccup inquired.

" _Just get on my back,"_ Toothless gave a gummy smile. This is when Hiccup noticed that he had no teeth, and smiled some. Hiccup carefully climbed on Toothless's back, and sat there nervously. _"It's alright, you aren't heavy, Hiccup. Ready?"_ Toothless asked him.

" _I-I think so?"_ Hiccup replied. Toothless launched himself into the sky as Hiccup gripped his arms around Toothless's neck, closing his eyes tightly. After a few minutes, things were still, or so that's how it felt to Hiccup.

" _You don't need to be afraid; I won't drop you. I promise. Open your eyes. You're flying, Hiccup,"_ Toothless informed. Hiccup took a few deep breaths before slowly opening his eyes and loosening his grip on Toothless. Hiccup looked around, entirely in awe of how beautiful it was. Hiccup had the perfect view of the moon, and the sky was so clear; able to see the stars vividly. Hiccup sat up and continued to gaze at the sight before him. A glow of lights caught his attention, Hiccup looked more to see the Northern Lights up close, and fell in love with it. _"What do you think?"_

" _I don't…have the words to describe this, Toothless,"_ Hiccup admitted.

" _Is it all you imagined flying would be?"_ Toothless inquired.

" _No. No, not at all,"_ Hiccup informed as Toothless wasn't sure what he meant since he just said he didn't have the words to describe the sight. _"It's so much more than I expected to see, and feel. It's…incredible, Tooth,"_ Toothless smiled knowing that he did the right thing today by taking Hiccup to see his mom, and now with the flight. Toothless knew that they were running out of time to break the curse, but at least he'd always have Hiccup as a friend if nothing else, and that was okay with him. For Hiccup, he didn't know how to feel; Toothless did two unbelievable things for him all in one day, and the feeling he got from it, he didn't know how to explain. Hiccup yawned with a smile.

" _You're tired,"_ Toothless stated.

" _Yeah, I guess I am. Let's go home,"_ Hiccup said softly. Toothless turned around as Hiccup got a look at the village for the first time in two weeks, and he only smiled. Toothless returned to the castle and landed. Hiccup got off his back as Toothless transformed back to his hybrid state. Hiccup was so exhausted that he ended up sitting down on Toothless's bed, and laid back, falling asleep moments later before Toothless could offer to take him back to his room. Toothless smiled as he covered Hiccup up with a blanket, then exited the room. Toothless didn't mind if Hiccup slept there; the most meaningful thing to him tonight was that Hiccup had said; _Let's go home_ , referring to Hiccup and Toothless going back to the castle, and even when got a glance at his home village, he didn't change his mind, and that meant a lot to Toothless to know that Hiccup chose to stay with him tonight.


	8. I Love Him

**The Prophecy Of Peace**

Rating; M

Pairing; Toothless X Hiccup

Disclaimer; I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, or Beauty and the Beast, which this fanfiction is based on.

I Love Him

 _[Toothless's POV]_

Time was running out, and I knew that. The blue glow had almost completely faded from the cracking stone. I had until sunrise to tell Hiccup how I felt, and pray he returned those feelings, or the curse would become permanent. My friends and I would remain hybrids forever, and I would lose my ability to be Alpha as well. The other dragons would stay under the control of the female monstrosity who resided in the central nest, which is located West of Berk, Hiccup's home island where we are located now. After taking Hiccup on the flight, he fell asleep on my bed, and I took care of a few other things before sleeping on the couch in there too. When Hiccup woke up, he apologized for taking my bed, and I said it was okay. I told Hiccup that he looked too comfortable for me to move him elsewhere, so I let him stay. Hiccup had been with me for three weeks, and I had to say that it felt amazing to know we went from enemies to friends, and I hope that before sunrise came, marking the eighteenth day of my birth, we would be more. I had no idea how to tell him my feelings, and stupid me invited him to a small party that the others were throwing in honor of my birthday, and Hiccup's too since I had mentioned that we shared it.

I never imagined that I would have fallen in love with Hiccup, and if we're being honest, I think I saw that he was different the night he took Astrid's place. His words are what shocked me because they were something similar to what grew up learning from my father. _A Chief protects their own_. Granted, I knew Hiccup wasn't the Chief of his Tribe; his father was, but I understood that Hiccup was next in line, and he showed those protective leader qualities. Me, I lived by the Alpha protects them all; referring to the dragons, of course. I found it astonishing that Hiccup and I derived from two different species but had so much in common with one another. Look at us; both Heir's, same birthday, live by the same code to protect our kind. My friends had believed it from the moment I informed them that the girl, Astrid was no longer prisoner because Hiccup took her place; that Hiccup would be the one to break the curse placed on us for my cruel and heartless behavior. After Hiccup helped me in the forest, I began to believe it as well. Hiccup could have escaped through the fog, but he didn't; he stayed and helped me recover, and thus far, has chosen to remain here as we became friends.

I knew that I couldn't expect Hiccup to stay with me forever; I didn't see him as a prisoner, so I couldn't expect him to remain here as if he were one. I knew I had to tell Hiccup how I felt one way or the other, and pray he felt the same. I had finally learned to love a human, but that wasn't enough to break the curse in place. Currently, I was in the South Wing, my room, and getting ready for tonight.

"I never thought he would agree to come," I muttered.

"But he did, my prince. Tonight is the night, you must tell him how you feel," Hookfang insisted.

"How? How am I to tell Hiccup that I care for him?" I asked.

"Be yourself, Toothless," Barf offered.

"Enjoy the meal, talk to him, and when the moment is right, you tell him," Belch added.

I sighed. "You're right," I stood from the bath, making sure I was covered, then I got myself dressed. I decided to wear black pants with a gray shirt, a belt with the symbol of the Viking's representation of a Night Fury on a silver clip. I took a deep breath and focused myself. Yes. I was going to tell Hiccup tonight.

 _[Normal POV]_

Hiccup never expected to invited to the birthday party that Stormfly, Sharpshot, Barf, Belch, Hookfang, and Meatlug were putting on for Toothless, but he wouldn't deny the request to come. Hiccup got himself a bath, then changed into something with a little formality to it. Dark gray pants, black boots that had fur around the ankles, a green shirt, then a black vest. Hiccup tried to work his hair, but settled on it wasn't going to stay the way he wanted it too. Hiccup tried to calm down, though, he didn't know why he was so nervous. Hiccup exited his room, then made his way towards the central area, of course, he didn't expect to meet Toothless in the middle.

"Oh, hi," Hiccup greeted, then offered a small bow.

"A prince should never enter a party without an escort. Would you allow me to be yours?" Toothless asked while offering his arm. Hiccup nodded once while trying to hide a blush, then linked his arm to Toothless's. The two walked into the room together while the others just smiled, bowing to both. Toothless led Hiccup to the table as dinner was being served first. Hiccup sat down, then Toothless beside him. Hiccup and Toothless began eating with the others, talking a little between bites, and ended up laughing about the silly things. When the meal was completed, the others were up and dancing even though there was no music. Toothless watched as Hiccup joined them, smiling gently, and seeing how happy he looked. Honestly, it appeared that this was the most fun Hiccup ever had in his life, and Toothless only guessed that from previous conversations about how he grew up.

An hour of this went by before Hiccup walked closer to Toothless. "Not gonna join us?" Hiccup asked.

"I prefer to watch," Toothless responded.

"Come on. It's your party, you should be enjoying the festivities," Hiccup tried again.

"I'm enjoying it fine from right here," Toothless insisted. Hiccup huffed a bit, then got an idea as he held out his hand to Toothless.

"Well, you said that this was a party for me too since we share a birthday, so would you deny me a request if I asked you to come dance?" Hiccup inquired. Toothless's eyes widened a bit, then turned his head with a sigh. "What's wrong?"

"Ican'tdance," Toothless mumbled all at once, making it hard for Hiccup to understand him.

"My hearing isn't as good as yours, Tooth. One more time?" Hiccup questioned.

"I can't dance okay? I don't…know how," Toothless admitted while closing his eyes. Hiccup blinked a bit; then he smiled as he took Toothless's hand, which surprised the hybrid prince. Hiccup pulled Toothless to his feet, then moved them to the open area where the other six were dancing. "What are you doing?"

"You've done so much for me. I thought maybe this time, I can do something for you, and teach you how to dance," Hiccup replied as he positioned Toothless, then got himself ready before the two began to move. Toothless struggled a bit at the start, getting mad at himself. _"Take my hand. Take a breath. Pull me close, and take one step,"_ Hiccup started singing while moving for Toothless to follow the instructions. _"Keep your eyes, locked on my mind, and let the music be your guide,"_ he continued as Toothless's eyes locked with Hiccup's, and suddenly he began moving without being nervous. Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug, Barf, Belch, and Sharpshot watched quietly, smiling at the scene of Hiccup teaching their prince how to dance. True that there was still no music, but it seemed they were following the tune of something playing from the heart.

At some point, Toothless smiled; overjoyed that he was doing it. He was dancing! Toothless's confidence rose higher as he took control. _"Take my hand. I'll take the lead, and every turn will be safe with me,"_ Toothless sang to Hiccup, making him blush a bit after Hiccup got turned softly. _"Don't be afraid; afraid to fall. You know I'll catch you through it all,"_ Toothless dipped Hiccup low in a swing, but never dropped it. Stormfly and Meatlug got excited, clapping their hands quietly. All of them could see it, the look of adoration in Toothless's and Hiccup's eyes for one another. The dancing went on for a few moments; then it stopped as both panted a little, but smiled at the other. Toothless offered his arm as Hiccup placed his hand on Toothless's before the two walked outside to admire the night.

"I have danced in years," Hiccup admitted gently.

"You do it well," Toothless commented.

"My father taught me to dance. Weird, I know. It was when I turned sixteen, and I guess that's a big thing for Vikings. I had to dance with any female who wanted it, so dad taught me how because I didn't know. Originally, my mother taught him how to dance, so he passed it along to me," Hiccup explained.

"Well, you dance divinely, Hiccup. Thank you for teaching me; I enjoyed it," Toothless told him.

"You're welcome. And thank you for everything since I took Astrid's place. I never imagined that being a prisoner would…be so enlightening, and fun," Hiccup stated.

"Are you happy here?" Toothless asked.

"Can anyone be happy if they aren't free?" Hiccup inquired. Toothless looked out at the clear night, sighing.

"No. No, they can't. I suppose that it's foolish of me to think that I could…earn your affection," Toothless remarked gently. Hiccup paused a moment, taking in that sentence.

"I don't know. Maybe," Hiccup replied while looking in the direction of where the village would be.

"You miss your home, don't you?" Toothless questioned.

"I do, but a promise is a promise. I vowed I would stay here if you let Astrid go, and I don't break my word," Hiccup informed as Toothless looked at him, but Hiccup kept his eyes outward on the calm night. "I just wish I could see my father; only for a moment," he added softly.

"There is a way," Toothless said as Hiccup looked at him curiously. "Come with me," Toothless offered his hand. Hiccup took it as the two made their way to the Southern Wing by themselves. Toothless opened a drawer on the table where the stone was, and Hiccup saw how dim the light was, which concerned him as he knew that when the glow was gone, the rock would shatter; leaving Toothless and the others as they are forever in hybrid form. Toothless handed Hiccup a circle-shaped, gold mirror that had intricate designs on it. "This mirror will show you anything you ask for," he enlightened.

Hiccup held the mirror carefully, then looked into it. "I-I'd like to see my father, please?" the object glowed purple, then flashed as Hiccup was able to see his father out in the forest during a severe storm, coughing hard and weak. Hiccup's eyes widened with concern.

"Dad," Hiccup whispered in fear.

"What's wrong?" Toothless asked.

"I-It's my father. H-He's sick, weak, and...in the forest alone. He could die," Hiccup panicked. Toothless turned away, his eyes falling on the stone. Toothless didn't have a choice; if it cost him being hybrid forever, so be it, but he knew what needed to be done.

"Then you must go to him," Toothless said.

"W-What did you say?" Hiccup asked, a bit shocked.

"You must go to your father, Hiccup. I-I release you from your promise; you're no longer my prisoner," Toothless informed softly. "Go now; he needs you," Hiccup hugged Toothless tightly, and Toothless returned in.

"Thank you for understanding what he means to me. Hang on, Dad. I'm on my way," Hiccup said as he handed the mirror back to Toothless, but he rejected taking it.

"No, keep it with you, and you'll always have a way to look back on me," Toothless said. Hiccup held the mirror close as he rushed off past the others. Toothless was seen staring out the window, sadly.

"Well, I must say that I had my doubts, Toothless. But all is well, and we'll be dragons again by tomorrow morning," Barf and Belch said together, smiling. Toothless turned his head from them, closing his eyes.

"You…told Hiccup how you felt, didn't you?" Meatlug asked, and Toothless said nothing.

"My prince? Is something the matter?" Hookfang inquired.

"I…let him go," Toothless sighed.

"You let him…But why, Toothless?" Belch questioned.

"I had to because I love him," Toothless replied quietly as he looked out the window to see Hiccup running as fast as he could to find his father. "Our time is almost up, and I'm sorry that I couldn't restore us to our draconic forms. I can only hope one day you will forgive me for getting us cursed. Now, please, just leave me be," he asked. The group of hybrids left silently, not wanting to upset Toothless further; they knew he was hurting from having to let Hiccup go, and also, they were aware that in by morning, the curse would remain, and this would be their lives forevermore.


	9. The Race Was On

**The Prophecy Of Peace**

Rating; M

Pairing; Toothless X Hiccup

Disclaimer; I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, or Beauty and the Beast, which this fanfiction is based on.

The Race Was On

Hiccup raced through the castle, making sure to grab what he needed before hurrying out into the cool night. Hiccup noticed that it was about the temperature Berk usually was, and he wondered if it had something to do with the stone's glow fading. Hiccup knew the light would go out soon; he just didn't know when. Right now, all his concern was on saving his old man. Hiccup already lost his mother; he wouldn't lose his father too. Hiccup ran into the forest and began looking for his dad. Meanwhile, back at Toothless's residence, the hybrids were sitting in near the entrance as they watched Hiccup hurry out of sight into the darkness of the woods.

"Why did Toothless say that he's sorry for not getting us back to normal?" Sharpshot asked.

"Because my dear; he didn't tell Hiccup that he loved him," Meatlug told the youngest dragon to the pack.

"But, Toothless does love Hiccup. Isn't that enough to break the spell?" Sharpshot inquired.

"I'm afraid not. For the curse to break, Hiccup has to love Toothless in return. After all these years, our prince has learned to love humans, and fallen for one too," Stormfly sighed.

"Hiccup will come back. Won't he? We…still have until sunrise tomorrow," Barf said.

"We can only hope," the dragon sighed. Toothless saw Hiccup leave the grounds, feeling his heart break a little more as he faded from view. Toothless raised his head and roared out loudly, then closed his eyes while lowering his head, and knowing that Hiccup wouldn't return to him now that he was free. Toothless lost his chance to be a dragon again, and he lost the man he loved. There was nothing left for him now but to live out the rest of his days as a hybrid, alone, and cut off from the rest of the world because nobody would ever understand him as Hiccup did.

 **{With Hiccup}**

"Dad!" Hiccup called after crossing the fog bank and looking around. "DAD!" he yelled again as he continued to run. After two hours, Hiccup was breathing hard, fighting through the hard rain that fell and trying to call for his dad over the loud thunder. Hiccup suddenly remembered the mirror and pulled it out. "Where is my father?" he asked. The mirror glowed and revealed a bigger location. Hiccup knew where too, and he raced to get there. Hiccup made it to the spot and gasped seeing his father unconscious in the storm. Hiccup hurried to his side to check him over, and then looked around for anything that could help him get his dad back to the village. Hiccup saw an old cart not too far away, Hiccup walked over and saw that it was missing a wheel. However, that wasn't far off. Hiccup grabbed it, then used what he could around him to put the object back together. Hiccup pulled the cart over to his father, then tried to get him up. Stoick finally came too, but weakly.

"H-Hic…cup?" Stoick asked.

"It's me, Dad," Hiccup replied calmly.

Stoick forced a smile. "I knew I'd…find you,"

"No, Dad, I found you. Come on, let's get you home," Hiccup insisted as he helped his father up, then to the cart. Hiccup struggled a bit, but got a good grip and began pulled carriage towards the village. After some time passed, he walked out of the forest.

The village was in a frenzy now with Hiccup missing and their Chief. The other leaders were still present on the island because this was a serious matter. "We need to find Stoick!" Spitelout Jorgenson announced.

"He's gotta be in the forest looking for Hiccup!" Gobber called to him.

"Everyone…calm down!" Hiccup yelled as it fell quiet except for the storm going on. The village looked to see Hiccup standing there while supporting his father to stand.

"Hiccup? Is that you lad?" Gobber asked.

"It's me, Gobber. Will ya…give me a hand with him?" Hiccup asked. Gobber came over and helped hold Stoick up. "Let's get my dad to his house, and someone bring Gothi!" he commanded. Gobber assisted getting Stoick to his house with Hiccup, then the two worked to get Stoick out of his wet clothes, and into something dry. Hiccup got a fire going, and covered his dad up, now sitting beside him as Gothi saw if he'd be alright.

"Where have you been, Hiccup. Astrid came back, spouting off that-," Gobber tried to ask.

"It doesn't matter, Gobber. The only thing I care about is making sure my dad is going to be okay," Hiccup said. Gobber sighed, nodding, then he left to leave Hiccup alone. Gothi made motions to tell Hiccup that Stoick would be fine with some rest, and proper care. Gothi exited the house, leaving Hiccup to be with his dad. The hours ticked by, soon rolling into the early morning hours before Stoick began to awaken.

"Hi-Hiccup?" Stoick asked. Hiccup leaned close with a smile.

"I'm here, Dad. It's okay. Just take it easy," Hiccup instructed.

"Oh, son. You're alright," Stoick breathed a sigh of relief before hugging Hiccup tightly. Hiccup returned it, happy to be hugged by his father after so long. "Where have you be-," he started, and then there was a pounding on the door. Hiccup got up to answer it, only to find Astrid being held by the other leaders and a large group of Vikings behind them.

"Where have you been, boy?" Madguts demanded.

"In the woods," Hiccup replied.

"For three weeks? Do you have any idea how worried we've been? How long we searched for you?" Alvin yelled.

"Sorry. After saving Astrid, I decided to take a break," Hiccup informed.

"So the girl lies then! She came back here raving about you taking her place as a prisoner to a hybrid creature in some castle beyond a fog barrier," UG, chief of the Uglithug Tribe said angrily.

"I-I'm not lying! Hiccup! Tell them!" Astrid pleaded. Hiccup didn't want to; he knew they'd go after Toothless.

"Hiccup isn't saying anything, so you're the liar. You wasted everyone's time, and shall receive punishment!" Dagur called as people began cheering for it. This was getting out of control, and Hiccup needed to stop it.

"Hey. Hey! Leave her alone! Astrid's not lying," Hiccup said quickly.

"So there are hybrids among us?" Gobber asked.

"Yes, but they mean no harm. They were…cursed to this form, and they only want peace," Hiccup enlightened.

"What kinds of hybrids are they?" someone asked.

"Nadder, Nightmare, Zippleback, Terror, Gronckle, and Night Fury, but that is beside the-," Hiccup started.

"A NIGHT FURY?! That's impossible, nobody has seen one of those and lived to tell about it!" Elvar remarked.

"Well, I did! Am I standing here enough proof? I've been a prisoner for three weeks, and he let me go because my dad needed help. These creatures mean no harm, please, believe me?" Hiccup insisted.

"You lie boy. You and the girl; this is madness. There is no castle, no fog wall, nothing. You two are working together, or siding with the dragons!" Madguts yelled.

"No, we're not lying. Hiccup took my place; I told you all this!" Astrid said, afraid now.

"There are no hybrids; such things don't exist!" Asgeir, Chief of the Bashem Oiks huffed. Hiccup raced inside to get the mirror.

"I'll prove it!" Hiccup said as he held the mirror up now when Stoick came up behind him. "Show me Toothless!" he commanded as the mirror began to glow, then showed Toothless to him, roaring out. Hiccup turned the mirror and showed the Chief's and Bertha, the one Chieftess. Gasps were heard, people backing up in fear. "Please, don't be afraid. He's harmless, I promise you," he assured.

"What sorcery is this!?" Colby, Chief of the Visithug's said.

"I told you, it's a curse. They were…normal dragons once, and a curse was placed upon the prince and his friends," Hiccup informed again. Gunnar, Chief of the Lava-Lout Tribe, grabbed the mirror from Hiccup, giving everyone a close look.

"Look at this creature; these…beasts that live among our kind! Looks at the claws, the teeth! We're not safe until they are dead! This hybrid is the prince; if we kill him, the raids end!" Madguts riled everyone up.

"No!" Hiccup shouted as he tried to get the mirror back. "Leave him alone! Please!" he pleaded. Dagur and Alvin grabbed Hiccup, forcing him down. "Toothless won't hurt anyone; he's kind and gentle,"

"Get your hands off my boy!" Stoick demanded.

Astrid took the mirror from Gunnar, holding it up to everyone. "Hiccup, this thing kidnapped me over a rock, and you took my place instead of getting help as I told you too! For weeks, none of them believed me. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you consider this beast your friend and care! No more! There is no place in this world for dragons or a hybrid of them. Grab your weapons; I'll take you to the fog wall myself. I remember where it is," she rallied them.

"Astrid, don't!" Hiccup begged.

"It's got you under the spell," Astrid said.

"No! All of this was my own choice! Leave them alone, Astrid! Toothless is a Night Fury; you don't stand a chance!" Hiccup growled.

"He's only half-dragon; we can handle it," Astrid ignored him. "Lock him up! We can't have him warning the hybrids!"

"Back up," Stoick warned, but he was still weak, and the others didn't listen. Both Hiccup and Stoick were pushed into their house and sealed inside.

"No, let us out!" Hiccup ordered trying to break down the door. Stoick sat down, helpless to do anything.

"Kill the dragons!" the crowd outside roared, getting farther away with Astrid leading them.

"I have to…get to…Toothless, and warn him," Hiccup panted, ramming himself into the door, but it was no use, he wasn't strong enough. "This is all my fault," he slid down with his knees up and lowering his head into his arms.

"How did you get away, son?" Stoick asked.

"I didn't escape, Dad. Toothless let me go. Toothless gave me the mirror so I could see you again, and I saw you in the forest alone, weak, and looking for me. Toothless…released me from my promise, so I could help you," Hiccup admitted.

"What promise?" came Gobber's voice. "I got locked in too,"

"When Toothless…had Astrid prisoner, I promised that if he let her go, I would stay in her place. You know me, I don't…break my vow. That's why I've been there all this time because I refused to break my promise to him. I did escape once, and Toothless saved my life against other dragons in a raid. He was hurt, and I couldn't…leave him after he protected me. I've stayed because I chose too, and he treated me like a guest, not a prisoner," Hiccup wiped his eyes. "Toothless…did so much for me,"

"What could a dragon have done for you?" Stoick inquired.

"He showed me, mom," Hiccup revealed as Stoick's eyes widened. Hiccup pulled out the stuffed dragon toy and handed it to his father.

"Where did you get this?" Stoick said in shock. "You…threw it into the sea on a fishing trip,"

"He took me to that night, Dad. Toothless had this book that let you go back in time, and see the events. Toothless took me to the night mom was carried off, I saw it happen. The dragon never attacked; it was curious, and she hesitated to strike. The dragon, it was…playing with me. The cut on my chin was an accident. Dad, I saw everything. I was able to grab this from the cradle. Toothless means no harm, and he's been nothing but nice to me. We're…friends; he understands me as I do him. I-I care about him," Hiccup said. "Mom believed peace was possible, and so do I. Help us, Dad. Help me, please?"

Stoick looked at the toy; then he stood up. "Give me a hand, Gobber," Stoick told his friend. Gobber grinned as he got up.

"I'll give you my only good one!" Gobber cheered. Stoick and Gobber pulled back, and rammed into the door hard, breaking whatever was holding them inside. The door gave way, and they hurried out. "Where do we need to go, lad?"

"It's near Raven Point, past a fog wall that only becomes visible four times a day. Originally, I thought it was only three, but Toothless confirmed there were four points at which the gate in will reveal itself; Sunrise, Midday, Sunset, and Midnight. It only opens for one hour each time. We need to hurry," Hiccup panicked.

"It's nearing sunrise now. How far is it to Raven Point?" Stoick asked.

"If I had to take a guess, about a two-hour walk. We should arrive right behind them, and they might not need it to be sunrise. The spell that protects the area is diminishing; it's a long story. I don't have time to explain. I'm running ahead," Hiccup said before rushing into the forest.

"You reckon there's more to this than what we're being told?" Gobber inquired.

"Undoubtedly. Let's go. Hiccup will need our help," Stoick informed as the two got their weapons, and hurried after Hiccup into the woods. Stoick knew there was more going on, but none of it mattered to him right now. There was a mob to stop, and they just hoped they would reach the castle in time; the race to get there was on.


	10. A Curse Ended

**The Prophecy Of Peace**

Rating; M

Pairing; Toothless X Hiccup

Disclaimer; I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, or Beauty and the Beast, which this fanfiction is based on.

A Curse Ended

Astrid led the charge of other island leaders and the Tribe she was part of through the forest towards the hybrid's lair. Astrid was convinced that Hiccup was under some spell to want to save a dragon. Astrid was determined to set him free, and then give Hiccup her heart. Astrid wasn't sure when it happened, but she started to develop feelings for the Berk Heir after he took her place. Hiccup had never been so serious, brave, and full of drive to protect, and it was that moment that Astrid discovered Hiccup would make a wonderful Chief one day. Hell, Hiccup even managed to outsmart her, by making sure she wouldn't be able to fight him when he took her position as the hybrid's prisoner. Astrid had never seen those qualities in Hiccup before, and truthfully, she admired them. Hiccup gave up his freedom for her, without even giving it a second thought that he might not see anyone on Berk again.

"How close are we?" Madguts asked.

"It should be right up here. This is where Alva and I were when I got snatched," Astrid enlightened as she looked around.

"It is a bit foggy in this region of the woods. Where do we go from this point?" Alvin inquired.

"I was dragged in, then taken through some tunnels before getting places in a cell. We need to go through here, and stick together," Astrid stated firmly while holding a torch up. Astrid took the first few steps, then everyone else began to follow her inside. It was a strange sensation, but soon they were standing before a large structure, and their eyes widened.

"Wow, it was here all along," Snotlout remarked.

"How did we miss this on the searches?" Fishlegs questioned.

"Hiccup mentioned these hybrids got cursed to the form they have; perhaps the curse plays a role in who has access this location," Magnor stated.

"It doesn't matter. We're here, and now you know I wasn't lying about this. I told you it was here," Astrid rolled her eyes. Meanwhile inside, the group was rushing towards Toothless who still sat in the Southern Wing, sulking.

"My prince. The barrier isn't working; Vikings from Hiccup's village are here with weapons. That girl is leading the pack," Stormfly panted.

"It doesn't matter anymore; just let them come," Toothless replied.

"But Toothless, they'll attack!" Hookfang tried.

"Do as you feel necessary then, but I will remain here. In an hour, it will be sunrise, and the curse will become permanent. I've lost the chance I had to reclaim my power to command the dragons, and Hiccup is gone. There's nothing more for me but to live out the rest of my days here, no matter how little that time may be left," Toothless informed.

"Come now. We have to prepare for the impending battle," Barf pulled the others away, then Belch shut the door to Toothless's quarters. Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug, Sharpshot, Barf, and Belch hurried to the entrance and got themselves ready to fight.

"We've held off using our abilities for years; I say it's time we stop hiding," Meatlug said.

"Agreed," the others nodded while taking up their positions. The Vikings stormed the entry, moving slow, and staying cautious of their surroundings with weapons up and ready to strike if need be. In the silence, the hybrids kept a close watch from a higher level.

"NOW!" the hybrids yelled and dropped into sight, using whatever they could to keep the Vikings back.

"Astrid, where's the leader?" Dagur asked.

"I would assume the highest point, watching from a distance. I know where it is; follow me," Astrid motioned as the Chieftains, and their Heir's snuck away from the chaos with her and towards the Southern Wing. The group continued to make their way to the tower, and finally reached it, The Vikings stepped into the room slowly to see the hybrid that Hiccup was referring to as Toothless. The creature hadn't moved an inch upon their entry; he just continued to stare out the window. Astrid unhooked her ax.

"Hello, hybrid," Astrid greeted coldly as Toothless turned his head to look at her. "Hiccup sent me," Toothless closed his eyes. One of the other Chieftains fired an arrow at him, piercing his back. Toothless arched and roared out before falling, but he held onto something. "What's the matter, Night Fury? Too kind and gentle to fight back?" Astrid kicked him.

"I refuse to fight a senseless battle. All you Vikings are the same; except for Hiccup. He's different, and I know he didn't send you to me," Toothless pulled himself up, but Astrid used her dagger to attack him. Toothless moved out of the way, dodging her. Downstairs, Hiccup had never run so fast in his entire life, but he made it to the fog wall, which was starting to fade away and reveal the castle. Hiccup hurried inside to see the fighting. Sharpshot was first to see him.

"Hiccup!" the Terror exclaimed.

"Where's Toothless?!" Hiccup asked quickly.

"Southern Wing!" Stormfly called while shooting a stream of fire from her hands to keep another group of Vikings back. Stoick and Gobber entered second after Hiccup had.

"Go on, son! We'll take care of this!" Stoick urged him. Hiccup ran down the central tunnel. "HOOLIGANS!" the Berk Chief yelled out as his Tribe stopped quickly. "That is enough, and that is an order!" he commanded firmly as the Tribe stepped away from the hybrids. "These creatures have done nothing to us, and no further harm will come to them. Is that understood!?"

"Yes, Chief," the group replied.

"Where are the Chieftains and Astrid?" Gobber asked.

"They headed off to find the leader," responded one person.

"Come, we'll lead you there," Hookfang insisted. Stoick nodded as he followed, then Gobber too. Feeling as if they didn't have much choice, and were equally as curious, the Tribe hurried to catch up to their Chief.

 **{Southern Wing}**

Astrid was still going after Toothless and got quite a few hits in, but Toothless refused to fight back. However, the playing field changed when Astrid got Toothless down. Hiccup reached the wing, and he shoved through the others just in time to see Astrid about to strike Toothless down with her ax.

"NO!" Hiccup yelled in fear. Toothless's head whipped up to see Hiccup standing there, panting, and full of worry for him. Something sparked in him; the ax came down as Toothless lifted his hand, then held the hand to stop the attack, he pushed Astrid back while looking at Hiccup.

"Hiccup?...You came back?" Toothless said, shocked to see him.

"I tried to stop them!" Hiccup called back as they were quite a bit of distance apart.

"Stay there; I'm coming!" Toothless informed as he prepared to jump. Toothless made the landing to a spot closer, then Astrid struck him in the back with a large beam.

"Toothless!" Hiccup gasped as he moved closer to the edge. Toothless got up, then threw Astrid's ax into the wall before grabbing her by the neck, threatening to drop her off to her death.

"Don't hurt me! Please, I'll do anything!" Astrid pleaded. Toothless eyed her; then he brought her back to solid ground.

"Leave. Go! Get out!" Toothless demanded. Astrid shakily ran towards her father and mother, who were up with the rest of the Tribe now. Toothless reared back, preparing to jump again.

"Toothless, no! It's too far!" Hiccup warned. Toothless leaped with a strong push of his legs and began to slip off the edge, but Hiccup grabbed his hand, pulling him up and over carefully. Toothless panted and gave a smile to Hiccup. Suddenly, he roared out in pain as Hiccup watched him slump a bit. Behind Toothless was Dagur the Deranged, having stabbed him with a dagger. Stoick grabbed Dagur, pulling him away as Hiccup laid Toothless down on his back, kneeling beside him.

"You came back," Toothless breathed heavy.

"Of course, I came back. I'll never leave you again," Hiccup said as Toothless's hand rested on his, smiling a little.

"I'm afraid…it's my turn to leave," Toothless replied.

"We're together now. Everything is going to be fine," Hiccup assured him.

"At least…I got to see you, one last time," Toothless whispered now.

"The stone…" Hiccup heard Sharpshot said. Hiccup looked at it quickly, the glow stopped. Hiccup bit back in fear as tears began to form.

"Toothless?" Hiccup asked. Toothless stopped breathing when the stone shattered into pieces. No response. "Toothless! No! Please no. Come back. Please don't leave me," he begged, tears rolling down his face.

Astrid's eyes widened. "He's the one," she breathed out. At that moment, Astrid realized that Hiccup was the one that the prophecy talked about. Hiccup sacrificed his freedom, he understood these creatures, and gave acceptance, he made friends with them and fell in love with one. Everything matched, right down to their being a curse. At this time, a hooded figure walked in, watching silently.

"I love you," Hiccup's tone cracked as he placed a kiss on Toothless's forehead, then cried over his lifeless body. The hooded figure placed her hands on the broken pieces of the stone as they began to float, then a blue flow glided around them before encasing Toothless's form. Hiccup lifted his head, stunned by what he was seeing. The light enveloped Toothless, lifting him up as Hiccup stepped back watching. All Hiccup could see was the light being sucked into Toothless as he transformed back into a Night Fury. The dragon touched the ground, panting a bit and looking at himself before turning around to look at Hiccup.

" _Hiccup, it's me,"_ Toothless said, still shocked himself. Hiccup moved closer, reaching a hand out and touching Toothless's scaled face, staring into his green eyes before smiling wide.

"It is you," Hiccup cupped the dragon's face.

" _Hang on; I think I can still do this,"_ Toothless focused hard, then reverted to the hybrid form on command. As soon as he was done, Hiccup launched himself at Toothless, hugging him.

"Toothless!" Hiccup cried with joy. Stoick and Gobber smiled, happy for Hiccup. Toothless pulled out of the embrace as he cupped Hiccup's cheek, then leaned in close.

"I love you too," Toothless said before pressing his lips to Hiccup's in a passionate kiss. Hiccup melted into it, wrapping his arms around Toothless's neck. The blue glow swirled around them, then around the other hybrids, turning them into their normal forms.

" _We're dragons again! Hiccup broke the curse!"_ Stormfly cheered, though, it came off as squawking to the Vikings.

" _I had no doubts,"_ Hookfang snorted.

"Hello my old friends," Toothless smiled as he hugged the others.

" _How come Toothless stayed a hybrid?"_ Sharpshot wondered.

"That is something I'd like the answer to, but for now, it doesn't matter. Things are as they should be," Toothless remarked as he kissed Hiccup again. In truth, as confusing as it was to others; it made sense to Hiccup, Toothless, and the other dragons. Their curse had been broken because Toothless learned to love, and those feelings were returned by Hiccup. There was nothing left to do but be happy, and for Toothless to reclaim his place as ruler of the dragons. A task easier said than done, but they would manage it together, and Hiccup too. Hiccup and Toothless knew what this meant, they were the two the prophecy spoke up, and they would ensure that the legend came to pass by ending a war, and restoring peace.


	11. Come To Pass

**The Prophecy Of Peace**

Rating; M

Pairing; Toothless X Hiccup

Disclaimer; I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, or Beauty and the Beast, which this fanfiction is based on.

Come To Pass

 _[Hiccup's POV]_

I didn't have a word for how happy I was. When I arrived at the castle, my only concern was getting to Toothless. I arrived before anything serious happened, and I watched Toothless spare Astrid's life. Although, he probably had every right to kill her, and I was proud that he didn't. Everything was fine, and then Dagur stabbed him, a fatal one. With all that happening, the glow of the stone faded, and it shattered. I was speechless; I didn't know what to do except cry. For one brief moment, all had been perfect; then it was taken away from me. I understood that I'd fallen in love with Toothless, and that's why saving him meant so much to me, and why I cried knowing he was gone. However, the Gods must have been looking out for me because Toothless got brought back to life and transformed into a Night Fury again. The most interesting bit of it all was that Toothless could still transform into a hybrid, which nobody quite understood, but we pushed it aside and were just glad that the curse had been broken. Apparently, I was the one to break it. I still didn't get how, but right now, I didn't care. My world was perfect as long as Toothless was in it.

Another great moment of all this is that everyone seemed to be very accepting of my love for Toothless, which was odd to consider given the fact Toothless is a dragon. I had my suspicions that this didn't bother them because of everything else that happened. Learning that there are supernatural things in our world, so perhaps after all that, me falling in love with a dragon didn't seem so out of this world. Of course, with all this out of the way, there were still some matters to address. Such as Astrid leading this charge, Dagur attacking Toothless, and killing him, and who the hooded figure was.

"See, I told you that now we're together, everything is fine," I said to Toothless.

"I'll never doubt you again. Are you alright? You weren't injured?" Toothless asked.

"No, I'm okay. Are you?" I inquired.

"I am now that you're here," Toothless ran his clawed fingers through my messy auburn hair, I smiled while leaning into his touch.

"This is madness!" stated Alvin.

"It's treason!" Madguts added.

"Stoick, are you not the least bit concerned that your son is in love with a dragon?!" UG remarked.

"One that held him prisoner for three weeks!?" Dagur interjected.

"My being held as a prisoner was my own doing, Dagur. I _chose_ to take Astrid's place, and I was treated as a guest," I scoffed as I left Toothless's arms, then walked up to Dagur. I pulled back my fist and punched him in the mouth, which put him on his rear end. "And that was for killing him!"

"Astrid. I believe you owe Toothless an apology, and a thank you for sparing your life," Gobber stated as Stoick nodded in agreement. Astrid nervously walked up to Toothless now, keeping her head down.

"I'm…sorry for leading everyone here and attacking you. I thought…you had Hiccup under some spell as to why he was protecting you all. I can see now that all happened was he fell in love with you and is happy. Also, thank you for not…killing me when you had the right to do so," Astrid apologized respectfully.

"You are forgiven," Toothless informed as Astrid breathed some sigh of relief.

"Well, I think that takes care of everything then," Gobber smiled.

"Not quite," I said as I turned my attention to the hooded figure. "Who are you?"

"I'm just someone who wants to see peace," the figure replied, the voice sounded female.

"You cursed my friends and me into hybrids for twelve years," Toothless remarked.

"You had no kindness, compassion, or love in your heart after your father died," the woman responded.

"That wasn't his fault; it was the mother figure he had. It was she who twisted him to be cruel to others, to obtain control over them. You cannot punish the child for the sins of the one raising him," I said now.

"It was still Toothless who committed such acts, even if made to do them," the figure answered.

"Why have you allowed me to change forms, and not the others? The curse was broken," Toothless inquired.

"As you're in love with a human, I assumed you might still want to keep the form he fell in love with," the woman said.

"I fell in love with what's inside, not his appearance. I'd still love him even if he were in dragon form," I retorted. "I ask again. Who are you? I know that voice…" I really did, and I didn't know why. The woman's voice was calm, gentle, and familiar to me.

"I'm just someone who wants peace between two species," she stated.

"I don't believe that was the answer to the question Hiccup asked. Who are you, Enchantress?" Toothless ordered.

"It's been so long since I've seen you," she said.

"Um. Sh-Should I…know you?" I wondered.

"No. You were only a babe," the woman said as Hiccup arched a brow. "But a mother never forgets," the area was silent as I gasped stepping back, suddenly a little afraid.

"Son, what's wrong?" Stoick asked as I felt Toothless put his hand on my shoulder.

"N-No. Y-You…can't be. It's not…possible that you're her," I faltered with my words, unable to process what the cloaked figure had said to me.

"Remove your covering," Toothless ordered. The woman stepped forward as she unhooked the cloak from her body, then removed the hood and let the article of clothing drop to the ground. My eyes widened as I stumbled a bit. The area gave a collective gasp, and my father froze.

"Hello, son," the woman greeted. The female standing there had long autumn hair going down her back, blue/green eyes, she wore dark brown leggings, then a light tan shirt with a skirt around her hips, but it was cut up the side to reveal the pants. There was a red belt too.

"You're my…Mother…" I whispered, still in shock.

"I am," my mother replied.

"Valka?" Stoick asked.

 _[Normal POV]_

Nobody knew what to make of the current reveal. The hooded figure and enchantress who cursed the dragons into hybrids for twelve years is none other than Valka Haddock, the woman they all believed to be dead after getting carried off by a dragon when Hiccup was a baby.

"I-I know what you're going to say, Stoick," Valka began as Stoick stood in shock. Hiccup did too, but it appeared Toothless was trying to snap him out of such a stunned state. Although, Hiccup was very much aware of what was going on; he just didn't know what to say at the moment. "How could I have done this? Stayed away all these years, and why didn't I come back to you, to our son?" she continued as Stoick was beginning to step towards her. "Well, what sign did I have you could change, Stoick? That anyone on Berk could? I pleaded so many times to stop the fighting, to find another answer, but did any of you listen? I know I left ya to raise Hiccup alone, but I thought he'd be better off without me. And I was wrong; I see that now, but-Oh," she fumbled a little as Stoick was standing before her. "Stop being so stoic, Stoick! Go on; scream, shout. Say something!" she pleaded.

Stoick stared into her eyes, his own about to tear up. "You're as beautiful as the day I lost you," he said. Valka's eyes widened a bit, as she lowered her head, crying. Stoick lifted her chin up; then he kissed her softly.

"How are you not upset with me?" Valka asked afterward.

"I'm furious, Val, but you're alive, and that joy is stronger than my anger," Stoick replied.

"Um! I'd like some answers over here!" Hiccup finally spoke. "How is any of this possible!?" he demanded."You wanted peace that you…suddenly got powers and cursed Toothless for something he was raised as a young dragon to do!? How did any of that creat peace?! Your curse gave that draconic monstrosity all the power she needed to take control of the others; she's the source of the raids! This is your fault!"

"Hiccup, I know you're mad, but please listen to me," Valka begged.

"I don't even know if I can. I've believed…you have been dead for years! And you've been alive all this time? Cursing innocent creatures to teach them a lesson when it wasn't their fault!" Hiccup yelled.

"Son, calm down. We'll get answers; your mother will be happy to explain things," Stoick tried.

"No! No, just…stay away from me right now," Hiccup ran off out of the Southern wing.

"Hiccup! Come back!" Astrid called while preparing to go after him.

"Leave him be," Toothless ordered. "He needs time to take this in and cope with it. I know where he went, and I will check on him in a little bit. Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug, Barf, Belch, and Sharpshot. Would you be good enough to follow him, and keep a distanced watch?" he asked.

" _Of course, my prince,"_ the dragons replied to him, then exited. "In the meantime, you can start your explanation to me. How did any of this bring peace?" he continued.

"The night I was taken, I believed firmly that myself and the dragon who took me were the ones the prophecy spoke of. After arriving at the nest with Cloudjumper, I met your father and explained that I meant no harm. I fell ill during my time there, to sick to return to home, and I was dying. Your father…saved my life, Toothless; he granted me these powers and asked me to carry on his mission to bring peace. I knew I couldn't go home after that, so Cloudjumper and I began rescuing dragons. When we returned, your father had passed away, and there was bad weather. I came to you seeking shelter, and you turned me away, so I cursed you to a hybrid form to teach you to love humans. I figured that it could bring peace, for a dragon to learn to love humans, and a human to understand that dragons aren't bad," Valka began.

"You took away my Alpha power! I get trying to teach me a lesson in kindness, or whatever, but why take away the only thing I had to control the dragons from raiding? You only created more hate between the two species because _she_ tells them to raid mercilessly. You locked in that stone for twelve years, giving me only until the sunrise of my eighteenth birthday to love humans and receive theirs in return. What would have happened if the curse didn't break? I would have lost my power forever!" Toothless growled.

"I know. I hadn't considered all that when I placed the curse. Your father only gave me enough magic to perform two spells. I placed the curse as one, and revived you with the second, returning your power to you after seeing that Hiccup returns your love, that you managed to complete my conditions I set for the curse to break," Valka said.

"And you're aware that your careless thinking process has resulted in Hiccup being the one who is more hurt than anyone else right now? That my _mother_ figure is controlling the dragons to raid the Viking islands? That the only way for me to reclaim my position as king of the dragons is to challenge her to an Alpha battle? Were you informed that Red Death as I call her can get in the minds of the other dragons, and force them to obey her, and I don't know if I can break the hold she has on them?! Hence why the battle is necessary, to overpower her," Toothless glared.

"No, I didn't…know that," Valka looked down. "I was…trying to set the conditions of which the prophecy would be fulfilled on,"

Toothless stopped. "What did you just say?" he asked.

"Set the conditions for which the prophecy would be fulfilled?" Valka asked.

"The three-hundred-year-old prophecy that nobody believes tells of a Viking and a Dragon forming an unbreakable bond out of sacrifice, understanding, friendship, and love. It is said that these two chosen members of their respected species will together break a curse, end a war, and restore peace to the world," Gobber recited.

"Of course!" Astrid exclaimed quickly. "The only way for the prophecy to come true is if a curse had been put in place! Valka placed the curse because the only way for things to play out was to set a situation where all those things had to be used,"

"Not following," Snotlout mentioned.

"The prophecy required that a Viking and a Dragon would form a bond out of sacrifice, understanding, friendship, and love. Elders predicted it would been a Viking teenager who stood out from the rest; one who was different. Hiccup is as different as they come, compared to the rest of us Vikings. Also, when I got taken the prisoner, Hiccup sacrificed his freedom, his future to take my place. Throughout the time he was here, he and Toothless understood one another, became friends and fell in love. That mutual love is what broke the curse, and now it's up to Toothless and Hiccup to end the war and restore the peace," Astrid stated.

"Oh, my Gods. She's right. All of this fits now, and the prophecy will be realized because neither species is strong enough to defeat Red Death on their own," Fishlegs began.

"Hiccup and Toothless formed an unbreakable bond; one of true love. These two are the chosen ones. The prophecy will come to pass," Valka said with a smile.


	12. Together

**The Prophecy Of Peace**

Rating; M

Pairing; Toothless X Hiccup

Disclaimer; I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, or Beauty and the Beast, which this fanfiction is based on.

Together

 _[Normal POV]_

The Hooligan Tribe, visiting Chieftains, and Heirs stood in the Southern Tower; still in shock about seeing Stoick's wife, Valka Haddock, alive and revealed to be the one who cursed the small group of dragons into hybrids. Of course, now, Hiccup was very upset and had run off at the information his mother wasn't dead, merely hiding out since she was taken. Granted, Hiccup didn't know the whole story. Only those who were in the tower got that story. Toothless understood Valka's intentions, but nothing should have been above her son. Toothless's heart went out to Hiccup and wondered how he was going to handle all this when he learned of it. For the time being, Toothless thought it is best to let Hiccup have some space to calm down and sit with things before attempting to convince him to talk to his mother. Stoick seemed to be welcoming of her back in his life, but that was to be expected. Toothless knew that Hiccup would come around eventually because Toothless was aware how much Hiccup's mother meant to him, to have her in his life. It would be an adjustment, but Hiccup would move on from this whole bit, and accept his mom.

"Hang on! Everyone just relax. Let me get this straight. Hiccup and this dragon, Toothless, or whatever his name is; they are the chosen ones to fulfill that blasted prophecy?" Gunnar asked.

"Nothing else fits," Gobber shrugged.

"Even with all that nonsense, you consider proof. There is no peace between dragons and humans, and there never will be," Madguts huffed.

"It was said they would end the war and restore peace; it just hasn't happened yet," Astrid rolled her eyes.

"Stoick, fetch that boy of yours and send him with his dragon lover to end the war!" Alvin demanded.

"You will be leaving Hiccup alone, as I've already stated," Toothless remarked.

"If you two are the ones to make this happen, then what is the holdup for!?" Elvar grumbled.

"We cannot simply charge into the central nest without a plan, and that takes time to happen," Toothless sighed. Of course; he expected they would order for things to proceed right away, but the two it involved were nowhere near ready to engage in such a battle instantly. All that, and Toothless wanted to make sure Hiccup was okay first. Toothless didn't like all these people in the castle, but he assumed none of them would be leaving anytime before this ordeal ended completely.

"Then go get Hiccup to plan this!" Dagur demanded.

"You dare command order from me in my own home? I don't believe you know who you're dealing with; I'm the king of the dragons. Without Hiccup and I, you will continue to deal with raids by Red Death. So if I were you, I'd watch how you speak to me because maybe I end up deciding that Hiccup and I don't need to risk our hides to fight her. The curse is broken; Hiccup and I can leave and find a new home if he desires," Toothless scoffed.

"Toothless, please," Stoick said. Toothless mumbled.

"I know what needs to be done, and it's for Hiccup's sake that I won't let that beast stay in power. However, much has happened in so little time, and I do not believe Hiccup is ready for such a fight just yet. I understand your urge to be free of raids, but as I said, these things take time," Toothless informed.

"The lad could do with some comforting," Gobber hinted.

"I believe that job goes to me then," Toothless said. "The rest of ya, out of my room," he ordered, motioning for them to get out by following him.

"Where are we headed?" Thurmond, Chief of the Peaceables Tribe.

"My wish would be for you to leave as you've caused enough trouble already by coming here and attacking," Toothless remarked. "However, as I see you won't be leaving until this matter is settled; I will arrange you to have stay areas, for the Chieftains, Heir's and Gobber, and Hiccup's parents. The rest must return to the village,"

"Those terms are agreeable," Stoick stated.

"You weren't getting a choice in it," Toothless huffed. "My castle, my decisions. You might have the village, but you don't own the island,"

"Eh, he's got a point," Gobber chuckled.

"Can we stay too? We're Hiccup's friends," Ruffnut inquired.

"I suppose so. However, if she attacks me again, I'm killing her this time," Toothless remarked.

"Spitelout, lead the Tribe back. I am remaining with Valka and Gobber," Stoick ordered.

"Aye, Chief. Hooligans, with me!" Spitelout called. Soon the group had gotten smaller as it was just the Chieftains, their Heir's, Friends, Stoick, Valka, and Gobber.

"You mentioned knowing where Hiccup was?" Norbert inquired.

"Of course. Hiccup only has two favorite spots in here. The forge, and my bed," Toothless chuckled as the group went silent. "Don't get it twisted; he likes to sleep in my bed because is comfortable. Hiccup and I haven't done anything…intimately, so to speak," a few breathed out a sigh of relief.

" _My prince, there you are,"_ Stormfly and Meatlug bowed softly to him.

"How is he?" Toothless asked.

" _How does he sound?"_ Barf replied as they could hear the banging of a hammer against metal.

"I'll talk to him. Keep an eye on our _guests_ ," Toothless commanded.

" _Yes, Alpha,"_ the dragons replied to him. Toothless sighed as he slid the door open a bit more, seeing Hiccup working on something, but Toothless had a feeling that it was just to distract him from the earlier incident.

"Hiccup," Toothless said to get his attention. Of course, he didn't stop. "Hiccup," he tried again. Hiccup kept hammering away until Toothless moved behind him, stopping his motions, then taking the hammer away to put it off to the side. Hiccup closed his eyes, lowering his head. "Banging away at that metal isn't going to change what is, Hiccup,"

"I know," Hiccup replied calmly.

"And running from it doesn't make it go away either," Toothless added.

"I just needed time to think, Tooth," Hiccup answered truthfully.

"I assumed as much. I made the others remain with me to give you your space," Toothless smiled some.

"I owe you," Hiccup looked at him. "Are they still here?"

"Yes. The island leaders, their offspring, your parents, friends, and mentor," Toothless responded.

"Why?" Hiccup mumbled, not happy to hear that his mother was still there. "I don't want to see her,"

"There was a reason behind her actions, Love. Though, I find them ridiculous; they are acceptable and play a big role in the future of this world," Toothless informed as Hiccup sighed.

"My mother was taken by a dragon, and lived, Toothless. And then she continued to stay gone to rescue dragons because of her belief that peace is possible. While I don't disagree that it can be obtained, it infuriates me to no end that she didn't return to let my father know she was okay. That she didn't return until now. My mother just…found a new life, and lived that one. Not caring about the one she left behind," Hiccup walked out from behind the work table, removing his apron.

"But if she had returned and said she was given magic abilities by a dragon to assist in bring peace to the world, would you or your father have believed her?" Toothless asked.

"I would have. Come on, Tooth, you know me; I'm different than everyone else. Meeting you when I came to save Astrid, learning you were a hybrid. Yeah, that shocked me, but I accepted it. I don't have a problem accepting what is. I have a serious problem with blatant disregard," Hiccup huffed.

"Hiccup, she was chosen by my father to carry out the mission for peace; he gave her the powers," Toothless said now as Hiccup looked at him. "Your mother grew ill as she was planning to return to you and your dad. My father saved her, and she stayed away because she felt it would be best not to bring that kind of chaos to your life. Hiccup, your mom didn't return for your sake, and what she did has set in motion the prophecy of peace,"

"The three-hundred-year-old one?" Hiccup inquired. Toothless nodded. "How did she set that in motion?"

"How can two different species form a bond if they never meet? Our lives intertwined because of your mother's actions, Hiccup. You and I will end this war, and we will restore peace. I know you're upset with your mom because she's been gone all these years, but Hiccup, at least she's alive, and your dad too. Both my parents are dead," Toothless reminded.

"I know, I'm sorry," Hiccup closed his eyes. Toothless was right; Hiccup shouldn't be upset about this. Yeah, his mom was gone for eighteen years, but she set the grounds for him to meet Toothless.

"Don't be. I'm not saddened by losing them because everything has led up to having you in my life, Hiccup, and I wouldn't trade that for anything else. Everything happened exactly as it was prophecised to happen," Toothless cupped his cheek, then kissed him gently. "What do you say we take the rest of today to celebrate the end of the curse and our birthday? We can worry about the war tomorrow because after we take down Red Death, we'll have forever of peace in the world. As you once said, forever can spare minute,"

Hiccup smiled as he nodded. "Okay," Toothless took his hand, then led Hiccup out of the forge.

"How would you like to celebrate today?" Toothless asked him. Hiccup whispered something to him as Toothless chuckled. "As you wish. Go get ready then," Hiccup kissed his cheek then rushed off towards his room. "Follow quietly," he told the others. Not long after, they reached a large room as Toothless had them take their seats at the table while he stood at the entryway when Hiccup walked through wearing black boots that had fur around the top, then black pants with a long green tunic top. Toothless offered his hand, helping Hiccup down the stairs and to the middle of the room.

" _Is it bad that I miss being a hybrid?"_ Stormfly giggled a bit. Toothless looked at them; then he grinned a bit while stepping away from Hiccup. Toothless formed a blue aura in his hands as it began to grow in size, then he controlled the blueish fog to surround his friends. Not long after, they turned back into hybrids.

"Thank you, my prince," Hookfang said as the group bowed to him.

"You can switch as I can," Toothless informed as he looked back at Hiccup with a smile. Toothless put his hand up as Hiccup matched the motion while their arms crossed, beginning to move in a slow circle. Suddenly, soft music began to play as those present looked over to see the hybrids playing a few instruments.

" _Tale as old as time. True as it can be. Barely even friends, then somebody bends; unexpectedly,"_ Stormfly began singing as Hiccup and Toothless started to dance.

" _Just a little change. Small to say the least. Both a little scared; neither one prepared_ ," Toothless began now. Hiccup smiled broadly.

" _Beauty and the Beast,"_ Hiccup and Toothless sang together, continued their movements on the floor, staying in rhythm. _"Ever just the same. Ever a surprise. Ever as before, and ever just as sure. As the sun will rise!"_ the music continued as Toothless span Hiccup once, then dipped him low before returning him to his feet. The others were shocked; who would have imagined Hiccup and Toothless could dance, or sing. _"Ever just the same! And ever a surprise! Ever as before, and ever just as sure. As the sun will rise!"_

" _Tale as old as time,"_ Hiccup sang.

" _Tune as old as song,"_ Toothless smiled.

" _Bittersweet and strange. Finding you can change, learning you were wrong."_ The two lovers continued, moving around the room as if it were just them, not caring who was watching.

" _Certain as the sun,"_ Toothless went.

" _Certain as the sun…"_ Hiccup repeated.

" _Rising in the East. Tale as old as time. Song as old as rhyme. Beauty and the Beast,"_ they sang as the dance slowed down after Toothless wrapped his arm around Hiccup's waist, lifting him up and spinning around. Toothless placed him down as the two picked up as they had begun; arms connected and moving in a circle, both leaning in closer with smiles.

" _Tale as old as time,"_ Hiccup stared into Toothless's eyes.

" _Song as old as rhyme,"_ Toothless sang softly, cupping Hiccup's cheek gently.

" _Beauty and the Beast,"_ Hiccup and Toothless held the note a moment; then Toothless kissed Hiccup passionately as the music stopped.

"I love you, Toothless," Hiccup said after the kiss ended.

"I love you too, Hiccup," Toothless replied. "Anything else you'd like to do?"

"Can we go flying?" Hiccup asked. Toothless chuckled a bit, but he nodded. Toothless stepped back as a purple glow encased him, then he got on all fours as he transformed into his dragon state. Toothless crouched a bit as Hiccup climbed on his back and hugged around his neck.

"What is he doing?" Madguts asked.

"Toothless is going to take him flying. Duh, don't you listen?" Sharpshot rolled his eyes as the others began to snicker a bit. Toothless launched into the sky through the window with Hiccup on his back. Nothing else mattered to the lovers; they could spare one day to have something for themselves before the fight ensued. Hiccup and Toothless would beat Red Death, and they would do it together.


	13. Discussions

**The Prophecy Of Peace**

Rating; M

Pairing; Toothless X Hiccup

Disclaimer; I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, or Beauty and the Beast, which this fanfiction is based on.

Discussions

 **{A Few Days Later}**

The day of their eighteenth birthday had been nothing short of perfect, minus Toothless being killed once by Dagur, then revived by Hiccup's mother, Valka, who turned up alive after being gone, and believed to be dead all this time. Valka was saved from an illness by Toothless's father and given just enough magic to set things into motion to restore peace. The prophecy was now centered around Hiccup and Toothless, as they were the two chosen ones from their species to end the war by defeating Red Death. Toothless had to challenge her, and win to claim his to be king of the dragons as his father had been before him. Hiccup and Toothless spent their birthday enjoying each other's company and talking about whatever they wanted while practically forgetting that they had guests, and somehow, didn't care either. Many of the Chieftains were not pleased with the arrangement because they felt that it was wrong from a human to love a dragon, romantically at that too. However, this was the closest anyone had ever been to the conditions of the prophecy happening, so they weren't going to do anything to stop it in fear of continuing to suffer the raids.

Toothless already warned them not to interfere, or he and Hiccup would leave, and Hiccup had thus far not disagreed with that statement; meaning that he would be happy to leave if the others couldn't accept his relationship with Toothless. Yes, Hiccup and Toothless were dating now, Toothless asked Hiccup to be his lover over dinner the night of their birthday. Of course, Hiccup accepted, and they were as happy as could be. When Toothless asked Hiccup to be with him, though, the question had been if Hiccup would become his mate. In Viking sense, this was Toothless asking Hiccup to marry him, so they'd be together until death parted them. Hiccup said yes, but nothing had been talked about so far of how this process would go. Dragons mating was well known, a dragon and a human? Nobody knew what to expect of that, especially when it was two males performing the act. Though, many were wondering if it had something to do with why Valka let Toothless keep his hybrid form. Nothing could be confirmed. Also, Hiccup and Toothless seemed to not be worried about it for the time being.

The visiting guests were given rooms in the same wing as Hiccup; the Western one. Hiccup's was at the beginning of the tunnel, and the others just took a spot on the left or right continuing down. Stoick and Valka were in the room next to Hiccup's, and Gobber was in the one across from him. Astrid was after Gobber, then Fishlegs, and Snotlout. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were in the two rooms after Stoick and Valka. The rest of the rooms went to the Chieftains and their Heirs. Three days later, and the group still hadn't mastered how to navigate the tunnels and levels, so they weren't far from Hiccup or the dragon hybrid as they needed a guide to get around. It took some getting used to, but what else could they do? Hiccup and Toothless were handling Red Death, so in truth, the guests didn't need to be present. Hiccup and Toothless chalked it up to sheer curiosity is why they were staying. Hiccup figured that's what it was because the Vikings couldn't get over how civilized the hybrids were, that they made a home out of rocks, tunnels, and more. Today was the day that had been decided they would talk about things regarding Red Death. However, Hiccup was late to the meeting. Very late.

"Stoick, where is that boy of yours?" Alvin asked.

"How should I know?" Stoick arched a brow.

"Because he's your son, and you are using the room right next to his?" Dagur pointed out.

"Hiccup stayed with Toothless last night," Ruffnut mentioned. "We saw them flying, then landing in the Southern Wing, but Hiccup didn't return the West one all night," Finally, Toothless walked into the dining area where the meeting was being held, and Hiccup wasn't at his side.

"Where's Hic-," Madguts started.

"Hiccup is not feeling well this morning," Toothless stated.

"What is ailing him, Toothless?" Bertha wondered.

"I'm not sure. Hiccup was fine all last night, up until the flight. We hadn't even been flying ten minutes when Hiccup asked if we could turn back because his stomach was bothering him. By the time we landed, he had a slight fever, so I had him stay in the South Wing with me to rest. I believe he's sleeping right now," Toothless informed.

"Perhaps I should go check on him," Valka suggested.

"I assure you that he will be fine, Valka. I have Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf, Belch, and Sharpshot checking in on him while they perform their daily duties around the nest. If there is a problem, one of them will get me," Toothless remarked.

"But he's my s-," Valka started.

"And he's my future mate," Toothless said firmly. "You need to understand that Hiccup is still upset with you for abandoning him and your husband for eighteen years; regardless of your intentions to bring about peace. You could have returned to the Vikings, and never told them about having magic, or that you cursed my friends and me. You could have still performed your motherly and wifely duties; there is no excuse for neglecting those," he added.

Valka looked down. "He'll come around, Val," Stoick soothed.

"The bottom line is that it's no longer your job to take care of Hiccup; it's mine. As soon as Hiccup said yes to me, it became my responsibility. Rest assured that I will let no harm come to him; I protect and care for him with my life," Toothless stated. "Hiccup is sleeping, and you will leave him be. We have other matters at hand,"

"Quite right. So how do we deal with this Red Death?" Mogadon asked.

"We? There's no we; none of you stand a chance against her," Toothless chuckled.

"I doubt she's that powerful," Snotlout remarked.

"Red Death is a massive Stoker Class dragon that lives in the corona of a volcano, and she can emit a homing signal to control the other dragons," Toothless informed.

"You're saying that she could take control of you?" Asgeir inquired.

"Without my Alpha power, yes, she could," Toothless responded. "You soon forget who the king is here,"

"Still the prince until you beat her," Belch snickered with Belch. Toothless growled at them, and they stopped.

"I'm the rightful king by birthright," Toothless reminded.

"Of course, Alpha," the two bowed their head.

"Is there a reason you have come?" Toothless wondered.

"Just letting you know that Hiccup is awake," Barf informed gently.

"And he's asking for you," Belch added. Toothless nodded as the Zippleback hybrid left the room.

"Come," Toothless instructed while turning away from the table. Not having much choice, they stood up and followed Toothless to the Southern Wing. Entering the room, Toothless saw Hiccup shivering on the bed, even though he was covered up. Toothless moved to the edge and knelt beside his future mate, moving some of the auburn hair out of his eyes.

"Toothless," Hiccup moaned weakly.

"What's wrong, Love?" Toothless inquired softly.

"Everything hurts…and I'm…c-cold," Hiccup managed.

"Try to relax, Hiccup. Being sick isn't supposed to be easy," Toothless offered with a light smile. Hiccup whimpered again while holding his stomach. Toothless checked his forehead; still warm, maybe warmer. Toothless removed his shirt, then got into the bed. Toothless slid under the covers and moved closer to Hiccup. "Come against me," Hiccup scooched against his lover, laying his head on the pillow as Toothless locked his arm around Hiccup's waist.

"You're so warm," Hiccup said.

"I know. Now, rest up. I'll stay with you," Toothless told him. Hiccup smiled now as he snuggled up, then closed his eyes. Not long after; Hiccup was fast asleep on the bed with Toothless holding him, the smile remaining on his lips.

"How'd you know that would work?" Stoick asked.

"My body temperature is warmer than a human's. Hiccup said he was cold, so I let him sleep against me because he'd warm up," Toothless replied. "Not only that, but intended mates know what their other half needs, and find comfort in them in times of sadness and sickness,"

"That's cool actually," Fishlegs said.

"I suppose being a dragon has its perks," Toothless stated as he laid his head on his hand, looking down at Hiccup's sleeping figure.

"Out of curiosity; how will it work with you two mating?" Colby, Chief of the Visithug Tribe.

"The same way any dragon mates. I believe you humans call it sex or consummating a marriage," Toothless enlightened.

"Yeah, but between two males? How does that happen if Hiccup doesn't have a female body?" Astrid inquired.

"It's far too complicated for you to understand," Toothless chuckled a bit.

"Try us," UG invited.

"Most dragons can find a female partner, as the other species reproduce on a normal timeframe. However, rare dragons aren't so lucky. The Strike Class dragons revert to alternative methods to keep the population going. Skrill, Wooly Howl, Snow Wraith, Threadtail, Triple Stryke, and Night Furies are an elite class of dragon and possess abilities that the rest of our species don't," Hookfang began to explain.

"But can two males of different species still make babies?" Norbert asked.

"Unfortunately, that's unknown as this would be the first time it's ever attempted," Toothless said with his eyes closed. "A dragon and a human mating," he added to clarify what he meant.

"How does it work between two dragons?" Thurmond questioned.

"The submissive's body will change," Stormfly responded.

"Meaning that one of the dragon's bodies will change?" Mogadon inquired.

"And submissive is to say the weaker of the two?" Elvar interjected.

"That's right," Sharpshot.

"So, how does the body alter?" Dagur wondered.

"The submissive will gain a female part, and that will be used for mating, and child-bearing," Toothless enlightened.

"You're insinuating that Hiccup will become a girl?" the group blinked a bit.

"If it works the same way, yes," Meatlug nodded. "We don't know; this hasn't happened before,"

"How does one determine dominant and submissive?" Stoick asked.

"It's a fight. First to get pinned down is submissive," Toothless informed calmly.

"Do you and Hiccup have to do that?" Astrid wondered.

"Unfortunately, yes. The fight can wait until he's feeling better, or the fight can be avoided if one of the dragons just accepts being the submissive and doesn't mind," Toothless said as he looked down to see Hiccup sleeping peacefully, curling up against him. "And we'll likely hold it off until after the defeat of Red Death," he added.

"Wait, so if Hiccup accepts being the submissive, his body will just change?" Bertha said, a little astonished.

"I suppose that's how it's done. In a standard dragon fight for dominance, the one who loses gets marked by the dragon who won. This shows the other dragons that these two will mate, and they are to stay away from what is claimed. The bite also contains a substance to signal the body of the submissive of what to do when mating time comes," Toothless remarked.

"And when is mating time?" Stoick questioned.

"You'll know because I advise you to stay indoors. Night Furies mate during lightning storms, ones we create because of the heat, and on a full moon," Toothless said.

"Heat?" Gunnar asked.

"He's referring to when dragons go into heat; it happens twice a year. Summer and Winter," Valka stated.

"Summer starts in four months," Alvin pointed out.

"Then that will likely be when it takes place. Red Death will be gone by then; Hiccup and I will see to it," Toothless said. "You needn't concern yourself with all this," he added. "Hiccup is already aware of all that happens during the mating process, and is fine with it," Before anyone else could say anything, Hiccup woke up once more, groaning and trying to keep himself from throwing up. Toothless moved quickly. "Send them out,"

"Yes, Alpha," the dragons replied as they led the others out of the room just as Hiccup puked in a bucket that Toothless got for him. Toothless knew Hiccup wouldn't want them in there while he was this sick, and that's why he made them leave. Hiccup laid down once more after Toothless got him a drink of water.

"Thank you," Hiccup mumbled.

"Anything for you. Try to get some more rest; you'll feel better soon," Toothless assured. Hiccup nodded, closing his eyes.

"Toothless, I love you," Hiccup whispered.

"I love you too," Toothless replied as Hiccup smiled when Toothless kissed his forehead, then Hiccup fell asleep ten minutes later. Toothless sat in his chair while watching Hiccup sleep; his mind only on the conversations from earlier. How in the name of Odin had it gone from matters involving Red Death to Hiccup and Toothless mating? Toothless hadn't wanted them to be so curious about it, but he supposed he couldn't blame them. Mating between a human and a dragon had never been done before, and not even dragons knew what to expect. Still, it was Toothless's and Hiccup's business. If nothing else at least it was out of the way now, and they would never need to have these discussions again.


	14. Marked

**The Prophecy Of Peace**

Rating; M

Pairing; Toothless X Hiccup

Disclaimer; I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, or Beauty and the Beast, which this fanfiction is based on.

 **~Author's Note;** _Hey fans! Sorry for the lack of chapters. The days before Thanksgiving were a bit crazy. Anywho, I hope everyone had a good holiday, and with any luck, I'll be finishing The Prophecy of Peace before this weekend is over. I'm already working on the next story to come out; a modern Hiccup and Astrid fic. It will be titled Lost And Found, and the inspiration for it comes from a very good friend of mine; harrypanther's Lost Boy. She's been asking and asking for me to write this, so for her, I shall!_

Marked

 _[Hiccup's POV]_

I stayed sick an entire week, and it sucked. However, Toothless was by my side for the entire endeavor. Toothless would rub my back, and get me anything that I needed to be comfortable. I knew the Chieftains, Gobber, my friends, and parents were still present at the nest. The other dragons were enjoying their hybrid forms more now that they had a choice in what they could be. As soon as I was better, Toothless and I began forming a plan to deal with Red Death, which would be anything by easy. Toothless and I knew it would be a power struggle because the dragons she commanded had basically been brainwashed without Toothless there the last twelve years. Toothless would have to weaken Red Death for her control to lift, and then he could take over, but still have to beat her to stay in power. The problem was that we needed a way to get close without endangering anyone, and that was the difficult part. Toothless and I had been taking recon missions to the nest to check it out, and we couldn't even get close without being attacked. Even with Toothless's Alpha ability, the dragons wouldn't listen because Red Death had been in command for so long, making them do as she says.

Upon figuring all that out, my mind was on my upcoming mating with Toothless. After he proposed to me, we talked about how things would go. It was confusing at first, but I began to understand. Toothless and I first were supposed to fight to determine who would be dominant, and the submissive. However, things got complicated in that explanation because Toothless spoke about how it was done between two dragons. Toothless was a Night Fury, and myself a mere human. This type of union had never been suggested let alone attempted. Toothless and I were going to go for it. Toothless said that he and I would fight with him in hybrid form, to make it a little fair. Though, lately, I'd been considering just to admit defeat. I didn't mind being the submissive; I wasn't one to fight. The next step of mating was that the submissive after the battle would be marked. This would signify which of the two males would be changing when the mating season started, which there were two times during the year it would occur. Summer and Winter.

Summer was now three months away, and I was trying to keep myself calm over things. I knew what the mating would entail because Toothless told submissive male would gain the female parts necessary to mate and produce offspring, so in short, I would end up a female for a brief period. At least, that's what it sounded like if things worked the same way. I guess we'd find out, wouldn't we? Toothless had sent his friends to deliver messages to the other islands, explaining to Tribes why their Chieftains and Heirs had not yet returned. I spent a lot of my time in the forge, and working on my invention from when I first arrived at the nest; Inferno. It was a retractable flaming sword and Zippleback blast shooter; this means that it releases the Zippleback gas, and ignites it for an explosion. The sword wasn't even a real one, just an outline that got covered in Nightmare gel, then something to set it on fire. Barf and Hookfang helped me out. Oh, Meatlug too because the whole thing was made out of Gronckle Iron; a metal that was lighter and stronger than anything else I'd ever seen.

That's where I was now; in the forge while putting on the finishing touches. Toothless promised to help me test it out, but I think he was at the central nest with the others to do another recon to check out Red Death; we figured it might go easier if no humans came so she couldn't catch their scent. I locked the last thing in place and set it down to admire my work; it had taken almost three months to do since I started it in the village before Toothless captured Astrid. I left the forge after removing my apron, then headed down the tunnel where the rooms where.

"Ah, there you are, Hiccup," Stoick greeted with a smile.

"Hey, Dad," I replied. I saw my mother and offered a smile to her. I had forgiven her, but it was still odd to know my mother was alive, and in my life now.

"We were wondering where ya snuck off too," Gobber chuckled.

"Forge in the Northern Wing," I stated as the others were beginning to come out now.

"What'cha got there?" asked Thuggory, son of Mogadon.

"Latest invention; finally perfected it," I grinned while holding it up.

"Um, what is it?" Snotlout asked since it appeared to be just a handle with two silver dragon heads on each end; one closed, and the other open.

"I call it Inferno," I said proudly.

"And, uh, what does it do?" Astrid inquired.

"Glad you asked," I said as he motioned for them to follow. Of course, Toothless and the others returned at this time; they landed in the main area. "You're back," I smiled broadly but didn't see my soon to be mate smiling back. "What's wrong?"

" _She's a friggin nightmare,"_ Stormfly mumbled.

" _Toothless, what are we gonna do?"_ Hookfang asked.

" _I don't know. I'll speak with Hiccup; maybe he'll have some insight on a plan of what we can do,"_ Toothless countered.

" _Um, I can hear you, remember?"_ I said in the mind link I had with Toothless.

" _Oh, right. I forgot about that for a second,"_ Toothless remarked, then he transformed to his hybrid state. "Sorry, Love," he kissed my cheek.

"It's okay. I take it the mission didn't go well?" I inquired.

Toothless shook his head. "No, and you and I need to talk about it because, after tonight, I know that I cannot be there without you present or she can take control of me too," he looked down. "Our bond makes me stronger than her, so only together can we defeat her,"

"You know I'll be with you, Tooth," I said gently.

"I appreciate that. So what do you have there?" Toothless wondered.

"Hm? Oh! Inferno; I finally finished it," I replied. "Don't you want to talk about RD?" I blinked.

"Afterward. I've watching you try to perfect this thing for weeks; I have to see the finished product, and did I not promise to test it with you?" Toothless chuckled.

"Yes, you did," I nodded.

"Well, how about we make it interesting then?" Toothless offered as I arched a brow at him. "We still need to have that dominance fight, so why not do it now while we test your toy there?" he challenged.

"T-Toy!? Do you know how hard it was to make this thing do what I wanted it to do?! Oh, you are so on! Let's do it," I replied.

"As you wish; we'll go outside. You remember how it works?" Toothless inquired.

"First to be pinned is the submissive," I informed.

"Unless you wanna just submit to me now?" Toothless grinned.

"Not on your life," I stated.

"This is gonna be good," Tuffnut and Ruffnut snickered. Hiccup and Toothless led the group outside; then they stood away from the others.

"Rules to a dominance battle; You can do anything as long as it doesn't result in death or serious injury, so no open wounds. As we're two different species, you can use your weapon, but I will use one as well. If one person loses their weapon, the other tosses their's. I'll stay in hybrid form and won't use my fire as you're at a disadvantage with being unable to do the same. Anything you'd like to add in?" Toothless questioned.

"Don't hold back," I smiled.

"Fair enough. You can pin stomach or back down; it doesn't matter which," Toothless stated to me.

"Got it," I nodded. I knew I would lose to him, but this might be kind of fun.

"You ready?" Toothless asked.

"Been ready," I replied.

 _[Normal POV]_

Toothless smiled a bit, shaking his head, then removed his black cloak. Toothless stood there wearing a sleeveless, dark gray tunic top with black pants, and no boots. Toothless near-black skin and scales showed perfectly, and Hiccup loved it. Hookfang brought over a sword in a black sheath. The handle had a blue gem just before the blade connected; it was beautiful. Toothless drew his sword with one hand, then stood sideways with his left hand holding the weapon at the ready to block. Hiccup took a deep breath as he removed his brown vest, the held the handle of his weapon, standing the same way Toothless was as they were looking at one another.

Hiccup pressed the button as the sword shot out of the dragon's mouth on the handle, and it was fully engulfed in flames. "Woah," the Vikings watched with shock. It wasn't often that one of Hiccup's inventions worked, and this one looked amazing. Toothless and Hiccup took their stances, letting their blades cross.

"I see you got the blade to stay lit," Toothless said as he moved to strike at Hiccup, which didn't work because Hiccup stepped slightly to block it. At that moment, it began. The swordplay went on for nearly twenty minutes, both Hiccup and Toothless matching one another evenly. However, Toothless made one wrong move as his blade got stuck inside the open area of Hiccup's weapon. With one swift move, Hiccup was able to turn his sword and get Toothless's away from him. With Toothless weaponless, Hiccup retracted his blade; the tossed his weapon to the side where Toothless's was. "Well done, Hiccup. Very impressive," Toothless complimented.

"I lived a sheltered life; I saw my fair share of swordplay and picked it up," Hiccup replied.

"Ready to continue?" Toothless asked casually.

"Ready or not, you've been more than fair to wait this long," Hiccup responded. Toothless charged first, then pulled back his fist to punch Hiccup. The Viking boy prepared himself by throwing his arm out at the right moment, then knocking Toothless's punch to the side while Hiccup held his wrist then landed a punch of his own to Toothless's cheek. Hiccup released Toothless, then jumped back. A moment later, they were going at it again with hand to hand combat. This was probably the most shocking to everyone because they didn't know Hiccup had it in him to know these kinds of things; apparently, they were wrong about a lot of things regarding him.

Toothless got behind Hiccup, holding his arms in a locked position while forcing him to the ground, front side down. Hiccup jerked a few times to try and get loose; then he locked his leg around Toothless's before kicking it outward which threw Toothless's balance off. Hiccup whipped his head back into Toothless's face, forcing the hybrid to release him. Hiccup rolled onto his back, struggling to keep Toothless from pinning him down. Of course, Toothless accidentally dragged his claws over Hiccup's tunic, ripping it, and scratching Hiccup slightly. As soon as he'd done it, he backed off.

"Hiccup, I'm…sorry. Are you alright?" Toothless asked instantly. Hiccup forced himself up and took the shirt off, checking the scratches; four long ones going across his midsection, but not deep and barely bleeding.

"I'm…okay, don't worry. I told you not to hold back," Hiccup panted.

"And the rules say I'm not supposed to make you bleed," Toothless counted.

"I'll live," Hiccup charged at Toothless to tackle him down. The two rolled there, punching at one another. Hiccup and Toothless managed to get up, but only for a brief moment as Hiccup ducked to avoid Toothless's punch, and using the lowered position, Hiccup elbowed Toothless in the side, then crouched down while throwing out his leg to kick Toothless onto his back. Hiccup scrambled over to pin him down, but Toothless held Hiccup back from doing it. Toothless began to sit himself up, his face getting closer to Hiccup's. Finally, Toothless kissed Hiccup deeply. This action shocked the Berk Heir as his arms let up from the force he'd been trying to push Toothless down with. Toothless saw Hiccup melt into it, then take his chance.

Toothless pulled Hiccup down on top of his figure, the kissing still going. Toothless grinned suddenly as he locked his leg around Hiccup's, then flipped him over, so Hiccup was down on his back with Toothless locking his legs down with his own, then grabbing Hiccup's arms and pinning them down over Hiccup's head. Toothless broke the kiss with a smile. "Pinned,"

"You cheated! You know I get weak to your kiss!" Hiccup frowned.

"I did not cheat. I said anything goes, Love. That includes tricking you into letting your guard down," Toothless chuckled. Hiccup pouted with a huff. "Wanna go again?" he asked. Hiccup sighed as he relaxed some.

"Nah, I'm done. You win, Tooth," Hiccup admitted. Toothless released Hiccup's arms, then leaned down to kiss him once more. The others were clapping; it had been an entertaining battle to watch. Toothless got off Hiccup, then offered a hand to help him up. Hiccup grasped it, then was pulled to his feet.

"You did wonderfully, Hiccup! No one has ever gotten that close to pinning Toothless down," Stormfly beamed.

"Heh, thanks," Hiccup rubbed the back of his head as he looked at Toothless. "Well, I lost. What happens now?" he inquired.

"Try to relax; I'll make this as painless as possible," Toothless told him. Hiccup nodded as he took a breath. Toothless went Night Fury form. _"Kneel before me, Love,"_ he said gently. Hiccup did so, kneeling before his soon to be mate. Toothless walked close, then licked the spot between Hiccup's neck and shoulder.

"I think this is the marking bit," Astrid mentioned to the others. Toothless dropped his teeth, then bit down on the spot. Hiccup's eyes widened as far as they could go, gasping out with no sound to be heard. Hiccup panted, closing his eyes and trying to relax by breathing through the pain. After a minute, Toothless released the area, licking up the blood and stepping back. Toothless returned to his hybrid state, holding Hiccup close.

"I'm sorry; I know that hurt, but it had to be done that way. Are you alright?" Toothless asked.

Hiccup cringed a few times, his grip on Toothless tightening. Finally, Hiccup let go, breathing heavily. "Y-Yeah, I think so," he forced a nod.

"How do you feel?" Meatlug wondered.

"I-I don't…know. My body…feels like it's on fire…" Hiccup admitted.

"That's the venom coursing through you; I promise it will fade soon. Don't be alarmed if anything… _changes_ as the mating season draws closer," Toothless informed. Hiccup nodded to him, then yawned.

"I'm…tired, Tooth…" Hiccup wobbled a bit. Toothless picked him up bridal style.

"We had a long match, and it's best you get some sleep," Toothless suggested. Hiccup yawned again, laying his head on Toothless's shoulder, and getting comfortable. "Lead the others inside. I'm taking Hiccup to bed," he ordered, then walked away. By the time Hiccup was laid down in Toothless's bed of furs, he was knocked out. Toothless kissed his forehead, then smiled with the knowledge of knowing that they would be mates indefinitely now as Hiccup had been marked as Toothless's intended.


	15. Once More

**The Prophecy Of Peace**

Rating; M

Pairing; Toothless X Hiccup

Disclaimer; I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, or Beauty and the Beast, which this fanfiction is based on.

Once More

 _[Toothless's POV]_

I was very impressed with Hiccup; the fight we had to establish dominant and submissive had been entertaining. I never expected Hiccup to be such a good fighter, and hell, he almost pinned me down. I wouldn't have minded if he did. As a last ditch effort, I kissed him and managed to flip the pin to get him down. Hiccup's pout had been cute, but he admitted defeat, and let me mark him. Of course, that hadn't been an easy experience to endure. Hiccup got sick, and he has been miserable and can barely leave my bed. I had to assume that it came along with marking him and the venom I injected into the bite was a different reaction to a human. I did what I could for him, but it seemed that he was only alright if I was close, and that was because of our bond; intended mates had that ability as I'd told Valka and the others before. I always knew what he needed, and it looked like that need was me. We were now two months away from Summer, our set mating time, but there was still one colossal problem; Red Death.

I assumed Hiccup's illness would continue if I wandered too far from his side. Also, I wondered if it would stop after the mating took place. Most dragons exhibited odd behavior during their heat when the mating season was about to start. However, with Hiccup, I had contemplated if he was ill because his body was trying to adjust to the process. Aside from being sick, he was very…affectionate lately, and I debated if this was him showing signs of being in heat. If such were the case, then I assumed to be had to be very uncomfortable. The easiest way to deal with heat was to achieve sexual release, and obviously, an unmated couple couldn't enjoy that until mating. That is how it had been explained to me when I was younger. A pair of dragons that weren't mated couldn't indulge in sex, as I understood, it was the same with humans too. Unwed couples couldn't get intimate either. I knew that the mating seasons were the only times that dragons could get pregnant. Any other time after mating takes place; the two dragons could get off when they wanted without a worry of conceiving. Most dragons didn't have to worry about going into heat until mating season, and only if that dragon had been marked or marked someone else.

The urge to mate would increase undoubtedly, and I wondered if that's what Hiccup was dealing with. It was two months until, and I didn't have to worry about mine until the month of. However, Hiccup was human, and perhaps the desire ran stronger him because his body was different. In either case, Hiccup spent a lot of his time in my room of the Southern Wing, being in pain or sleeping. For me, the time had come to deal with Red Death; her raids were becoming too much for the Vikings.

"Toothless, you can't do this!" Stormfly yelled at me.

"What choice do I have? Hiccup's too sick to come, and I'm the king. I will not let my father down a second time. I will take Red Death on myself, and you are to stay here out of her control," I ordered.

"She will take control of you!" Sharpshot reminded.

"I'll fight it off," I prepared to leave for the exit.

"Tooth…less, wait…for me," came Hiccup's voice. I turned quickly to see Hiccup forcing himself to get close to me by holding onto the walls for support.

"Son, you shouldn't be up," Stoick said quickly. Hiccup coughed a few times, still trying to make his way to me. I hurried to him.

"You can't…take her on without me," Hiccup managed.

"You're too sick to battle her, Hiccup. You need to get back to the bed. I'll deal with RD, and then come straight home to you, I promise," I kissed his forehead.

Hiccup shook his head. "N-No, Tooth. It's…you and me, remember? We're…supposed to end the war…and re-restore peace to the world. It…has to be both of us,"

"Hiccup, you can barely stand, Love," I argued.

"And you don't have a plan; I do! I know how we can beat her, but have to work together. Please? I know what to do," Hiccup tried. I closed my eyes after seeing everyone looking at us. I could withstand Red Death's control with Hiccup close, and he wasn't as sick with me near him.

"What's your plan?" I asked. Hiccup grinned almost, then whispered his plan in my ear. I pulled back when he finished and stared at him. "Hiccup, that is…single-handedly the craziest thing I've ever heard," I began as Hiccup frowned. I lifted his chin up and kissed him gently. "Luckily for you; crazy is exactly what we need to defeat her. Let's do it. Are you sure you're up for all of it?"

"I've got you; I'm always okay," Hiccup smiled. I kissed him again as we hugged.

"We'll go tomorrow," I informed.

"We're coming too," Stoick remarked.

"As are we, my king," Hookfang nodded.

"If you Vikings are coming, get back to the village and prepare ships to travel. Hiccup and I will fly," I demanded.

"Understood. We'll see you at daybreak?" Stoick asked.

"Later than that," Hiccup said. Stoick nodded as they all packed up their things, then left the castle. "After tomorrow, the prophecy will be realized, and peace shall return,"

"And then we will mate, and start a family," I told him with a smile. There was another kiss shared between us; then I took Hiccup back to the South tower so he could rest up. Tomorrow was the battle with Red Death, and we were ready to end this war and have a brand new future filled with peace.

 **{The Next Day}**

Today was the day. Today we would defeat Red Death, and I would reclaim my place as leader of the dragons. Hiccup and I were going to do this together; exactly as the prophecy told about. We were ready for this and had talked about the plan once more. Now, we were in the village and preparing to leave for the central nest.

"Where are we headed?" Stoick inquired.

"West of here, past Helheim's Gate," I stated.

"We never make it through that," Alvin muttered.

"Because the dragons smell you, and will be fine with Toothless, me, and the others leading," Hiccup remarked.

"We trust you, son," Valka nodded.

"Let's get a move on then. Hiccup, are you feeling alright?" I questioned him.

"I'm hanging in there. As long as you're close, I don't feel sick," Hiccup smiled. I kissed his cheek, then stepped back and transformed into my Night Fury form. Hiccup kissed the top of my head, then he climbed on my back and held on.

" _Have them follow,"_ I said. Hiccup nodded.

"Toothless says to stay behind him, and I would also add; be quiet," Hiccup informed. The Vikings nodded and loaded on their boats. Not everyone was coming, but enough to see that Hiccup and I were not kidding about Red Death being a monster. These humans had already been warned that this was not a game, and they were not to take part in the battle. When Hiccup was ready, I took to the air with Stormfly, Hookfang, Sharpshot, Meatlug, Barf, and Belch following behind. I was ready for this; we were ready to see this through until the end.

 **{Dragon's Nest}**

The flight would have been faster alone, but we had to stay a slower speed for the ships to keep up and not lose sight of us in the thick fog. Finally, the nest was in sight, and I had taken this whole session of flying to ready myself to battle Red Death, and I prayed that Hiccup's plan worked. Coming up to the island, I took a deep breath and narrowed my eyes.

" _You stay back and keep the humans safe,"_ I said.

" _Yes, Alpha,"_ my friends replied. I looked back at Hiccup, he was smiling at me, and I felt my confidence return. Hiccup was right; only we could do this. A human and a dragon working together in harmony with a bond formed out of sacrifice, understanding, friendship, and love; that was us.

"Let's do this, Tooth," Hiccup rubbed the top of my head. I charged a blast in my mouth; then shot it at the volcano's base. At the attack made contact, there was smoke, and then it faded. Instantly, the dragons within swarmed out, flying away in all different directions.

"Is that it?" Gobber arched a brow; confused.

"Not a chance," Valka remarked. A sudden silence fell over the area, then a loud roar as the mountain began to crack slightly.

" _Oh no. Here she comes,"_ Sharpshot shrunk away, hiding behind Stormfly and Meatlug. Finally, a massive beast rose from underground, emerging before the Vikings who only shook with fear of the creature before them. A massive dragon with three pairs of eyes, clubbed tail, head frill, and walked on four legs, but did have wings too.

"Beard of Thor," Gobber gasped out.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Dagur yelled.

"That's Red Death!" Hiccup called back.

"That's the _thing_ that raised Toothless after his father died?!" a few asked.

"Yep. Pleasant, ain't she?" Hiccup stated. "Alright, Tooth. Let's put you back in power," he grinned.

" _I'm ready,"_ I told him. _"Do you trust me, Hiccup?"_

"I do," Hiccup replied.

Red death faced them, growling lowly. _"Well, well. If it isn't my dear son, Toothless. Come to introduce me to the newest addition?"_ she taunted.

" _I'm not your son!"_ I snarled at her.

" _Rightly so because you are weak. Falling in love with a human, preparing to mate him. You're a disgrace to dragons, and you don't deserve to be Alpha!"_ Red Death growled.

"Hey, leave him alone you overgrown lizard!" Hiccup yelled at her. "He's more deserving of it than you, and he's the king!"

" _Not anymore. The dragons obey me now,"_ Red Death grinned showing her fangs.

"Not for long. We challenge you!" Hiccup announced.

" _A challenge you say? Well, how can I say no to that? As you wish then. I'll let you have the first shot,"_ Red Death informed. I took to the sky; we rose high and then dove down at Red Death, the speed created a loud whistling screech. Red Death looked up, her eyes widening as Hiccup and Toothless came barreling towards her with narrowed eyes.

"Now, Toothless. Fire!" Hiccup commanded. I shot a large purple blast at Red Death before the dragon could react; she was knocked over by the force of the attack. Hiccup and I quickly pulled out of the dive and looked back.

"Yes! Nice shot!" Fishlegs cried out triumphantly. Red Death rose and stretched out her wings, then took to the air to chase us. This was it, so far, Hiccup's plan was holding.

" _GET BACK HERE!"_ Red Death roared.

" _No chance!"_ I growled at her. We flew away while she continued to follow. Hiccup and I maneuvered through the sea stacks, but Red Death only flew through them.

"Time to disappear; phase two," Hiccup said to me. I snorted in response as I changed our course to head into the darkened clouds above us. Red Death followed as we expected she would. Once past the clouds, we bolted out of sight leaving Red Death to try and find us. However, I was a Night Fury, and she couldn't blend in as we could.

" _Come out of hiding, cowards!"_ Red Death demanded. Hiccup and I were flying slower to find our starting point. I felt Hiccup pat the side of my neck, then saw him point to the back of Red Death's left wing. I understood as I shot towards her, and fired a blast at her. Red Death death turned to try and get us, but we flew out of sight again. That was the plan; to attack and get out of her view before she could attack. We hit her a total of eight times in the wings before she let out a trail of fire which hit my tail. It burned, but I would be alright.

"Times up, let's see if this works," Hiccup whispered. My eyes widened. We were doing this without a confirmation if it would work?!

" _You don't know if it will work for sure?!"_ I asked.

"I said I had a plan! I didn't say it was guaranteed!" Hiccup retorted. Red Death made a snap at us. "Dive, Toothless!" he urged. I headed down towards the ground and out of the clouds. Red Death was right on my tail, trying to bite me.

" _Now?"_ I inquired.

"No, not yet. Hold, Tooth. Hold,"Hiccup paused while going silent. I stayed quiet and continued to listen, but we were nearing the ground.

" _Hiccup…Anytime now, Love!"_ I tried.

"Just a bit longer; we got this. I promise, Toothless. Do you trust me?" Hiccup questioned.

" _I do,"_ I replied while focusing. I heard the sound of Red Death forming the gas in her mouth, but held firm.

"NOW!" Hiccup yelled. At that moment, I turned mid-flight, so my back was to the ground. I struggled a bit, then fired a large blast into her mouth where the gas had been collected. Instantly, it lit, and she swallowed it. Red Death's eyes widened as I turned around and we pulled up to avoid her. Red Death saw the ground, she tried to put out her wings, but they formed holes from the attacked earlier. Red Death face-planted the ground and exploded! We'd done it; she was gone! However, we weren't out of danger yet. The explosion was overtaking her body, and we were in the way.

" _Time to go,"_ I said as I climbed higher to avoid the inferno below us.

"To-Toothless…I'm slipping!" Hiccup whimpered. Fuck, there was nothing for him to hold onto either. "The tail! Watch out!" he warned. I turned my head to see it too late. I hit the tail as Hiccup was thrown off my back and began falling.

" _HICCUP!"_ I roared out and turned around to go after him. Hiccup fell unconscious as I beat my wings. I grabbed his boot with my mouth, then pulled him into my wings as the fire engulfed us.I could withstand the flames, and with Hiccup in my wings, I knew he would be safe too. Red Death was dead, and it was finally over. I was the King; the Alpha once more.


	16. A New Era

**The Prophecy Of Peace**

Rating; M

Pairing; Toothless X Hiccup

Disclaimer; I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, or Beauty and the Beast, which this fanfiction is based on.

A New Era

 _[Normal POV]_

Nobody knew what to make of what they saw transpire from the ground of the Dragon's Nest. Red Death rose, then Hiccup and Toothless took her on with no fear. Their positioning allowed them only to see what little was allowed, even in the clouds, shadows were seen, and only assumptions could be made of what was going on. The most joyous, however, was short-lived. Everyone saw Toothless fire a blast into Red Death's mouth, and she plummeted to the solid ground below, then explodes. Red Death was dead! The moment couldn't be enjoyed as they saw Toothless hit the clubbed tail, then Hiccup fell off of him. Toothless dived, of course, but then they were out of sight. Now, everyone stood around the clouded and ashy area, looking for any sign that Hiccup and Toothless were alive. It was obvious that they entered the fire, but had they survived it? It took a while for things to be clear enough for anyone to start looking.

The dragons that had been guarding them went into their hybrid forms. "Toothless!" Stormfly called.

"Hiccup!?" Sharpshot tried. No answer from either.

"Spread out and search!" Stoick commanded. At that moment, the Vikings spread into small groups to look for either Toothless or Hiccup. After ten minutes, there was nothing.

"Did they incinerate?" Snotlout asked. Astrid punched him in the arm with a glare."Sorry!"

The groups got together, and all reported the same news. No sign of either.

"We're…sorry, Stoick," UG informed. Valka choked up, burying her face in Stoick's chest and sobbing.

"No, wait! Look there!" Astrid pointed. Everyone brought their attention to a particular fogged over area where it appeared a figure was walking out. Finally, it became clear to see Toothless in his hybrid form, and an unconscious Hiccup in his arms.

"Oh, thank Odin," Valka breathed a sigh of relief as she rushed towards them, then Stoick. The others approached slow. Toothless was a little scratched up, some burns on his arms, legs, and face, but couldn't be seen well because of his black skin. However, Hiccup's minor injuries remained clear to see.

"My king," the dragons bowed to him, then checked over Hiccup and him.

"Are you alright?" Meatlug inquired.

"We're both fine. Hiccup is just unconscious," Toothless said. "I'm not sure how long he'll be out for,"

"It doesn't matter," Gobber informed.

"You're both alive, that's enough for me. We should return to Berk, let Hiccup heal up," Stoick suggested.

"That is okay with me," Toothless nodded. Without any more time wasting, everyone loaded up onto the ships; then they began their trip back to Berk.

 **{Berk; Three Days Later}**

Upon returning to the island, Hiccup was placed in Stoick's house on his bed as Toothless vowed to stay with him until he awoke. Stoick announced the news about Red Death being defeated by Toothless and Hiccup, and the world would be at peace soon. In all this, the Chieftains gathered to talk about Hiccup's future among Vikings.

"Stoick, he's going to mate with Toothless. I believe that in the dragon world that if Toothless is Alpha, then Hiccup is Beta; a second in command if you would," Alvin said.

"I don't see what that has to do with anything," Valka informed.

"It means that Toothless and Hiccup will probably leave to take their places in the dragon kingdom," Gobber sighed, "And Berk is left with no replacement for Stoick because Hiccup is his Heir,"

"So what happens now?" Madguts inquired.

"Just because of Hiccup mating with Toothless; it doesn't mean they'll leave. This is a discussion best saved for when Hiccup awakens," Thurmond stated.

"I agree," Asgeir nodded.

"Well, then we'll discuss this then," Stoick stood from his seat, then Valka beside him. Everyone dispersed from the Great Hall, hoping that Hiccup would wake soon. In the Haddock house, Toothless sat by Hiccup's bedside, praying for him to awaken. As if the Gods were listening, Hiccup began to stir and groan a bit.

"Hiccup?!" Toothless asked. Hiccup slowly opened his eyes, looking at Toothless, then smiling.

"Hi," Hiccup said quietly.

"Thank the Gods," Toothless breathed out as he then leaned over and kissed Hiccup lightly. "How do you feel?"

"A headache, a little sore. Otherwise, I think I'm okay. Where…are we?" Hiccup inquired.

"In the village; it was your father's suggestion to return here after the fight so that you could rest and heal," Toothless informed.

"Oh. Wait! Red Death? Is she…gone, for good? Did we win?" Hiccup asked quickly.

"Settle, Love. Yes, she's dead, and I'm restored to power. It's all thanks to your plan, Hiccup. Thank you," Toothless smiled some; they kissed again. "You've been unconscious for three days,"

"I guess I was tired; I don't remember what happened after she hit the ground," Hiccup rubbed his head.

"It doesn't matter, Hiccup. Red Death is gone, and peace is returning to the islands," Toothless offered his hand to help Hiccup up. Hiccup rose to his feet slowly, then took a moment to gather his balance before hugging his soon to be mate. "Ready to go outside? Everyone is still here, waiting for you to wake up,"

"Well, I'm up, so let's not keep them waiting longer," Hiccup replied. Toothless took his hand as the two headed for the door, then exited the home.

" _He's up,"_ Toothless informed his friends. Instantly, they were seen stopping and looking towards Hiccup and Toothless.

"He's awake!" Stormfly cried. All it took was one person saying it before others noticed and rushed the home. Stoick and Valka pushed through. First, Stoick hugged his son, then Valka afterward.

"Oh, it's good to see you up, son," Stoick smiled proudly.

"Good to be up," Hiccup replied.

"You must be hungry," Valka raked her fingers through his auburn hair.

"Yeah, I could eat," Hiccup nodded.

"Well, let's get you to the hall then. There's much to discuss!" Gobber announced.

"Gobber, relax. He just woke up," Stoick warned his friend.

"Discuss what?" Toothless asked.

"We'll talk about it later," Valka informed. Toothless eyed them, but he led Hiccup to the hall, and everyone began to follow. Once inside, Hiccup was given a plate of food and a cup of water. Hiccup began to eat contently with Toothless sitting beside him.

"Stoick, we want this matter settled before we leave," Norbert reminded.

"Alright, what's going on?" Hiccup asked with his arms folded over one another.

"It's…nothing, son," Stoick sighed.

"It must be something," Toothless remarked.

"Exactly, so out with it," Hiccup pushed.

"Well, we were wondering about your future on Berk," Gobber mentioned.

"What do you mean?" Hiccup arched a brow.

"You're about to mate Toothless at the start of Summer, and that makes you his second in command to the dragons since he's Alpha. Berk is left with no Heir," Madguts pointed out, deciding not to beat around the bush.

"Uh, I'm still the Heir as long as I'm alive," Hiccup stated. "What does my mating with Toothless change?"

"You'll be leaving with him to rule over the dragons," Gunnar responded.

Suddenly, Hiccup and Toothless laughed a bit. "I don't see what's funny," Elvar huffed.

"For starters; your assumptions are hilarious," Toothless enlightened.

"And secondly, I'm not going anywhere. Toothless and I are staying on Berk," Hiccup added as they all blinked. "What?"

"You think we hadn't discussed this?" Toothless chuckled. "Hiccup brought the matter up when we talked about mating. I know Hiccup is the prince of the Hooligan Tribe, and I wouldn't take him away from his birthright,"

"What Toothless means is that we already decided that we would mate, and reside here as long as nobody has a problem with it. Toothless can be Alpha no matter where he lives, so we'll live here, and I can still be Chief with Toothless as my second in command, just as I am to him," Hiccup explained.

"You don't have to worry about any of that," Toothless nodded in agreement.

"Well. Huh, I was not expecting it to be this easy," Mogadon blinked.

"I'm proud of you, son," Stoick smiled.

"For…what? I didn't do anything. I know I'm the Heir, and can't just abandon my position," Hiccup shrugged.

"No, Hiccup. I'm proud of you for all you've done, and I think it's time we let you be the Chief you're meant to be," Stoick said.

"Uh, where are you going with this?" Hiccup asked.

"It's time, son. I'm making you Chief of Berk," Stoick announced. Hiccup's fork dropped out of his hand as his eyes widened at what his father had said.

 **{One Month Until The Summer Mating Season}**

 _[Hiccup's POV]_

I couldn't believe this was happening. I'm not mad or anything, just shocked that I was about to become Chief of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe. Yep, my father had not been joking with me when he said it the day I woke up. As it turns out, my father felt I was ready to lead my people into the future. I asked him why he thought that, and his response was because I earned it with all I'd done. This was a reference to selflessly saving Astrid when she'd been taken by Toothless, saying; _A Chief Protects Their Own_. Not only that, but in that sacrifice, I learned to understand dragons, and see them differently, and find out that they were controlled by Red Death. I befriended Toothless, Stormfly, Hookfang, Sharpshot, Meatlug, Barf, and Belch. And I fell in love with my best friend; Toothless, and in one month, about to become his mate. My father emphasized that Toothless and I ended the dragon war and restored peace. All those actions led him to decide for me to be the next Chief, and right away. Today was that day; I would be the Chief before nightfall.

I wore gray boots, black pants, a red long-sleeve tunic, and a belt with a silver crest of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe. Hanging from my shoulders was a black bear pelt, clipped there by two silver shoulder protectors. I was also wearing my betrothal gift from Toothless; a gold medallion with the symbol for the Night Fury on it. It hung around my neck comfortably, and I got Toothless a saddle. I know, weird, but it made flying together easier. Toothless told me about falling off him when we flew straight up to avoid Red Death, so I figured that there should be something there for me to ride on, and use to stay in place. Toothless loved it, and I was glad I picked a good gift for him. I stood at the entrance of the Great Hall now; my father was inside addressing the people about who would be next to lead them. I was waiting on my queue.

"I give you your next Chief of the Tribe; my son, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third!" Yep. There it was. I took a deep breath as the doors opened wide, and I walked in. I saw Toothless sitting with his friends in front row, along with my mother, then my friends. I saw the Chieftains with their wives or husbands; then their Heir's too. I stepped up to my father. Spitelout was on his right, then Gothi on the left. Spitelout held out a book to me, and I knew what it was. The Hooligan Tribe Laws and Traditions. Every Chief that has ever been to these members has taken their oath on it, and now it was my turn.

"Place your left hand on the book, and your right over your heart," Spitelout commanded; I did as I was told. "Please state your name to the Tribe and guests,"

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third; Heir to the Hairy Hooligan Tribe of Berk, and son of Stoick and Valka Haddock," I announced.

"Do you, Hiccup Haddock, swear to uphold all the laws and traditions of this tribe? Do you swear to put these people above yourself, and protect them always even at the cost of your own life?" Spitelout asked.

"I solemnly swear to do these things," I said firmly. Spitelout nodded as he pulled the book back, and I lowered my hands to my side as Gothi stepped forward and motioned for me to kneel before her. I did so, and she then drew the symbol of Chief on my forehead; a half circle upward with a smaller one inside, then a line threw both to right between my eyebrows. Gothi smiled as she offered a smile, then bow before stepping back. I stood up, locking eyes with my father. Stoick handed me my specially made shield and Inferno on top of it.

"With these items; you will live out your solemn-made oath to lead them into the future under your leadership, guidance, and protection. You no longer stand before them as their Heir, but as their Chief," Stoick said. I held my shield in front of my chest, then ignited Inferno to cross over it as my father turned me around to face everyone. "May I now present to you Hiccup the Peaceful Haddock; Chief of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe to the island of Berk!" he announced. I finally let out the breath I'd been holding in and looked out at everyone. Well, I'd done it. I'm the Chief now.

I doused the flame of Inferno and retracted the blade before putting it away. I hung my shield on my back, then tried to relax. I spoke too soon. Gobber rose with a grin, and I knew something was up. "And now it's time for him to light his Ring of Rule," Gobber pointed out. I blinked. My what of what now? That wasn't in the practices leading up to today. I was taken outside to the village center where I saw a large statue, then a ring on top of it. Well, that explains the ring.

"The Ring of Rule signifies that a new Chief has taken their place as leader of the Tribe. It is to be lit with a single arrow by the Chieftain, and will not be lit again until the next ruler takes his or her place," Stoick said. Great. Gobber handed me a bow and arrow, but I only took the arrow from him.

"Uh, lad, you need the bow to fire the arrow," Spitelout said. I stepped up to the place I needed to be in as I pulled my shield off my back. I held the handle on the underside and turned the shield as if I were holding a bow. I saw a lot of people giving me funny looks, and wondering what was going on. I pressed a button on the handle as then it split apart. The middle piece flipped up and over as two sides fanned out revealing a bowstring. I heard people gasp as Toothless formed a blast in his palm, then I let the arrow tip until it caught fire. Next, I drew back the arrow on the line, then used my mouth as an anchor while aiming for the base of the ring. I released my breath and the arrow as it zoomed through the air. Everyone watched as the ring caught fire.

"That's my Hiccup," Toothless chuckled as released the button on the handle, then the shield returned to its normal state as I hung it on my back with a smile. Toothless walked up to me, then kissed me passionately. I blushed a bit but returned the kiss. At that moment, Toothless and I stood next to one another, staring at my burning ring. Okay, now I was officially the Chief, and my reign of rule had begun. More than that; it was a brand new era for Vikings and Dragons.


	17. Married

**The Prophecy Of Peace**

Rating; M

Pairing; Toothless X Hiccup

Disclaimer; I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, or Beauty and the Beast, which this fanfiction is based on.

Married

 **{Start Of Summer}**

 _[Toothless's POV]_

I was unbelievably proud of Hiccup for becoming the Chief of Berk. So much had changed in so little time, which was a month by the way. Hiccup is no longer the only dragon rider. Nope, it turns out that his friends bonded with mine. Stormfly and Astrid. Meatlug and Fishlegs. Hookfang to Snotlout. Finally the Thorston twins with Barf and Belch. Ruffnut rode on Barf's neck and Tuffnut on Belch's. Also, the Heir's to the other island were riders too. I can't remember them all, but as long as there was peace, I didn't care. Hiccup and I were living in a hut for just us now, most of the time, I was in hybrid form to get through the village without taking up too much space. However, Hiccup and I did go flying at the break of dawn and dusk. Also, we rode over the village to reach locations faster. Hiccup was an excellent Chief, and he always found a way to fix whatever problem there was. Stoick was enjoying his retirement with his wife, Valka. They got remarried after Hiccup became Chief; it was the first big event he had to do.

Hiccup did a lot of things, and he was great at them all. Hiccup was also head dragon trainer, but he split the duties with Astrid and Fishlegs since he had the village to run. Hiccup did so much for me, but I feel I hadn't returned it, so I've been planning something for the last two weeks for us. A wedding. Yes, I know we were going to become mates, but that was the Dragon way, and Hiccup deserved to have it the Viking way too. I talked to his parents, and everyone was in on it, except him. Hiccup was in for a surprise when the Chieftains arrived later today for dinner, which is when the ceremony was, and then from the party, Hiccup and I were leaving to do the mating. Hiccup knew that was coming tonight, and I warned Stoick that we'd been gone for a week, so he would have to be acting Chief while we were away. Stoick didn't mind; he just wanted Hiccup's happiness, and I personally we felt like we'd earned after all we'd done since meeting.

I was Hiccup's second in command, and Stoick was his advisor. Gobber, Spitelout, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Astrid, and Valka were on his Chieftain Council, and then the twins were assistants, messengers, anything like that. I could wait for tonight, and I knew exactly how it was going to go since I planned it. Hiccup had no idea, so I couldn't wait to see the surprise on his face when he came to the Great Hall for dinner. If we could manage it, Hiccup wouldn't even know the other Chieftains were coming. I enlisted in Tuffnut and Ruffnut to keep him distracted. It was early morning now; Hiccup was still sleeping, but I thought that was a little odd. Hiccup was always awake before the sun rose so we could take a flight before he starting Chiefing. I moved in the bed slightly and leaned over to see him still knocked out.

"Hiccup?" I whispered, shaking him a little. "Love, it's time to wake up," I mentioned. Hiccup groaned a little as I kissed his cheek, but felt that he was warm. Was he sick? I put my hand to his forehead and found him sweating a little. This was…slightly concerning because he had been completely fine before we went to bed. "Hiccup?" I asked again.

"Ugh, what is it, Tooth?" Hiccup replied, eyes still closed.

"Are you alright?" I inquired.

"I don't…feel good. I'm sore and tired," Hiccup admitted. I frowned a little. That made things complicated for later tonight. "Something feels…weird,"

"Like?" I questioned.

"My chest and lower regions are sore, but just those two parts," Hiccup said. Of course, now I felt like an idiot. I kissed Hiccup's cheek.

"You're okay, Love. It's normal for this time of year; it's the first day of the Summer mating season. Your body is preparing for tonight," I explained.

"Well, isn't the soreness supposed to come after we, you know, do it?" Hiccup mumbled.

"Not when your body is adjusting to mate and reproduce. Remember? It's alright, Love. I promise you're okay, and it's natural," I smiled and kissed him lightly. Hiccup returned it, and I held his hands. Hiccup nodded as he got up and stretched, ignoring the soreness he felt. Hiccup used the bathroom, then washed up a bit before we headed outside.

 **{Later On; Great Hall}**

As expected, Hiccup was uncomfortable all day long, but Toothless did have to leave his side for somethings; like getting the surprise wedding ready. I charged his friends with keeping him busy for a bit while I got people settled in the hall. The Chieftains arrived with their Heir's, and significant other on dragons, and I had them come around the back of the island so Hiccup would see. I was dressed in all black, with a gray bear pelt over my shoulders, and it hung to the bend of my knees. I had commissioned Gobber to make the wedding bands for me, two golds ones. When everything was ready, I sent Sharpshot to get them.

 _[Normal POV]_

Hiccup was hiding out in the house and had been since the incident. Hiccup had been expecting something small, and completely unnoticeable as far as _change_ went with this mating bit. Luck was not on his side, unfortunately. At some point, after Toothless left his side to take care of something, Hiccup began to feel different. And then…It happened. Hiccup turned into a girl. Boobs, womanhood, longer hair, softer eyes. The whole thing, and on top of that, he still had a male part. Hiccup was grateful to be in his house for it, but his friends had been wondering why he wouldn't come out. Hiccup heard Sharpshot say that dinner was ready in the hall to the friends, but Hiccup refused.

"Hiccup, come on out. What's wrong?" Astrid asked.

"G-Go away!" Hiccup told them.

"Chief, you have to head dinner, you know that," Fishlegs tried. It was true; dinner didn't start until the Chief arrived.

"Leave me alone!" Hiccup yelled back.

"What do we do now?" Ruffnut asked.

"Get Toothless," Snotlout suggested.

"Good idea," Tuffnut mentioned.

"I'll get him," Sharpshot offered. Hiccup didn't want to be seen by anyone; how could he face them as a girl? There was no way. Hiccup knew there could be changes, but he didn't expect them to be so physical. Sharpshot reached the Great Hall, panting a little.

"Sharpshot, what's wrong?" Toothless asked.

"It's Hiccup, Alpha," Sharpshot informed as Toothless arched a brow. "His friends said that he went home for something an hour ago, but since then, he refuses to come out of the house. He told Astrid to go away, and then Fishlegs to leave him alone. Snotlout suggested getting you,"

"I'll take care of it," Toothless exited the hall, then got to his and Hiccup's place. "You can go to the hall; we'll be along," he said. The friends walked away as Toothless faced the door. "Hiccup? It's me, Toothless. Will you let me in, please?" he asked. There was a brief moment of silence; then the door unlocked as Toothless pushed it open, then walked inside and closed the door behind him. "Love, what's wrong?"

Hiccup came out of a shadowed corner that he'd been hiding in as Toothless laid eyes on his soon to be mate, who was now a female. " _This_ is what's wrong. I'm a girl!" she screeched.

"Well, it's not so bad, Hic," Toothless stated as Hiccup glared.

"Not that bad? Toothless, I'm a girl, okay? I expected…small changes, not this! I can't go out there looking like this," Hiccup remarked.

"Hiccup, it doesn't matter what we expected to happen. We didn't know this could happen; we didn't know what could happen after I marked you. I told you, it's never been done before. This is just how your body reacted to being marked. Why can't you face them? Everyone knew the possibilities," Toothless attempted to soothe his worked up lover.

"I'm not just a female, Tooth! I have my male part too! I'm a freak," Hiccup crumbled to the floor crying.

"That's because this is only a temporary state, Love. Please, calm down. It's only for the mating and having offspring. You'll revert to male after it's over. This will likely only happen when the mating seasons are in. The first months of Summer, and Winter. That's it," Toothless comforted.

"So twice a year I'm going to become female? And how does it only last the first months? Humans carry a baby for nine," Hiccup mumbled.

"But I'm a dragon, Hiccup, and the time frame will be shorter. Half the time, or less. Again, I don't know how this will work because we're two different species. Most dragon mothers will carry eggs with them for just a few days; then they hatch after a week. Hiccup, I promise you that whatever happens after we mate tonight, I will be with you for it all. You don't have to face this by yourself," Toothless hugged him tightly, then wiped her eyes.

"Y-You promise?" Hiccup asked.

"On my life, Love. I don't know what will happen, but I swear I will be here for you, and we'll figure things out together. You have my world, Hiccup. There is nothing to be afraid of," Toothless kissed him. "Now, why don't you come with me to dinner. I have a little surprise for you," he smiled.

"Gods, I don't want them to see me like this," Hiccup frowned.

"You can't hide out, Hiccup. Now, come on. I promise it's going to be okay, and nobody is going to say anything," Toothless held her hand, intertwining their fingers together. Hiccup nodded and took a deep breath. Toothless led Hiccup out, then towards the Great Hall. "Ready?"

"Not really," Hiccup admitted.

"I promise that your surprise will make you feel better," Toothless kissed his cheek. Hiccup managed a single nod as Toothless pushed the door open, and walked in, pulling Hiccup with him, but gently. Hiccup kept her head down after hearing the gasps of shock to see her appearance. Hiccup closed her eyes tightly, then felt Toothless stop.

"Oh. My. Gods. Hiccup is a…girl!" Snotlout exclaimed. Hiccup flinched as Toothless knew she was getting uncomfortable and upset again.

"Yes. He is, rather, she is. And it doesn't bother me, as it shouldn't affect or surprise you. Nobody knew what would happen after I marked him, uh, her, I mean. Regardless, it's still Hiccup, and it won't last forever," Toothless remarked.

"Tooth, stop. It's pointless; I told you this was a bad idea. I'm a freak, and I don't belong here with them like this," Hiccup tried to walk away, but Toothless stopped her.

"No, Hiccup. You're not a freak, it's just different, and you know that you always have been," Toothless said as Hiccup looked at him. "It's the different that I fell in love with. You have never been like them, and it's that difference that brought us together; you broke the curse on my friends and me, we ended a war and restored peace. All because you are different, and all that was accepted by these people, and you stand before them as their Chief, well, Chieftess now. If they cared, they'd be rioting. It's a shock, yes, but we knew it could happen. As for me; Hiccup, I don't care what you look like," he continued as Hiccup's eyes widened a little. "I didn't fall for you because of your appearance; I fell because of this," Toothless put a hand on her heart. "Your bravery, courage, smile, strength. I fell for your personality. Your heart, Hiccup. I fell in love with what's inside, not outside. It doesn't matter how you look, Love; you're still my Hiccup. You're still _you_ ,"

Hiccup could have cried; tears did form in her eyes. "You…mean all that?" Hiccup asked.

"If I didn't, I wouldn't have spent the last two weeks preparing this surprise. I know we're mating tonight, and that signifies us together among the dragons. However, I didn't want to take away from your culture or traditions. So," Toothless paused as he pulled out two gold bands and Hiccup gasped. "I, Toothless the Night Fury, do take you, Hiccup the Viking to be my lover. For better or worse, for richer or poorer, through sickness and in health. I won't say until death do us part because I can promise you that I'll love you in death as I do in life," Toothless slid the band on Hiccup's finger. "Will you take me as your forever lover?"

Hiccup cried softly; she ended up smiling, then taking the band from him. "I, Hiccup the Viking, do take you, Toothless the Night Fury to be my lover. For better or worse, for richer or poorer, through sickness and in health. I promise you that I'll love you in death as I do in life," she recited while slipping the band on Toothless's ring finger.

Stoick took the hint as he cleared his throat. "With vows said, and the rings exchanged before all these witnesses, and my authority as former Chief of the Hooligan Tribe, I now pronounce you husband and wife, temporarily until Hiccup changes back whereas he'll be your husband. You may kiss!" he announced quickly. Toothless grinned as he wrapped his arm around Hiccup's waist, pulled her close, then kissed her deeply, and passionately. Hiccup didn't care about anything else anymore, not even that he, rather, she was female for a bit. It didn't matter; Toothless did the most amazing thing and planned a wedding for them, and now, they were married. The best part is that this night was nowhere close to being over.


	18. Mates

**The Prophecy Of Peace**

Rating; M

Pairing; Toothless X Hiccup

Disclaimer; I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, or Beauty and the Beast, which this fanfiction is based on.

Mates

 _[Hiccup's POV]_

I'll admit what a shock it was for me to turn into a female. Toothless was right; we didn't know what could happen after he marked me, the possibility was there that I could become female. My body was different than a dragon's, so the venom from the marking must have changed me because that was the easiest way for mating and child-bearing to go between Toothless and I. Of course, I hadn't been as accepting of being a girl right away. It took Toothless talking to me, and promising to always be by my side, and that we'd figure out whatever was thrown at us together. After all that, Toothless convinced me to come to the hall with him, and I hated all the stares. Snotlout was first to point out what I was, and I just wanted to hide away again. However, Toothless changed the way I looked at things because he stood up for me, and reminded everyone that we didn't know what could happen. And then, Toothless did the sweetest thing; he married me right there in front of everyone. There was no drawn-out ceremony, no traditions.

Toothless just pulled out two rings and said his vows while putting one of the bands on me. All this happened after he told me that he didn't fall in love with me for my looks, only what was inside. I cried, and after he asked me if I would have him as my forever lover, I said my vows, then my dad finished things off by announcing us as married. Toothless and I kissed, and everything felt perfect again. Now, it was the party, and being a girl didn't bother me, or anyone else. That made things better, of course, there was some things that were odd about having both a male and female part; such as using the bathroom, and dealing with new feelings. Either way, I dealt with it and enjoyed the party with my husband. I knew we were mating tonight, and I was nervous about it, but I know everything will be okay. The moment now was just after the kiss where everyone was clapping, and congratulating us. I couldn't believe Toothless spent two weeks planning this for us because he wanted me to enjoy the prospect of marriage and mating; I had to say that I was the luckiest person around.

Toothless and I broke the kiss and smiled at one another. "I love you, Hiccup," Toothless said to me.

I smiled. "I love you too, Tooth," then we shared another small kiss.

"Would you like to dance?" Toothless asked me. I blushed a little as some of my hair fell in front of my eyes; it wasn't ridiculously long, just to the middle of my back, and my bangs kept falling over my right eye. Toothless pushed it out of the way as I smiled.

"I would," I replied. After the dance went through, we kissed once more. I smiled, leaning my head on his chest as he lowered his head on mine slightly. The party kicked up with everyone eating dinner, and talking about life and how beautiful it was that Toothless said to me right before we took our vows.

 _[Normal POV]_

As the time passed by, it was getting later, and Hiccup that much more uncomfortable with the impending mating breathing down her neck. That wasn't to say she was dreading it, but the heat was starting; the one Toothless talked about would begin as the desire to mate grew stronger. Hiccup and Toothless were sitting at one table with his parents and their friends. The Chieftains with their lovers, and Heirs weren't too far away at the table just across from them. There was a roll of thunder which got everyone to be quiet, then a crack of lightning.

"Must be a storm," Stoick mentioned.

"That would be correct," Toothless stood up slow, then offered his hand to Hiccup. "Come on along, Love. It's time," he added as Hiccup blinked.

"Really?" she asked.

"I told you that Night Furies mate during lightning storms. There's a reason we're called the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Don't worry; we'll be safe," Toothless informed. Hiccup took Toothless's hand, then took a breath. "Your heat is starting; it's why you keep fidgeting around. It gets harder to control the longer we hold off after the season starts,"

"I figured as much, but why isn't it uncomfortable for you?" Hiccup wondered. Toothless grinned a little.

"Years of practice, Love. It's harder for you because you're human and never had to experience it before. The heat means your body is ready to mate, and reproduce. Kind'a like how human women have their monthly cycle and are fertile two weeks after they bleed," Toothless informed.

"Oh, well, that's interesting. So it's without a doubt that I'm going to end up pregnant after this?" Toothless nodded. "Alright, let's go then. Wait, where are we going?" Hiccup asked.

"The Hatching Grounds, it's Southwest of here, and the rest of you would do well to stay from it. Stoick, you're Acting Chief," Toothless said.

"Understood," Stoick nodded.

"Why is dad filling in for me? We'll be back tomorrow, won't we?" Hiccup questioned.

"Believe me, Hiccup. After tonight, you're not going to want to do anything that involves moving. We're taking off for a week, and I'm having your dad run the village while we're away. We should be on our way," Toothless stated as Hiccup blushed at the remark of her not wanting to move after tonight. Toothless stepped back and transformed into his Night Fury state, then Sharpshot brought over the saddle as Hiccup got it on Toothless. Hiccup climbed on his lover's back, then held the handles.

"Well, guess we'll be back in a week. Let's go, Tooth!" Hiccup said. The doors were opened as Toothless shot out and soon; they were out of sight.

"Come on, it's our time too," Hookfang told the other hybrids. The dragons nodded as they transformed, then took off as well.

"That's it for tonight," Valka smiled, leaning into Stoick.

 **{The Hatching Grounds}**

Upon landing on the island, Hiccup took notice that it was filled with dragons, and all of them partaking in their mating rituals. It was interesting to see, though, Hiccup was surprised that they just did the deed out in the open.

" _Don't you worry about all that. I've got a spot made for us to be alone,"_ Toothless informed. Hiccup silently breathed a sigh of relief. Toothless chuckled a bit, jumping to a high point on the cliffs that overlooked the water. Toothless let Hiccup off his back as the two entered a cave that had a bedroll down with some blankets, furs, and a pillow for Hiccup. There was a little bit of stored food, and a few sets of clothes for Hiccup put off to the side. _"I set all this up a few days ago,"_

" _It's…incredible, Toothless. So how do we do this?"_ Hiccup inquired.

" _Well, to be honest, Hiccup. It's supposed to be done as dragons, but I don't know how that's going to go for you. I'm a lot bigger in this form, and I'd rather not hurt you,"_ Toothless admitted.

" _It's going to hurt either way, Tooth,"_ Hiccup mentioned. Toothless let his length slide out of its sheath, fully erect as Hiccup blinked at the size.

" _I meant that I didn't want to stretch you, or risk you tearing, Hiccup. If I mate you in this form, this is what you get. So I'm giving you a choice. You want this or hybrid form?"_ Toothless asked.

" _U-Um, perhaps the…hybrid form would be a little easier for me,"_ Hiccup admitted. Toothless hid away his length once more, then transformed to his hybrid figure.

"I saw your face when it came out, that's why I let you choose," Toothless kissed her forehead.

"Maybe one day we can try it like that, but not tonight. I'd like to enjoy it," Hiccup blushed a little.

"It's okay, Hiccup, I understand," Toothless replied. "Are you ready?" he asked as Toothless grabbed the door he'd made and locked it shut from the inside, then lit a few candles to light the room up. Hiccup had to say that it was pretty romantic and loved that Toothless went out of his way to make it happen.

"I am, Toothless," Hiccup informed. Toothless smiled as he neared Hiccup and kissed her passionately.

 _ **~Lemon Start~**_

Toothless's hands resting on Hiccup's hips while her arms were around his shoulders, the kiss still going; steadily becoming deeper, and more passionate. Toothless's and Hiccup's tongues swirled around one another as Toothless adjusted his hands to remove Hiccup's shirt, which she allowed to be slid over her head and off her arms. Toothless tossed it to the side; then he carefully laid Hiccup down on the makeshift bed beneath him. The kissing continued as soft moans were escaping Hiccup's throat. Toothless let his hands roam over Hiccup's breasts, massaging them and playing with the nipples a bit.

"Ah, Toothless," Hiccup moaned. Toothless smiled as he kissed Hiccup again, then began to kiss her neck, and running his tongue over the making mark he'd made a while back. Hiccup arched at the feeling, and Toothless discovered that Hiccup's neck was sensitive, then again, he was a girl right now, so everything was likely more sensitive than usual. Toothless gave Hiccup playful nips on the neck, making Hiccup pant at the feeling. Toothless trailed kisses down to Hiccup's breasts; then he carefully lifted one slightly; beginning to lick around the nipple, and suck on it while the other hand massaged the other breast. Hiccup arched a bit, moaning. Toothless switched after a few moments to do the same on the other side. Afterward, Toothless could tell Hiccup was hard because he could feel it.

"Did you like that?" Toothless asked. Hiccup managed a nod; then the two kissed again as Toothless moved his hands lower to untie Hiccup's pants, then pull them off his lover, and the underwear went with them too. Hiccup blushed furiously as she was nude before Toothless now. "You're so beautiful. Male or female, Hiccup," Toothless kissed Hiccup, then Toothless used his hand to hold Hiccup's length and start stroking up.

"Gods, that feels good," Hiccup breathed out.

"Pleasure is the only cure for all that discomfort you felt before, that's why going into heat gets unbearable for some," Toothless informed.

"Then please don't stop," Hiccup asked.

"I don't intend to, Love," Toothless replied with a smile. After a bit of stroking Hiccup's length, Toothless kissed lower until his face was in front of Hiccup's womanhood. Toothless let his tongue slide over the lips as Hiccup flinched with pleasure. Toothless dove in, letting his tongue move up and down the region. Hiccup jerked at the feeling because it felt so good. Toothless continued to stroke Hiccup, and eat him out. It was like nothing Hiccup imagined it'd be. Hiccup gripped the furs under him, shaking his head side to side, panting, and moaning out.

"Toothless. Gods. It feels so good, don't stop!" Hiccup pleaded. Toothless tongued at Hiccup's front entrance a few times, then trailed his tongue up to lick around her sensitive nub. Toothless sucked it lightly as Hiccup was practically screaming for more. Toothless stopped his mouth ministrations to rub Hiccup's womanhood with his hand, then insert one finger gently and begin to pump it in and out. Hiccup arched again; then Toothless placed a second finger in. All this going on and Toothless continued to stroke his throbbing length that begged for release.

"You'd feel better if you came," Toothless invited almost, then he stopped fingering Hiccup to lower his mouth over Hiccup's length, and started sucking while stroking.

"And I will if you…keep that up," Hiccup breathed out. Toothless didn't stop; he kept going until Hiccup broke with a cry of pleasure. Toothless pulled off and sat back as Hiccup's length twitched, then she came in small spurts of white, sticky strings that would rise, and fall onto Hiccup's length and Toothless's hand. Hiccup's chest rose and fell while she tried to catch her breath, and her length continued to twitch a bit but, she'd stopped cumming. "Gods," she shuddered.

"Ready for more?" Toothless asked while removing his undergarments, revealing a hardened appendage to Hiccup. Of course, she sat up and smiled at Toothless, then she took hold of his length, and began to stroke him a little. Toothless growled a bit in pleasure, but let Hiccup continue, assuming she needed a small break before the mating part began. However, things were different for the dragon; he wouldn't get a release like this. After he and Hiccup mated; it could happen, but not before. The only way Toothless could finish was with himself buried inside of Hiccup's core. "Hiccup, I need you…Now,"

Hiccup understood as she let go of him, then laid back. "Do I have to be on my hands and knees like the other dragons are?"

"It's the only way they know, but we don't have to," Toothless said. Hiccup shrugged her shoulders as she turned around on her hands and knees. "One other thing, Hiccup. Once I'm in, it's not coming out until I've cum. You'll feel it happen; it's called knotting. It means that I can't pull out until I'm done. It's to make sure nothing comes out, and you wind up pregnant," he added.

"So you get stuck inside me until you're done releasing?" Hiccup asked. Toothless nodded to her. "Well, that's fine then," she smiled. Toothless kissed him, then took his place behind Hiccup, and pressed his length to Hiccup's entrance. "Just push in fast. My…Mom said that it might be easier to get it over with," she blushed a bit. Toothless put his hands on Hiccup's hips, then shoved himself inside quickly. Hiccup gasped, her eyes widened at the feeling before she cringed and gripped the furs in her hands tightly. Hiccup couldn't believe how much it hurt, and she felt was Toothless was talking about with the knotting, it was like a bulge growing.

"Easy, Hiccup. Easy, Love. Breathe," Toothless soothed while rubbing her back a little. Hiccup blinked away some forming tears, trying to breathe through the pain. "I won't move until you say it's okay," he said.

"N-No, it's alright. Go ahead. I was told it would hurt, and that once you start moving, the pain will fade. So just…do it, slowly," Hiccup urged.

"Are you sure?" Toothless asked.

"Toothless…Please?" Hiccup winced again. Toothless started rocking his hips back and forth, thrusting into Hiccup at a slow pace. Hiccup hissed a few times, still trying to breathe. Toothless watched him from where he was, then got an idea. Toothless reached his hand around and started stroking Hiccup's cock once more. It stung at first, to be thrust into, but soon it turned to a pleasurable feeling, and Hiccup's small cries of pain turned to moans. Toothless smiled at that; he didn't like knowing he'd hurt Hiccup, but Hiccup was the one who told him just to push in fast and start moving. After a little while, Hiccup was enjoying it fully, no pain at all.

"How's it feel now?" Toothless asked him, panting a bit.

"Be-Better. C-Can you go faster?" Hiccup asked. Toothless put his hands on Hiccup's hip, then began to move faster. Hiccup cried out in the bliss of the feeling as Toothless decided to test the waters and add more force. Hiccup loved it even more as he was moaning out, begging for Toothless to give him more, which the dragon was happy to oblige. "Ah, Gods, yes, Toothless!" These actions continued for another twenty minutes before Toothless felt ready to release.

"Hiccup…I'm going to cum," Toothless warned as he reached his hand around and began to rub Hiccup's nub.

"Gah, Toothless…!" Hiccup moaned out as her walls tightened around Toothless's length, which pushed him to the brink of orgasm. Toothless growled, fighting it back while still rubbing Hiccup's womanhood. "Gods, I can't…Tooth, I'm cumming!" she pushed herself onto her knees, a way of arching in the position that she was in. It was too much for Toothless, as soon as he felt Hiccup tighten again, and move, he released hard and fast within Hiccup's core. Hiccup's orgasm was strong too, she squirted and nearly pushed Toothless out, but that's what the knotted prevented. Hiccup began to fall forward on her belly, but Toothless held her up and bit her neck in the place he'd marked after the fight. Hiccup hissed a bit, but it wasn't as bad with Toothless in hybrid form. When Toothless was done, the knot seems to go down, and Toothless pulled out slow. After that Toothless laid down on his side, pulling Hiccup down with him as she snuggled up, not caring that they were still naked.

 _ **~End Lemon~**_

Toothless pulled the blanket over them and nuzzled Hiccup's neck with a purr almost. "Mm. My mate," Toothless muttered tiredly. Both of them could feel their orgasms riding out. Still, the feeling was incredible. Hiccup and Toothless were exhausted and needed sleep.

"Toothless? I love you," Hiccup yawned tiredly, but with love.

"I love you too. Rest now, Mate," Toothless kissed his cheek. Hiccup turned his head, and their lips met in a kiss. Hiccup closed his eyes and began to fall asleep. Toothless laid away a few extra moments, then let sleep take him with a smile on his face knowing that he and Hiccup were at last mates.


	19. Keeps Getting Better

**The Prophecy Of Peace**

Rating; M

Pairing; Toothless X Hiccup

Disclaimer; I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, or Beauty and the Beast, which this fanfiction is based on.

Keeps Getting Better

 _[Normal POV]_

It had been a week, and Toothless couldn't smell pregnancy on Hiccup at all. The two hadn't worried about it in the start because they woke up after their mating feeling amazing, and they started their vacation right away. Hiccup and Toothless left the Hatching Grounds around midday, then just flew around to different islands, but none that were Viking inhabited. The two even spent a few days in Toothless's castle on Berk, but nobody knew they were there. The two just wanted to be alone to enjoy their mated/wedded bliss without interruptions. The two enjoyed it so much that they said they were extending their vacation another week. Stoick was against it at first, but then Valka convinced him to leave the new mates alone. Thus far, Hiccup and Toothless had ventured outside the Archipelago to see what was beyond there, and there was a lot more. Hiccup started a map inside of a journal, and was able to add pages, then fold it all up to look like a notebook.

"I can't believe how much is out here," Hiccup smiled softly.

"Yeah, well, we have to be careful Hiccup. Not many know about the peace our species have," Toothless reminded.

"I know, but still. Look at it, Toothless. So much beyond the Archipelago, and all the dragons know about you it seems," Hiccup giggled a bit.

"Dragons spread rumors just like humans do. They all say what happened with Red Death, and it goes around who the new Alpha is," Toothless chuckled some.

"It's amazing how similar we are, not just us, but our species," Hiccup informed while relaxing. Toothless and he decided to set down to eat some lunch. The selection today was some bread, fruit, and fish with water. The two were sitting on a blanket on the beach of an island, enjoying the sunshine.

"I quite agree," Toothless smiled. "And to think that nobody even began to notice until we became a thing,"

"Well, it happens the way that it does," Hiccup agreed.

"True," Toothless nodded while they continued to eat. Hiccup loved spending time with her mate/husband, and the last week had been incredible together. Hiccup and Toothless made love a few times, not every night because Hiccup got sore, and the two needed a break. Which, was fine by them because as long as they were together, they were happy. However, Toothless knew when something was bothering his mate, and it was one of those moments where he knew that Hiccup was bothered. "Hiccup?" he asked.

Hiccup looked up at him, smiling. "Yeah?"

"Is something wrong?" Toothless questioned.

"Why would anything be wrong? Peaceful island, beautiful, semi-warm day for a picnic on the beach with you," Hiccup murmured gently, looking around and taking in everything.

Toothless sighed. "Hiccup, you know that I know you better. Come now, something is on your mind," Toothless invited softly. When Toothless saw Hiccup let out a slow breath, and close her eyes, he knew he'd been right. "Talk to me, Love,"

"What if I can't get pregnant?" Hiccup looked down.

"Why would you think that?" Toothless inquired.

"Because you said that it happens the night of mating, and it's been a week so far…Even with all the sex we've had, still nothing," Hiccup said.

"Hiccup, don't worry. It will happen, perhaps it just takes a bit longer because you're human. Don't the women not even know for an entire month?" Toothless asked.

"Well, yes, but still. It's because I'm male still, or…partly male. I should have conceived by now," Hiccup frowned.

"It could be in the family, Love. Didn't you mention your mother had a bit of difficulty getting pregnant, and carrying a child to term? Perhaps it might just take a few tries with you too, but I do promise that you can get pregnant love. I can smell that you're fertile still, and as long as you have that, then you can get pregnant," Toothless assured. Hiccup smiled a bit.

"Okay, I believe you," Hiccup replied.

"Good," Toothless said, then leaned over and kissed Hiccup deeply. Hiccup blushed and returned it. "So let's finish our lunch, then we can work on exploring this island," he suggested. Hiccup nodded to him, and they continued eating. Afterward, they cleaned up and packed things away securely. "Ready to hit the sky and see the kind of island we're on, and the types of dragons to add to your book?"

However, Hiccup's stomach was a little upset at the moment. "Uh, how about we walk for a bit. I think I ate too much, and don't wanna fly on a full stomach,"

"Alright, we'll walk it," Toothless said. The two walked hand in hand to survey the island they had landed on.

 **{Three Days Later}**

Toothless didn't like it. Hiccup's little stomachache from three days ago had gotten a lot worse, and Toothless thought it was time to return to Berk. All the traveling wasn't good for whatever Hiccup had. For a brief period, Toothless felt it might be that Hiccup was pregnant, but he didn't smell pregnancy on her. Currently, they were grounded because Hiccup was too sick to fly, and that was concerning to Toothless. Anytime they tried to get in the air; Hiccup would immediately get off and throw up behind a tree or bush. Hiccup was uncomfortable, sore, and miserable. Toothless had decided it was time to return home.

"Hiccup, it's time to go back to Berk," Toothless informed.

"B-But our vacation," Hiccup moaned in pain.

"You're too sick to keep traveling, Love," Toothless countered.

"I'll be…okay," Hiccup tried.

"You can't even make it to normal flight level before you puke, Hic. I'm sorry, but my mind is made up. We're returning to Berk tomorrow morning," Toothless stated firmly as Hiccup frowned, nodding to her mate. The next morning came as Toothless whipped something up to soothe nausea, then a few extras for the flight. Hiccup got on Toothless, and they headed back in the direction of Berk within the Archipelago walls. Hiccup was quiet during the flight, and Toothless felt bad because they had been having a great time until this happened. _"Are you upset with me?"_

"No," Hiccup sighed out.

" _I'm just…doing what I feel is best, Hiccup. You're ill, and we don't know why. It's my job to take care of you,"_ Toothless said.

"I know, Tooth," Hiccup replied. "How close are we to Berk?"

" _Few more hours. Why?"_ Toothless inquired.

"Can we stop at the next island that we go over? I, uh, kind'a have to go," Hiccup admitted.

" _Will do. You good otherwise? No nausea or pain?"_ Toothless asked.

"Stomach feels like it's doing flips," Hiccup responded. Toothless spotted another island as he headed down towards it. Upon landing, Hiccup got off his back then stretched a bit before wandering behind some trees to relieve herself; thank the Gods that she could still go the same way as she had when she was male. When she was finished, Hiccup came back out and yawned.

"Tired?" Toothless asked, now in hybrid form.

"A bit," Hiccup replied.

"Well, we're almost home. Ready to keep going?" Toothless wondered. Hiccup nodded, as Toothless transformed after using the bathroom himself just to get it out of the way. Hiccup got on his back, and then the two were back in the air to return to Berk. Toothless hoped that once they were home, they might discover why Hiccup was sick.

 **{Berk}**

"Hiccup and Toothless are back!" someone called when they spotted Toothless flying towards them, and Hiccup on his back. Toothless landed carefully, and Hiccup got off of him and put a hand on his stomach. Toothless returned to hybrid state and stood next to him.

"You okay?" Toothless questioned.

"Yeah," Hiccup nodded.

"Welcome home, Chief. Er…Chieftess," Gobber smiled.

"Thanks, Gobber. I trust everything was alright while we were gone?" Hiccup began.

"Of course. It's not like I don't know how to do the job, son," Stoick chuckled a bit. "So you weren't due home for almost four days, why back so soon?" Just as Hiccup was about to answer, Toothless saw him raise a hand to his mouth, then bolt through the crowd and to their house. Toothless sighed.

"Because he's sick, that's why we're home early. I ended the vacation because that keeps happening," Toothless informed.

"Pregnant?" Astrid blinked.

"I suspected that at first, but I don't smell pregnancy on him, well, her. Honestly, he's been kind of down about it," Toothless mumbled.

"Well, I'll stay Acting Chief until he's feeling better. You take care of your mate," Stoick offered.

"Thank you, Stoick," Toothless nodded as he walked towards his and Hiccup's house.

"Alright, let's disperse and get back to work," Stoick called out as people began returning to their duties.

 **{Hiccup & Toothless's House}**

Toothless found Hiccup in the washroom, throwing up in a bucket. "This is starting to worry me, Hiccup,"

"It's just…a stomach illness, Toothless. I'm okay," Hiccup managed.

"Five days, Hiccup. It should be over by now if that were the case," Toothless muttered. "Please let Gothi take a look at you?"

"No, Tooth. It's fine," Hiccup replied.

"It's not, and I don't like it anymore. If you're not better in two days, you're seeing Gothi. Even if I have to hold you down to let her check you over," Toothless stated. "Try to get some rest," he then walked out of the room. It wasn't that Toothless was mad, he was concerned for Hiccup's well-being, but of course, his mate had to be as stubborn as him, if not worse. Toothless sighed as he heard Hiccup throwing up again. Toothless wasn't going to give Hiccup a hard time. Instead, he was going to unpack from their vacation, then do what he vowed to; take care of his Hiccup.

 **{Five Days Later}**

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup screamed out. Toothless rolled off the bed in shock of hearing Hiccup scream so loudly. The Night Fury recovered quickly and stood up.

"For the love of Odin, Hiccup, don't do that!" Toothless panted with a hand on his head from where it struck the ground upon falling. "Now, what is wro-," he began as his eyes opened to see Hiccup sitting up in bed, looking completely terrified and confused. Hiccup's stomach had grown considerably from when they went to bed.

"What…happened?!" Hiccup panicked. Toothless didn't know what to say, but something did come to his nose that made sense. Toothless smelled pregnancy; Hiccup was pregnant! Toothless's worried shocked face turned to joy. "What the hell is so funny!?"

"Hiccup! Oh, Gods, I'm sorry, Love. It's not funny; I'm just happy," Toothless exclaimed.

"About this!? You're not the least bit concerned!?" Hiccup growled almost, still scared though.

"Hiccup, you're pregnant! That's what this is!" Toothless informed as Hiccup's eyes widened a bit.

"Wha-What did you say?" Hiccup asked.

"You're pregnant, Love. I can smell it! That's why you've been so sick; they were symptoms! I knew my assumption had been right!" Toothless cupped Hiccup's cheeks then kissed him.

"I-I don't…understand?" Hiccup said afterward.

"You remember what I told you about dragons, how the eggs and hatching works?" Toothless reminded as Hiccup managed a nod. "I said it was a quick process between mating, laying eggs, then hatching. This is the same thing. You got pregnant when we mated, but because you're female, and human, it took longer to be recognizable. I had a feeling you might be pregnant, but couldn't smell anything, so I put it aside. Hah, this is great!"

"Toothless, look at me. I-I shouldn't be this big for only…What? Three weeks since the mating?" Hiccup stated.

"I told you it could happen fast, Hiccup. Sure, it's not a two-week thing like the dragons, but yours must be a little longer. You look like you're five to six months already, which means you aren't far off from giving birth," Toothless said. "This is the best thing I could have ever hoped to wake up to! We have to tell everyone!"

Hiccup felt something move in her stomach, then put a hand to it, and looked at Toothless with shock. "I-I think I just felt the baby move," Toothless moved closer, leaning down and putting his ear his mate's belly. Toothless smiled broadly and was able to feel the movement.

"You did, and I think I figured out why you look so big too. It's twins; I hear two separate heartbeats," Toothless enlightened. Hiccup blinked. Twins? They were having twins? Oh, Odin help him. Hiccup was confused, scared, nervous, and so much more, but in that moment of seeing Toothless's excited face over the news, all other emotions faded away and only left happiness for Hiccup to feel. Who cared if she gave birth next week or whatever? She was pregnant with hers and Toothless's twins! Everything just continued to keep getting better for them.


	20. Everything Happens For A Reason

**The Prophecy Of Peace**

Rating; M

Pairing; Toothless X Hiccup

Disclaimer; I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, or Beauty and the Beast, which this fanfiction is based on.

Everything Happens For A Reason

 _[Toothess's POV]_

I was over the moon about Hiccup being pregnant, and with twins too! I couldn't believe it, and neither could anyone else. That morning last week was something else. Everyone had heard Hiccup scream, and they were all outside the house when Hiccup and I exited, all wondering what was wrong. Of course, they figured it out seeing Hiccup's enlarged and pregnant belly. Stormfly, Hookfang, Sharpshot, Barf, Belch, and Meatlug all figured it out right away and proudly announced with joy that Hiccup was pregnant. The shocked washed over everyone, and not because she was pregnant because that was to be expected after we'd mated. The surprise came from how pregnant Hiccup looked, and even now, Hiccup was big and had a hard time getting around. It was uncomfortable for her to ride me, and it wasn't safe for us to fly. Hiccup's best bet was to stay in the house, or just outside of it in a chair to relax. At the same time, I hadn't given him much choice on that matter. Hiccup was too close to giving birth, and I didn't want him overdoing anything. Pregnant or not, there was much to consider still, and things could change in the blink of an eye.

We assumed that Hiccup would give birth as any other woman would, and then revert to a male form when it was over. However, that was just a theory, and we didn't know how things would go. This was the first and likely the only instance where a dragon and a human mated and produced children. That wasn't to say that Hiccup and I wouldn't have more, but for other dragons or humans, this wouldn't happen. Hiccup and I are together because we love one another, something that was prophecized hundreds of years ago. I felt like I was walking on eggshells with Hiccup; her moods were way out of whack. Some moments; she was laughing it up, and others she was crying. The worst was when she got mad, and everyone but me stayed clear. I knew she didn't mean things she said in anger, just that she was frustrated because everything was happening so quickly. After the announcement had been made to the Hooligans, word was sent to the other Tribes about the impending birth of two new Heirs for the throne of Berk. Once that was settled, me and my friends worked together to prepare for the arrival of the babies.

Overall, Hiccup and I were happy to be having children and knew we'd have more in the future, but for now, two would be sufficient. I was doing everything I could to help Hiccup out, even taking up the position of temporary Chief, so Hiccup wasn't stressed out. I still went to him about major decisions, but I ran everything else from counts to announcements. Everyone was going as it should, and all there was left to do was wait for Hiccup to give birth to our babies. I couldn't wait, and neither could he. And I could say he because I knew Hiccup was born males, and this female form was only for bearing children now. I know Hiccup was itching to get back to being male fully; he couldn't wait to no longer be pregnant. Today, I was handling a few things while Hiccup slept in, and my friends, as well his were stopping by the house to peek in and make sure he was alright. I didn't like being away when Hiccup could go into labor anytime. At least we'd have a time frame for the next pregnancy; about a month was all it took from conceiving to birth. That type of information was always helpful!

 **{Later That Day}**

 _[Normal POV]_

Hiccup had been up earlier that morning but was so tired that he decided to go back to sleep. It was hard for him to move around, and uncomfortable too. Carrying twins made everything difficult, and Hiccup felt useless because he couldn't do anything without help. Like now, he had trouble getting out of bed but managed. Hiccup used the bathroom, then started for the kitchen to make something to eat. Hiccup began by cutting up some bread, then meats to make a sandwich. Mid-way through cutting up some chicken, Hiccup felt a sharp pain. Hiccup breathed through it and started cutting again, then it happened once more, which forced him to drop the knife. Hiccup held his belly, panting a little.

"It's…okay. Se-Settle down little ones," Hiccup tried. No such luck as another pain forced him to grip the table to keep himself standing. Hiccup's knees buckled a bit; then he fell. At the moment, he felt a gush of water flow down his legs. Hiccup's eyes widened, this was bad. "Toothless!" Hiccup tried to yell, though it didn't come out as much. Outside, Astrid and the others were heading to the house to check on him as Toothless had asked. Fishlegs knocked on the door. Hiccup's head shot up, panting still.

"Hiccup?" Fishlegs said.

"We came by to see if you're awake yet," Snotlout added.

"He-Help!" Hiccup forced out through the pain. Instantly, the door opened as the group rushed in to see Hiccup on the floor, in a puddle. "I-It's…time," he said, clearly full of fear.

"Oh, boy," Tuffnut blinked.

"For the love of-Snotlout, Fishlegs, get Hiccup on the couch. Ruff, Tuff, get Toothless. Hiccup, you need to breathe," Astrid began calling orders. Snotlout and Fishlegs carefully helped Hiccup to the couch as Astrid laid down a few towels and grabbed blankets. "Snotlout, boil some water. Fishlegs, find me a knife and make sure it's clean," she continued. Hiccup whimpered in pain, crying too. "Hiccup, it's okay. Easy, just breathe. Will you let me take your pants off so I can look at what's going on?" Hiccup nodded at her. Astrid grabbed a blanket to drape over his lower half, then she maneuvered his pants off and took a peek.

"What are we looking at?" Fishlegs asked.

"I can already see a head. These babies don't want to wait," Astrid informed. Instantly, Toothless came barreling into the house, panting and then rushing to Hiccup's side. Toothless kissed him over and over again, panicking himself, and apologizing for not being there for him.

"We're here to help, Toothless," Stormfly announced.

"Everyone out! This is a delicate situation already," Hookfang ordered. "Sharpshot, go too, and keep everyone else out," Sharpshot nodded and made sure everyone left, then he stood guard outside as people were beginning to gather.

"Stormfly, deliver the babies. Barf, Belch, you will take them from her. Meatlug, help me with Hiccup, and Hookfang, get whatever Stormfly needs," Toothless demanded.

"Yes, Alpha!" they replied all getting into position.

"Alright, Hiccup, it's time. When I say; I want you to push, okay? Toothless and Meatlug are going to help hold your legs up, and I will get the babies, I promise. Ready?" Stormfly instructed. Hiccup managed a pained nod to her. "Good. Take a breath, and push," Hiccup closed his eyes tightly and pushed hard. "That's it; you're doing great, Hiccup," she encouraged.

"AH! Everything hurts!" Hiccup screamed.

"Ssh, I know love. We don't have time to do anything for pain. You can do this, come on," Toothless urged.

"I can't! I can't!" Hiccup cried.

"No, don't say that, Love. Yes, you can. Hiccup Haddock can do anything! You broke the curse, your plan defeated Red Death, you're Chief of this Tribe, and you are MY mate, Hiccup. Come on; you can do this! Push! Push so we can meet our children," Toothless kissed him deeply. "I love you,"

"I…love you…too!" Hiccup managed through the breathing and tears.

"Push, Hiccup!" Stormfly said again. Hiccup yelled out while he pushed. Unfortunately, it wasn't so easy going. It took a total of seventeen pushes to get the first baby out, and the room filled with a loud wail. "It's a boy!" Stormfly announced as Belch wrapped the crying infant and took him away to be warmed and cleaned off. Hiccup tried to smile, but he was having trouble staying awake. The pain was excruciating.

"Hiccup?" Toothless said to him. "No, come on. You have to stay awake, Love,"

"I'm…so tired, Tooth," Hiccup forced out, his eyes starting to close.

"Hiccup, you can't sleep. We have one more baby to push out. Please, I know you're tired, and you can sleep all you want after, I promise," Toothless encouraged gently. "I need you for this. You have to work with me. Come on, Hic. Find your strength,"

Hiccup opened his eyes more, locking with Toothless's. "Okay," he said.

"That's my Hiccup. Just a little more, then you can rest," Toothless smiled to him, then placed a kiss on his lips.

"Give us a push, Hiccup," Stormfly said. Hiccup took a breath and pushed hard once again. "Almost there, my friend," Hiccup tried again, and again, but no such luck was had about it being easier to get the second baby out. "I think it's stuck,"

"What can we do?" Hookfang asked.

"I-I don't know. The only thing I can think of is if I reach in there and try to help him or her come down more," Stormfly said.

"Then do it," Meatlug said.

"I don't think Hiccup can handle the amount of pain it will cause him if I do. It's…his call," Stormfly said.

"Hiccup. Hiccup, Love. I need you to listen to me. The other baby is stuck and needs a little help getting out. Stormfly can do it, but it's going to hurt you if she does. Do you want her to do it, or find another way?" Toothless aid gently to his mate.

"W-Will the baby be okay?" Hiccup inquired.

"I don't know," Toothless admitted.

"Do it, Stormfly," Hiccup said.

"Are you sure?" Stormfly questioned.

"Yes," Hiccup closed his eyes. Toothless nodded to Stormfly, while she got ready, Toothless kissed Hiccup deeply. Using that as a distraction, Stormfly was able to get her hand in and try to pull the baby down more. Hookfang was dabbing blood away as Barf stood ready. Hiccup winced and screamed into Toothless's mouth, but then a moment later, a second cry echoed in the house. Toothless released his mate from the kiss as Hiccup panted hard, thoroughly exhausted.

"And we have a girl!" Meatlug beamed.

"Hear that, Hiccup? A boy and a girl, and you brought them into this world," Toothless kissed him again. Hiccup managed a smile while relaxing. Barf took the newborn daughter to clean her off, and get her warm. Stormfly cleaned up Hiccup's lower region, then covered him up. Toothless helped Hiccup sit up a bit as Belch came over with the son, handing him to Hiccup. "What will we name him?"

"Well. Gray skin, black scales, brown hair, but your shade of eyes. What about Erling Nightfire Haddock? Erling means; _son of a Chief_ and Nightfire could work to represent his dragon side?" Hiccup suggested.

"I love it," Toothless smiled as Barf came over with the girl.

"And here is your daughter, Alpha," Barf informed. Toothless held the newborn in his arms right next to her brother.

"You pick her name since I picked his," Hiccup smiled.

"Erika Starscale Haddock. Erika stands for _Forever Strong_ in your culture, and Starscale because there's a star on her forehead. She's got your eyes and my hair," Toothless stated.

"Perfect. Erling Nightfire and Erika Starscale, our children and the next Heirs to Berk or Alpha to the dragons," Hiccup beamed.

"I think it's time we leave the family alone," Belch said as they all began to leave.

"Thank you, my friends. You may tell the others, and let them know we'll see them for dinner to formally introduce them to the children," Toothless said to them before they exited, and closed the door. This moment was perfect for them. Hiccup and Toothless remained in that spot, admiring their newborn son and daughter, who were peacefully sleeping in their arms. Toothless kissed Hiccup deeply, then pulled back to see him reverting to male. Toothless chuckled a bit and kissed him again. "See, told you it would all work out," he added.

"I'll never doubt you again," Hiccup replied. After that, they just smiled down at their babies while both thinking the same thing. All of this was told in a prophecy hundred of years ago; for a human and dragon to form a bond so strong out of many aspects, and this would end a curse, war, and restore peace. All of these things had happened, and the bonus was that the dragon and the human would get to live together in complete harmony and happiness. Toothless and Hiccup both knew that everything that happened was meant to happen. The prophecy of peace brought them together, and there was nothing left to do but live out their days together with their slow-growing family, and know that always and forever, everything happens for a reason.

 **=Author's Note;** __ _Ah, a happy ending once more for our beloved heroes. Yes, this ends the story; The Prophecy Of Peace, and I hope everyone enjoyed it. Now, as promised; a new story; Lost & Found, will be going up soon. It his modern set, and a Hiccup & Astrid Pairing. So be on the look for that! Thank you for all the continued support! -Nightstar Fury_


End file.
